Tainted Love
by TomiSama04
Summary: After a bad breakup, Jack Spicer decides to live with the Xiaolin Monks and finds comfort and love in the last place he'd expect. [JackxRai][JackxChase][Slash]
1. Rumor Has It

Tainted Love  
Tomi Sama

**Chapter 1:**  
Rumor has it…

Pairing: JackxRai  
Warnings: Slash, fluffiness, and a jealous Chase Young.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, Jack would have more airtime and Rai would talk more.  
Request: Pleeeease Review.

Author's note: This isn't my best piece of writing ever, but I've been feeling slightly down lately and _posting_ something makes me feel better. I've got more to this story, and I'll write more if anyone's interested. Just leave a review demanding more and I'll try to write more. I'm fueled on reviews.

---

Kimiko heard and told Clay, who told Omi, who told Rai, that Jack Spicer, the Evil Boy Genius who was not yet currently living in the Temple with them, had a big concert date for Friday night with Katnappe.

And then Omi heard and told Kimiko, who told Clay, who told Rai, that Jack Spicer, the Evil Boy Genius who was now currently living in the Temple with them and his Evil Cat Girlfriend had broken up.

And _then_ Clay heard and told Omi, who told Kimiko, who told Rai, that Jack Spicer, the Evil Boy Genius who had stayed at the Temple, and not stolen their Wu, was still going on said date, albeit alone.

To all three accounts, Raimundo crossed his arms, puffed his chest and looked away with a simple, "Why should I care?"

And the bringer of the news had shrugged and walked away, with a little grin on his or her face as they made the second part of the deal.

Kimiko heard and told Clay, who told Omi, who told Jack, that they were most excited that Jack was staying with them, and that they were sorry to hear about his break-up.

And then Omi heard and told Kimiko, who told Clay, who told Jack that they heard that he and his ex-lover had plans for Friday night to go see a few bands play.

And _then_ Clay heard and told Omi, who told Kimiko, who told Jack that Rai, too, liked those bands. (Which might have been stretching the truth)

To all three accounts, Jack crossed his arms, puffed his chest and looked away with a simple, "So what?"

And the bringer of the news had shrugged and walked away, with a little grin on his or hear face as they hoped their scheme would work.

However, the three Xiaolin Monks were not just randomly blowing smoke with this scheme. Since the time Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius had been living with them, they had noticed that he and Raimundo, their Dragon of Wind, got along fabulously.

However, that might just be because Jack is a genius and he built a TV out of practically nothing, which he kept in his room watching Music Videos and talk shows.

No joke, Jack was a talk show freak.

However, when Raimundo went to Jack's room to play video games (it was a tradition now, after only one week. After chores and Raimundo's training and Jack's building they would play video games) he wasn't watching a talk show.

There was a thick beat, a good one. It was a dance one, kinda. But it was so familiar.

"Bum, Bum!" He heard Jack say along with the base.

He still could just barely recognize it, until the main part came on. It was a remake of "Tainted Love."

Raimundo looked in Jack's room. The door was open and the TV (and Jack's back) could be seen from where he was standing. There was a big black car and a guy in all black with make-up on and black hair got out of the car and was walking to a party, lead by a girl in a uniform and followed by a bunch of half naked, girls in leather bathing suits.

But still, Jack pounded his fist in the air and made the "bum, bum" along with the base until the singer started singing. Then Jack sang along, _"Sometimes I feel I've got to… run away. I've got to… get away."_

"Hey Spicer."

Jack screamed and jumped, whirling around and nearly falling butt first onto a robot. At the last second, he felt an updraft of wind and was on his feet again. He smiled at Rai.

"Thanks!"

"What are you listening to?" Rai yelled over the music.

"What?"

"What are you…"

"Hang on!" As Jack turned down the TV, the song turning into back music as he looked at Rai with a small smile.

"What was that?"

Jack smirked, "You've never heard tainted love?"

Rai watched the screen. The girls were now dancing and the geeky girl was now a gothic dancer like the rest of them. "I've heard the original."

"This is better!" Jack said, grabbing Rai's arm, pulling him closer to the TV as he turned it up a little more.

Rai didn't know what to think except that his was so Jack. He often wondered what Jack would do when he turned 18, figuring he was filthy rich and was losing interest in being an evil dictator by the day. It would make sense he would crash a party with his gothic fan club and do things like that.

"Do you like girls in leather?" Rai asked suddenly, a small ping of jealousy running through him. It was so stupid to think he'd get invited out with Jack when Jack just broke up with a _girl_.

However, Jack smirked and winked at him. "I like leather."

They were quiet for a little while, Jack's hand still around Raimundo's arm and Rai could feel it tightening, like Jack was growing tenser.

"_Once I ran to you, now I run from you. This tainted love you've given, I give you all a boy could give you…"_ Rai heard Jack singing under his breath. But in the end of the song, Jack was nearly wailing with pain as he sang, _"Don't touch me, please. I cannot stand the way you tease…"_

Jack looked at Rai. "I packed my things and went."

"What?" Rai asked, suddenly realizing that the song was talking about packing and leaving.

"I came here after…" He looked down, and Rai had a feeling what he was going to say.

He came here to the Temple, willingly, saying he wouldn't steal anything after he and Katnappe broke up.

Rai felt like an idiot.

"I… uh… was actually given tickets to go see Marilyn." Jack said, gesturing to the TV. "In fact… er… Someone gave me them before we broke up… it was supposed to be my birthday present. Nice damn present… breaking up with me…" Jack started as he began to mope. However, feeling Rai's hand on his shoulder he remembered what he was getting at.

"Oh yeah… but… if you'd like… I know it's not really your thing… but… I do have _two_ tickets… so if you want to come…" Jack put his hand on the back of his head, looking down with a soft blush creeping onto his face.

Rai thought about it. When he heard it was a concert, he was pumped. However, he somehow forgot to take into account that Jack would like way different things than him.

But now this, this wasn't a date. This was Jack, lonely, wanting to spend his birthday not alone. And if there were going to be gothic freaks, and Jack's music icon there… Raimundo was too nice to turn Jack down.

"Yeah, I'll go with you."

"And, I mean, Mari's not the only one who'll be there." Although he was obviously excited to have the company, he didn't sound hopeful that Rai was going to like it.

"Next time we'll see someone you like. I mean, sure I like Marilyn Manson but that doesn't mean I don't like… like… The Black Eyed Peas or…" He had absolutely no idea who Rai liked. "Oh! I like Gym Class Heroes."

Rai just shook his head and smiled.

"We'll figure that out when it gets here."

It was like the end credits on the first chapter of their lives. How it gets black around the edges after the implication of something starting. And like one character always does, he fights the black-around-the-edges-fading.

"No, really." Jack said as Raimundo got up and walked to the door. "I like musicals. I could sing you all of RENT, Moulin Rouge, Phantom of the Opera…"

Raimundo paused at the door, looking back at him. "And I'll sing you Chicago, Evita and the Producers."

Rai saw Jack's blush as he shut the door and walked down the hallway. For some reason, it struck him as odd that those were the three musicals Jack Spicer named. He could have named more macho ones, funnier ones… and yet, he picked the lovey-dovey ones.

Rai grinned at the thought of it.

End Chapter 1.

---

Songs: "Tainted Love," "Sweet Dreams," "sAINT" and "Personal Jesus," all written or covered by Marilyn Manson. (I own none of them, obviously)

---

Teaser for the next chapter:

"_What the hell is this?" Rai said, holding it up. He knew what it was, but he was sure Jack would get the point._

"_It's a skirt." Jack smirked. "And if you don't behave, you'll be wearing that."_

"_Why do you own a skirt?"_

"_It's leather. I like leather."_


	2. First Date

Tainted Love  
Tomi Sama

**Chapter 2:**  
First Date

Pairing: JackxRai  
Warnings: Slash, fluffiness, and a jealous Chase Young.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, Jack would have more airtime and Rai would talk more. I lorve his accent.  
Request: Pleeeease Review.

Author's Note: Okay. First I have to apologize about the songs last time. Only Tainted Love was in the first chapter. The other three are in this one. Along with the jealous Chase. Oh, and PS: My pronouns (and lack there of) are horrendous and I know I say the character's names a lot. I guess I'm just not use to writing. XP I don't do much of it anymore.

---

Rai couldn't believe Master Fung was actually _letting_ him go to a Marilyn Manson concert, with Evil Boy Genius Jack Spicer. He wouldn't let himself go, honestly, if he was in charge. Well, okay, he would. But if he was Master Fung, no way.

But it was Friday, and he was sitting in Jack's room as Jack searched his clothes for something for Rai to wear.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Rai demanded, playfully.

Jack rolled his eyes with a smile, "C'mon. You'll be eaten alive. What is that?" He put his hand over his eyes. "Colors! Ahh! They blind creatures of a night."

"You're not a creature of the night, you're scared of the dark." Rai pointed out.

Jack shot him a dirty look and threw him a black… something.

"What the hell is this?" Rai said, holding it up. He knew what it was, but he was sure Jack would get the point.

"It's a skirt." Jack smirked. "And if you don't behave, you'll be wearing that."

"Why do you own a skirt?"

"It's leather. I like leather."

And true enough, as Rai ran his hand over it, the skirt was leather. However, that wasn't answer enough for Rai, because he could see Jack in this skirt. He could see Jack in a French Maid's outfit, too. Anything that was black and had an incredibly sexual hint to it… he could see Jack in.

Which was exactly why he was _not_ wearing this skirt.

"What else have you got?"

In the end, Jack couldn't chose between a very Marilyn style suit or skin tight black pants, and honestly, Rai didn't want to wear either.

"Hey, can't I pick it out?"

Jack looked curiously at his clothes on the floor, but agreed as long as Rai agreed to keep it black.

Rai agreed, but as soon as Jack was out of the room, he broke the rules. There had been one shirt Jack had thrown out of the closet a long time ago, at the beginning, without an explanation as to why it wasn't perfect.

Raimundo quickly took off his shirt, after peeking behind his shoulder, half expecting, half hoping, that Jack would be trying to look. He wasn't. And so Rai threw on a long sleeved fishnet shirt. Over that, he put on a sleeveless shirt that was red and black stripped.

Jack was not a muscly guy. He may be an inch taller than Raimundo, if that. And yet, all of his clothes were incredibly tight fitting on him. When he looked in the mirror, he actually _liked_ how ripped he looked, the shirt was just that tight.

And so, Rai began his epic search for pants. And he found them, half buried. They were baggy, but they were black with a countless number of pockets in them.

After fishing around in Jack's closet, (which was filled, to the top, with clothes. Rai had never seen a guy with so many clothes before) he found Doc Marten boots that fit him and, like the girl in the music video did yesterday, he found himself a necklace, slipping that on last.

"Wow." He heard. He spun to see Jack leaning against his door. "If I didn't watch you dress in that, I'd never have guessed you were a monk."

Rai blushed.

"Here, I'll do you're make-up and we'll get going."

Jack reached with his left hand, cupping Raimundo's cheek. His thumb went under the Brazilian's chin, holding it at an angel he liked while the rest of his hand held Raimundo's head still.

Rai was worried, but he looked up and succumbed to the pencil in Jack's hand, keeping still in fear of his eyes being poked out. Though, with how good Jack made his own makeup, Rai was confident in Jack's talent and a few minutes later, when Jack took his hand slowly from Rai's face, the Brazilian looked in the mirror and smiled.

Jack tried, in vain to either smooth down or spike up Rai's hair with his fingers as Rai looked in the mirror. He didn't have the line down that Jack had, he didn't have as much on as Jack wore, but it brought out his eyes, which complemented his hair.

Or at least, that's what Jack said as the elder boy tried to fix the younger's hair.

In the end, Raimundo's hair looked the same as it had and Jack got frustrated.

"Well at least you won't stand out," Jack said smiling as he grabbed Raimundo's hand and pulling him from his room.

Rai knew Jack well enough by this point. He knew that Jack didn't dress him like this to make him look like a gothic freak in front of his friends, and although Rai wasn't ashamed (in fact, he thought he looked damn hot like this) Jack still peeked around corners before dragging Rai with him outside.

However, in between Jack's Jet 3000, the Xiaolin Monks, Master Fung, _and Dojo_, were standing around, pretending to be busy. Jack knew better.

"Shit." He whispered.

"What is it?" Rai asked, keeping his hand in Jack's and the other hand in a pocket. His eyes itched now, and he knew if he touched it, it would be smeared and that would be bad.

"You're stupid friends are waiting for us."

Rai peeked his head around Jack's shoulder. Omi was flipping mindlessly, Clay was practicing his lasso abilities and Kimiko was playing her gamepad. Master Fung, the most obvious, was just standing there while Dojo tried to talk to him about something.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Exactly." Rai said, taking charge as he walked out, pulling Jack with him. Jack squeaked and tried to pull back, but Rai was stronger.

"Jack Spicer…" Omi asked, "Who is…"

"That's Rai!" Kimiko squealed.

Jack winced and pulled Rai behind him. "I promise to get him back to normal…"

"He's _hot_ like that!" Kimiko said, suddenly fighting Jack to get to Rai.

"H-Hey!" Jack said. "Leave him alone. He's my date. Go get your own."

Kimiko's eyes fell on Rai over Jack's shoulder. He was blushing slightly at the fact that Jack seemed to think it was a date and was smiling slightly. Jack felt his hand squeeze his, but didn't think anything of it.

"We're going to be late, loser." Jack said, looking down at the young girl in front of him.

"Fine, fine." Kimiko stepped out of the way, almost instantly Jack started running, dragging a stumbling Raimundo behind him.

"Bye guys!" Rai yelled, waving to his friends.

"Have fun!" Kimiko yelled back.

In seconds they were off and out of sight, leaving the Xiaolin monks to stare after them.

"Raimundo looks most evil…" Omi said, wearily.

"Evil?" Master Fung said, "Raimundo looked happy."

"He looked like Jack Spicer." Omi added.

"Do not judge a book by its cover, Omi. Remember, Jack Spicer has not yet broken his promise to not steal any Shen Gong Wu. He hasn't even said anything about evil and taking over the world in the whole week he's been here."

"Yeah, partner. Don't worry about Raimundo."

"Yeah, Omi." Kimiko said, putting her hand on Omi's shoulder. "Rai can handle himself."

---

Jack saw that Raimundo was scared, not that he was complaining. Rai had both of his hands rapped around Jack's forearm like he could keep him safe. The opening band was on and the huge room was dark. The only lights were dim red ones over head and the spot lights on the band. The people moved as black shadows.

"I always thought you were weird." Rai called over the music. "But I see there are freaks like you everywhere."

A few people close enough to hear shot him pained looks, although not threatening; Rai smiled apologetically.

"You're a freak too, tonight." Jack yelled back, pulling his arm free of Rai, putting it over his shoulder to keep him close. "Stay close or you'll get lost and you don't know who could show up at these things."

It was suddenly quiet, and then incredibly loud and both boys looked at the stage. Taking over was Jack's hero with a remake of Sweet Dreams.

Rai smirked and leaned closer to Jack. "Can't he write his own music?"

"Excuse me!" Jack said, pretending to be offended. "Didn't Eminem cover an Aerosmith song? And wasn't Gym Class Heroes' song Cupid's Chokehold's choirs another song by another band?"

To which Rai smirked and said, "You said _you_ liked Gym Class Heroes. I didn't say I liked them."

And for a little while, they listened to the music and danced. It started out as jumping around and Jack screaming the lyrics with all of Marilyn's other fans. Rai just loved the beat and watching Jack look so happy.

Soon, some of the leather dressed girls that was on stage with Marilyn made rounds, walking around through the crowd, dancing and grinding against some of the boys (and girls, Raimundo saw) in the audience.

One of them stopped at Jack and they grinded against each other.

How could Jack call it a date when he danced like that with that girl?

She kissed his cheek and left. Jack looked over at Rai, and even in the dark he could see Jack's blush. And apparently, Jack saw whatever it was in Rai's face that gave him away, because a second later Jack's hand was out. Rai took it and in another second Rai's back was to Jack's stomach and Jack was mimicking the same movements he'd been doing with the girl.

It took a few minutes for Rai to get use to having one of Jack's hands on his hip, pushing back and forth, keeping him grinding while his other hand was on his stomach, keeping their bodies close.

It wasn't that Rai hadn't grinded with someone before. But he hadn't grinded with a boy… in the _girls_ spot.

"What's this?"

Jack screamed and jumped, turning around so their positions were switched and Rai was hidden by Jack.

"C-Chase Young?" Jack asked, eyes wide. His eyes fell on the girl attached to Chase's arm. "K-Katnappe?"

Jack pushed back, afraid. Rai put his hand on Jack's hip, letting the boy know he was still here and to not move back without warning.

"You two are together?" Jack asked, sounding deflated; like his heart had just been stabbed with a needle and the blood was slowly, painfully, seeping out.

"What does together mean?" Chase asked. "Commitment is so last century."

"Meow." Katnappe agreed.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Tainted Love came on and Rai could feel Jack shaking.

"Oh, listen, Chase." Katnappe purred. "Doesn't this sound familiar?"

"Shut up!" Jack begged.

It was then that the girl noticed someone behind Jack. "Oh, so you found yourself a date? Or did you pick up this rat here?"

Jack heard Rai pout.

"It's nobody!" The red-head backed up again, causing the boy behind him to stumble.

"Jack!" He yelled as he fell backwards, the hand on the redhead's hip gripped harder, trying to keep himself up right but Jack weighed less than Rai and the two toppled down on each other.

Chase and Katnappe attacked at the same time, each grabbing one of Jack's arms, pulling him off the other boy. Then both of their jaws dropped as they realized who it was.

"The Dragon of Wind?" They both nearly screamed at once.

Then Katnappe purred. "Ooh. Jack, you fixed him up right. He's so… prrr-fect. So attractive; so villainous. Maybe he'll come with us to the Heylin side."

"Us?" Jack said, making a launch for Raimundo, like he was Jack's teddy bear and someone was holding him just out of reach. "What us? There _is _no us! I'm not a Heylin anymore! And I'm not friends with the two of you!"

Rai stood up and brushed himself off, noticing something wrong with Chase. Chase was glaring daggers at Rai more than he normally did. The brunet held his gaze and soon, Chase pulled Jack free of Katnappe.

"Let's go, Spicer. We need to talk."

"Chase?" Katnappe asked, sounding like a kicked kitten. "What about me?"

"Entertain Spicer's date. We won't be long." And with that, Chase was pulling Jack over the dance floor, and Katnappe had Rai by the arm, forcing him to dance.

He could see Chase spin Jack, like Jack had done to Rai earlier, so they were back to stomach, and the lizard was forcing Jack to dance as the smaller tried to claw his way out of the other's arms.

"What's Chase Young doing to Jack?" Rai demanded.

Katnappe purred. "They're only talking. Jack hasn't been around since the break-up and I guess Chase missed him."

"Why did you break up with Jack?" Rai asked, looking Katnappe in the face.

She just smiled. "Why don't you ask Jackie?"

Rai turned his eyes back to Jack and Chase. Jack's struggling had stopped, although he wasn't dancing willingly, he was only doing what Chase was forcing him to do. And now, Chase was leaning over whispering in his ear.

What was Chase saying?

---

"_You said I tasted famous so I drew you a heart. But I'm not an artist, I'm a fucking work of art."_

"You're not even _worthy_ to quote Marilyn Manson!"

"_You wanted perfect? You got your perfect. Now I'm too perfect for someone like you."_

"You're not perfect!"

"_You'll never be as perfect, whatever you do!"_

Chase hissed the last part and Jack looked down, finally succumbing to Chase. Jack pushed back, closing his eyes they rocked to one of his favorite songs. Why was it that Marilyn Manson seemed to only be writing about Jack's imperfections? How did Chase know he would hurt Jack so much by telling him how imperfect he was to one of his favorite songs?

"_What's my name? What's my name?"_

Jack refused to speak as the song died away. After the song ended, Chase pulled back and turned Jack around to face him. "Doesn't bring back memories, Jackie? You want to go with the Xiaolins and be a Saint? Doesn't that song make you feel like a fake? You're not a Saint. And to put it like this…" he shot a look up at Marilyn, "_guy _you like so much…you're an Ain't. Like me, like Katnappe and like Wuya."

He squeezed Jack's shoulders. "Come home."

Jack reached out, the next song had started. Personal Jesus. _Reach out and touch faith_. Chase let Jack touch his cheek, seeing the tears in the younger's eyes.

Then Jack nodded. "You want me to go home?"

Chase nodded back.

"I'll go home."

Chase smiled, and tried to pull Jack into a hug. At the last second, Jack ducked away. Turning around, Jack marched back to where Rai was dancing with Katnappe. He took Rai's hand and pulled him away from the villain, hissing at her as he did so.

"Let's go home, Rai."

Rai nodded, wrapping his other hand around Jack's arm as his other held Jack's hand. He looked back at Chase and Katnappe. The girl was leaning into Chase, but Chase looked pissed.

Why was Chase taking Jack and Katnappe's break up worse than she was?

He guessed it was because Chase and Jack were really good friends… but they both must like Katnappe. Or at least, Katnappe likes Chase and Jack likes Katnappe. Man, talk about your love triangle. If Rai added himself into the mix, liking Jack, it would be a square.

The cool air hit Rai in the face and made him choke, but Jack kept pulling and within seconds they were in the Jet 3000 and flying away.

Rai wasn't sure, but he was nearly positive Jack had his license because he was a good driver of all motor vehicles, even in this state. He could see Jack's hands on the steering wheel. He was shaking pretty badly.

Rai looked at the clock. It was only around midnight, but the monks would be sleeping. They'd been training hard all day and had to get up early tomorrow. In fact, as he thought about it, _he_ had to get up early tomorrow too. He was going to suck at training tomorrow.

"Her fucking nerve…" He heard Jack say to himself. "How dare she bring Chase Young to that concert, knowing I would be there?"

Jack must really hate Chase for stealing Katnappe.

"Who needs them?" Rai said quietly. "You've got us now… you know. I bet Master Fung will even let you train with us… You might be able to become a monk…"

Jack snorted. "Joining the monks? I like you all well enough but I'm still an _evil_ genius."

"Oh."

The rest of the trip was in silence, and like Rai had predicted, the monks were asleep. He and Jack took off their shoes and tiptoed through the Temple, however, their quietness was quickly turned into a game by Rai, who pushed Jack, making him scream.

All the way back to Jack's room, they cased each other, trying to make the other yell. Jack, the weaker of the two, collapsed on the floor when they got to his room, gasping for breath.

Rai just smirked at him and walked to the mirror. "So how do I take this off?"

Jack sat up, almost pouting. "Oh! Don't take it off yet!"

The brunet looked back at the red-head with mild curiosity. Jack blushed. "I… I just think you look good like that…" pause, "not that I don't think you always look good! 'Cause you do… but…" As the smirk on Raimundo's face grew the same way the blush on Jack's cheeks did until the red-head laid his head back down, covered his face and groaned.

There was suddenly pressure on Jack's chest and he felt Raimundo laugh. When he moved his hands from his face, he saw that Rai had laid down next to him. Or, more correctly, half on top of him.

"W-Well… if you want you can take it off… b-but I want a p-picture first!"

"A picture?"

"I don't want to forget what you looked like on our first date."

Raimundo looked up at Jack, the rolls reversed. This time Jack had the big grin (although a small blush was still there) and Raimundo was blushing.

"That was a date?"

"W-Well… if you want it to just be us hanging out…" Jack said, suddenly blushing again. Maybe it was a disease… or maybe his face just liked to match his hair and his eyes.

Either way Rai laughed and stood up. "I'll get the camera."

As Rai got Jack's camera from his night stand, Jack threw the blankets and pillows from his bed onto the floor, arranging them to look like a bed, only twice as big.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Spicer tradition." He smirked, grabbing the camera in his right hand and putting his left arm around Raimundo's shoulders. "We sleep on the floor at a slumber party."

"Slumber party." Rai teased. "In Brazil we wouldn't dare call that. It's so unmacho."

"Do I look like a macho guy to you?" Jack asked, holding the camera arms length away from the two of them. "Now smile pretty."

However, one picture quickly turned into Jack demanding a full body shot of Rai, which turned into, "Okay Rai, take off the red shirt." Which turned into. "Okay, take off the fish nets."

However, once Jack asked Rai to take off his pants, Rai refused and Jack pounced.

"Ah! Spicer, what are you doing?" They were on the floor-bed with Jack on top of Rai, his hands working at the belt.

"I'm taking my pants back!"

"Jack!"

"Rai!"

"Shut up over there!" It was Kimiko from the next room. The Xiaolins lived in stalls, really, but Jack had a closed off room that was almost double what the monks had. So Jack sopped playing, shut the door and took off his coat before plopping down to go to sleep on his back, with his arms under his head.

Rai laid down next to him, putting his head on Jack's chest and his arm across his stomach; to which Jack smiled and moved an arm to place on Rai.

After a few minutes, when they could be sure Kimiko was back asleep, Rai had to ask.

"Why did you break up?"

Jack sighed. "I guess we weren't ever technically dating in the first place. I'm just a romantic and wished we were."

"Well how'd it happen?"

"I found a present outside my door and opened it. It was the other ticket… which I don't know why they didn't just keep it… since they came tonight."

"So why's Chase all pissed off?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It's not like he ever liked me when I was around."

Rai felt Jack pull him closer.

"So… are you just trying to comfort me or are you trying to get me on the rebound?" He could hear the smirk in Jack's voice.

"Am I any comfort?" Rai asked.

"A little." Jack said honestly.

"And you called this a date?"

"You bet."

"Then I'll let you figure it out."

Jack chuckled slightly, and soon they were both drifting off to sleep.

End Chapter 2

---

Songs:  
Mentioned: "Sweet Dreams" The Marilyn Manson version; cover of a Eurythmics (I think) song. "Tainted Love" (again) the Marilyn Manson version of a Soft Cell song. And "Personal Jesus" the Marilyn Manson cover of a Depeche Mode song.

Quoted: (By Chase to Jack) "sAINT" by Marilyn Manson.

(Can you tell who I've been liking lately? XP)

---

Teaser for the next chapter:

"_Did you nab the cat? Get the cat in the bag??" Kimiko was giggling now. "Did you sleep with Jack?"_

_Raimundo blushed. "You saw me sleeping with Jack… you took pictures."_

"_He doesn't mean _sleep_ literally."_


	3. Proverb

Tainted Love  
Tomi Sama

**Chapter 3:**  
Proverb

Pairing: JackxRai  
Warnings: Slash, fluffiness, and a jealous Chase Young, proverbs.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, Jack would have more airtime and Rai would talk more. I lorve his accent.  
Request: Pleeeease Review.

Author's Note: Wow. Chapter 3. I honestly didn't think I'd make it this far. However, I now have a point in my head (which I didn't have when I started) and I've got your lovely, most appreciated reviews that are my fuel. I love them guys. I love you. XP

---

At first, Raimundo couldn't remember where he was or why there were flashes of lightning without thunder. When he felt his pillow moving, it was the first remembrance of where he'd fallen asleep the night before. He smiled at the thought of it and buried his face closer to Jack's chest. The lightning flashed again along with a small "wir"ing instead of thunder.

"This is most disturbing," he heard a whisper. "How do people entangle themselves in such a position?"

Then he heard giggles followed by Kimiko's voice, "Well, Omi, when two people love each other they often…"

"That is not what I had meant!"

Raimundo opened his eyes, blinking a few times. Right from the start he knew something was wrong. First, it was light outside; normally they all woke with the sun to train. Second, Kimiko and Omi were standing in Jack's doorway, Omi looking slightly sick to his stomach and Kimiko hidden behind a camera. Third, his pillow sighed and rolled out from underneath him.

Raimundo sat and Jack gave a sleepy groan at the loss of his blanket. Rai closed his eyes and rubbed his head, another flash of light followed.

"I never see you in the morning, Rai." Kimiko said, playfully, "With your make-up all smeared and your hair everywhere… without a shirt on…"

Rai looked down at himself, too tired to talk. It was true. He wasn't wearing a shirt and Jack had on a red muscle shirt with Frankenstein on it. In fact, he was glad Jack wasn't wearing his jacket. Raimundo himself had given up trying to look like Captain of the Football Team Clay Bailey but it looked like Jack never even tried.

Jack just had faint lines where Raimundo's muscles stood out. He was incredibly thin and even paler on his shoulders than his face. He looked like a porcelain doll and Rai couldn't believe he'd slept on him and not broken the delicate flesh.

"What time did you and Jack Spicer get out last night?"

"We left at like… eight. You were there." Rai said, running his hands through his hair as he eased himself to his feet.

"He meant when did you get home." Kimiko translated.

"'Round midnight." Rai looked in the mirror and true to Kimiko's words, his eyeliner had turned into two black eyes. He tried to fix it but the attempt was in vain. "We left when Katnappe and Chase Young showed up."

Omi suddenly seemed not to mind that Rai was in only pants with smeared make-up. He walked into Jack's room, uninvited. "Chase Young was at the date last night?"

"Yeah, with Katnappe."

"Oh, Rai." Kimiko said. "How'd Jack take it?"

"He dragged me out but the weirdest thing was… it seemed like Chase was angrier about the break-up than Katnappe was. She was all over Chase."

Kimiko shrugged. "Maybe he just missed his friend…"

"Yeah, I'm sure." And with that, Rai looked at the clock, saw it was past noon and left the room to take a shower, leaving Kimiko and Omi to follow him out with Jack still asleep on the floor.

---

Jack woke up cold, like a repeat his worse nightmare. Unlike Rai, he instantly knew where he was and what he'd done the night before and he felt his heart sink. How many dates had he gone on before with his ex-lover and wake up alone? How many times did he find said ex-lover later and demand an explanation, only to get one of the hottest make-out sessions of his young life and no reason as to why they couldn't just wake up together.

Jack didn't want someone to make-out with. He wanted someone to love him.

When Jack finally sat up, he felt himself shaking. How could he think Raimundo would be different? If anything, he should be worse. At least the _other_ _lover_ had come into Jack's home and stood him up. That took guts. Raimundo didn't need guts. He lived here. _Jack_ was the intruder. In such case, Jack shouldn't think he was anything more than a fuck buddy.

Just like before.

But it still hurt to wake up alone every morning. At least this time he didn't have that familiar pain in his ass that he had with…

"Wow, you're finally up. I was about to call Master Fung and see if you were dead."

Jack looked up, unable to hide the grin. There stood Rai with two bowls of cereal in one arm, sugar, four pieces of toast and two glasses of orange juice in the other.

"How do you carry all that?"

Raimundo smiled and dropped it all. Jack nearly lunged at it before he saw it stabilize itself and float down slowly. "It helps when you've got the perfect updraft."

"You jerk."

Raimundo smiled. "I try."

They ate breakfast in silence, Rai's hair still wet from the shower and he was confused as to why Jack seemed so happy to see him when he was so obviously _straight_ and torn apart about his new single-ness and Jack was hungry and confused about why Raimundo came back.

In the end, Jack couldn't take not knowing. He slammed down his empty bowl theatrically and stared at Raimundo. Rai looked up innocently with his spoon still in his mouth, "Wha?"

"Why did you come back?"

"Come back? I live here!" Raimundo said, taking the spoon out of his mouth, pointing accusingly at Jack.

"Not here as in the temple; here as in my bedroom! Why… what I mean is… whenever I fell asleep with… you know… they were gone in the morning when I woke up."

"Oh." Rai said, grinning.

"What?" Jack demanded.

"Nothing. It's just funny. Just because evil villains have commitment issues doesn't mean everyone does."

Jack sighed and pouted. "Everyone I've ever dated does."

"Then maybe you need to date someone new."

Jack looked at Rai, his eyes wide with surprise. Rai just smiled before standing, balancing all their dirty dishes in his hands expertly and then winked before walking out.

Jack was stunned.

---

Raimundo did the dishes. He swept the floor, washed the windows and re-arranged the Shen Gong Wu alphabetically. Half of which weren't his chores and all of which were done without help and without complaining.

"Did you catch the dog, Raimundo?"

Rai was smiling when he looked at Omi and Omi was happy to see that Raimundo was in his white hoody without make-up.

"Did I what?"

"Catch the dog." Omi repeated, crossing his arms.

Raimundo could guess that Omi was simply messing up slang, but he had no idea what Omi was getting at.

"Did you put the dog in the sack?"

"What?" Kimiko said walking in on the boys. "Where did you hear _that_ one, Omi?"

"I heard it from Raimundo." Omi said, his eyes never leaving the boy in question, "Did you?"

Raimundo looked at Kimiko hopefully.

"Did you nab the cat? Get the cat in the bag?" Kimiko was giggling now. "Did you sleep with Jack?"

Raimundo blushed. "You saw me sleeping with Jack… you took pictures."

"He doesn't mean _sleep_ literally."

Kimiko saw Rai blush again, only this more than just embarrassed. He was pissed. "I can understand you guys being suspicious of Jack. He's been our rival for years. And I can understand you not trusting me… I was evil, once, too. But what I do with my personal life, here or on the Heylin side, with whoever I please, is my own business."

He stormed away in a flurry of tanned skin and Portuguese, only to stop at the door and turn back around. "If I wanna have sex with someone, I don't have to go through you first. And _no_ Jack and I haven't done _anything_."

As Raimundo stormed away, Omi folded his arms again. "He acts much offended. We are the ones to be offended. Raimundo is trusting Jack Spicer too much."

"Aww." Kimiko said, patting the shorter male on the head. "That's cute, Omi."

"I have done nothing cute. I simply always look like this."

"No. I mean… you're jealous of Jack Spicer."

"I am _what_?"

"You're afraid Jack's stealing your best friend… it's _cute_."

"It is _not_ cute." Omi paused. "Ant it is _not_ true." Like the monk before him, he was storming off, mad. Leaving the only female to grin behind him.

---

"What do you want, _Ashley_?" Jack spat into his cell phone. Personally, he never knew why he made himself one besides the free wireless that he evilly acquired. It's not like he had any friends. Well… not before… now he was getting calls all the time from one of the Monks saying something was broke…

… and now Katnappe.

"Cool it, doofus. I know you don't like me, and I don't like you…"

"That's for sure."

"But Chase has been acting weird."

Jack felt himself perk up and instantly hated himself for it. "So what?"

"So what? How could you say that? You love the guy."

"Loved." Jack responded, bitterly.

"Oh yes. And now you love Mr. Lame Element."

"Wind is not lame."

"You always use to say it was. You said, 'I'd rather not have powers before I had wind as mine.'"

"Only cause he kicked my ass."

"Everyone kicks your ass, Jack. You should be use to it."

Jack pouted. It's not that he took offence to it because he knew it was true. Unless it was a book test or a mechanical thing he couldn't beat anyone at anything. In fact, it took him almost ten minutes to sit on this branch on the tree in the garden he was in and now he couldn't figure out how to get down.

He wished he had the monkey staff… or any Shen Gong Wu at all… what he had; he gave to the Monks as payment for giving him a room.

"What's Chase doing?"

"He's _meditating_. All the time. He's not stopped since last night."

"Oh yes. Thank you for coming to that. I really appreciate seeing the two people I hate most when I'm trying to enjoy my favorite artist." Jack crossed one arm over his chest, watching as Rai stormed out of the Temple in the distance before sitting down in the field and meditating.

"The two people you hate most? You mean yourself and Wind-boy?"

"Shut up, Cat-litter."

"Meow."

Jack smiled as he watched Raimundo mentally calmed himself down. He could see, (even from this distance) how the other boy had gone from short, angry gasps into long, even breaths. The sun played with Raimundo's features, only proving in Jack's mind that he was a Sex God.

"Spicer, are you listening to me?"

"No."

"I said, even Wuya wants you back."

"That's a lie. She never liked me."

"Who honestly does? She wants you back… Though I think it's just to get Chase to stop moping."

"_He_ broke up with _me_. It makes no sense that _he_ should be the one moping."

"Yes. But _he_ didn't rush out to _your_ sworn enemies' Temple and start a little love affair with one, did he?"

_True. _Point for the Heylin side.

"Why don't you just come home, Jack?"

Omi stormed out the other side of the temple, mimicking Raimundo's moves by plopping down and meditating. However, Omi didn't look as peaceful. Omi, the one who had always trusted Jack in the past (right before Jack stole their Wu) seemed to really not trust him this time. It was the roles reversed with all of the monks. For some reason, Kimiko and Clay trusted him more now than they ever did.

"Chase misses you."

"Chase misses a cheap fuck. Tell him to go pick up an easy emo boy at a club. I'm never joining your side again."

Jack hung up the phone as he turned his attention to the right of him. Clay was meditating too and Jack realized that of all the Monks, he had the least amount of conversation with Clay. He had the least in common with Clay; although they grew up in similar places.

Or at least the same country.

Kimiko came out now, stretching slightly before walking to a spot on her own, in eyeshot of all three of her male companions (they all could see each other, if they were looking) and started to move her arms around slowly. Omi once said it was to power up their chi.

Why didn't Jack have chi?

"What are you doing up there, Jack Spicer?"

Jack looked down. Master Fung was standing under the tree, looking out at his monks with Dojo on his shoulder. It looked weird, seeing Master Fung from this angle… from this view. Everything was weird about it. The monks practicing dutifully without being told, Jack being accepted on the side of good when he felt no less evil in the first place. Three fourths of the monks accepting his presents like he was a janitor or the repair guy.

"Sitting."

"Why?"

"I can't get down."

He saw Master Fung smile and for some reason, it made him smile. The guy was so _old_ but so strong. When he brought himself back from that age he was old and… stinky and…

And dumb.

"Sometimes the journey backwards is harder than the journey forwards."

"I heard you talked in riddles, but I though it was just a rumor."

Master Fung smiled again. "I heard you were bright, but I thought that, too, was just a rumor."

"I don't want to go back to the Heylin side…" Jack admitted. "But I won't fit in here."

"Why not?"

"I don't have an element. I won't be a dragon. I'm horrible at everything except building robots and I'm even bad at that. Your monks always beat me. No matter how hard I work, I'll never be good enough."

"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."

"All play and no work makes Jack a mere toy."

"See." Master Fung smiled. "You're a smart boy. You know proverbs."

"I know a lot."

All four monks were on their feet, building their chi, every so often throwing in a kick or a flip. Jack wasn't even sure he could do that. There was a damp, warm wind rushing over him from Omi, Kim and Rai's chi mixed and he closed his eyes to it. He even felt the tree under him seem to be spiritually aware of the presents of the monks, which he sure was the work of the stable earth, courtesy of Clay.

"We must learn our limits." Master Fung said. "We are all something, but none of us are everything."

"I think it's funny." Jack stated, standing up and easing himself toward the trunk, trying to make his way down, "That everything I've learned here is almost exactly the opposite of what someone told me on the Heylin side. Chase Young always told me that limits were for the weak."

"Chase Young is weak."

Jack lost his grip and fell on his back, knocking the wind out of him. He quickly got on his hands and knees, looking down, coughing and gagging, fighting for breath.

"I see you disagree."

"Chyeah!" Jack coughed, looking up at Master Fung. "I know he's strong like you Xiaolin don't. They've never seen him mad, sleep deprived, hungry and horny. You don't know what it's like calling your best friend your worse enemy."

"I know."

"Then give the Devil his due."

"Chase Young is not as strong as you make him."

Jack looked down, not believing that his hero… his nightmare… was really just a nightmare… _his_ nightmare and nothing to really be afraid of. He couldn't believe that it could have been stopped…

"Evil is a complicated thing, Jack." He felt a hand on his back. "Evil now a-days isn't just people stealing Shen Gong Wu. Innocents are murdered… innocents are raped. These are complicated times we live in, now. But if you make evil seem even stronger it could rule your life… and you are making a mountain out of a molehill."

"You think I could have stopped it?"

"Did you tell him no?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I thought I wanted it…"

"No man chooses evil because it's evil. They simply mistake it for happiness," Master Fung started to walk away. "That is why you went to evil… and that is why you went to Chase Young."

It had been a long time since Jack felt this low; low enough to beat himself. He laid down on his stomach, trying to become the earth.

He damned his stupid masochistic self.

Suddenly he sat up. How did Master Fung know what he and Chase Young did? Nobody seemed to know anything about that except Wuya and Katnappe, both of which were all over Chase… just as Jack had been. Did Wuya tell the Xiaolins in an attempt to embarrass him?

No way. He was giving the Heylins too much credit.

"What are you doing, Jack?"

Jack looked up. Raimundo had his hands on his head, leaning back slightly. The sun was already going down, hidden behind Raimundo. The damn symbolism that seemed to follow Rai around was killing Jack. He stood up and in one fluid motion had his arms around Rai's back; his forehead on the shorter's shoulder.

Raimundo blinked before putting his hands on the other's back, feeling him shaking again.

"It's alright, Jack." He could hear the sobs now. "It'll be okay."

Raimundo looked at his three fellow monks, worriedly.

They shrugged and looked at Master Fung's retreating steps, wondering what he could have said to make the Evil Genius Jack Spicer cry. Not that it ever seemed to take much.

"_Some of them want to use you." _Jack whispered.

"Oh, Jack…" Kimiko said, patting his back. "It's okay. Don't cry."

"_Some of them want to get used by you."_

"Who, Jack Spicer?" Omi asked, determined

"_Some of them want to abuse you."_

"What are you talking about, partner?" Clay asked.

"_Some of them want to be abused."_

"_Everybody's looking for something."_ Rai said back, leading Jack to his room.

End Chapter 3.

---

Song: "Sweet Dreams" by either Eurythmics or Marilyn Manson. I know I'm repeating the same songs, but the same songs are the ones fueling my ideas.

Maybe I'll drop another band next time. I like a lot of little things, so you never know what might show. XP


	4. A Visit from A Nightmare

Tainted Love  
Tomi Sama

**Chapter 3:  
**A Visit from a Nightmare

Pairing: JackxRai  
Warnings: Slash, fluffiness, and a jealous Chase Young, proverbs, rape  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, Jack would have more airtime and Rai would talk more. I lorve his accent.  
Request: Pleeeease Review.

Author's Note: Wow. Chapter 3. I honestly didn't think I'd make it this far. However, I now have a point in my head (which I didn't have when I started) and I've got your lovely, most appreciated reviews that are my fuel. I love them guys. I love you. XP

---

_Jack winced, burying his burning face into the pillow as he felt the tears fall. He didn't know which hurt worse, his shoulder, which was a slight movement away from being pulled from its socket, or his ass._

"_It's going to hurt more if you fight it." A hasty voice whispered in his ear. "Just calm down."_

"_Chase…"_

_He felt the human form of the lizard bite his ear lobe and hissed into the pillow._

"_Jack…"_

_One of Chase's hands were expertly wrapped around the permanent bruise that was Jack's wrist, the other pushing on the small of Jack's back, keeping his body flat against the bed. _

"Every second I'm without you I'm a mess_." Chase whispered before attacking Jack's neck with his teeth. _"Just stay with me now."

_Jack stayed quiet and unresponsive. It was a curse that he'd been born with. He was incredibly submissive by nature and loved to please. While most people accepted this as to why Jack tried to hard and stayed with Wuya; Chase saw it as a weakness he could take advantage off._

"_Ow…" Jack winced, using his free hand to try and pull himself away. Chase was nearly done, but it didn't make Jack feel any better. Although this the nicest Chase he'd ever been succumbed to, it hurt twice as bad, as if Chase had to make up for the niceness in his vicious thrusting._

"_Shut up." Chase moaned._

_Jack adjusted his head, so he wasn't laying in a pool of his own tears. Where were the Xiaolins? Where was Raimundo? Rai… the image of his Brazilian Sex God played in his head. Rai without a shirt on; Rai smiling at him after waking up side-by-side._

_It hurt in his chest… like Rai was dead and he was back with Chase to beat the sadness down. Succumb to the darkness to let the sadness out. _

_Jack cried out. He could see the blood on his back, pouring from the nail wounds Chase inflicted. However, the scratches were normal, it was the hand on the back of his head, pushing, asphyxiating Jack into the pillows._

"_How dare you?" Chase spat, his mouth still by Jack's ear. "How dare you think of that wind rat while you're with me."_

"_Mmm!" Jack pulled from Chase, pounding one hand on the bed, trying to pull his other free of Chase's. Neither worked._

"_Can't you breathe?" Chase whispered. "You don't deserve to breathe."_

"_Chase!"_

"Jack!"

He was drenched as he sat up. He was attacked from behind by a tornado, from the front a volcano, from the right a tsunami and from the left an earthquake, efficiently squishing the skinny boy between them, as the natural disasters talked excitedly at once.

"Jack!"

"Are you okay?"

"Were you dreaming?"

"Was it about Chase Young."

"No it was about Katnappe, duh."

"Chase Young and Katnappe, running off together, I reckon."

"That is most weird."

One voice was absent from the rambling and he felt the tornado pressing hard against him from behind. As the three other monks argued about what Jack had been dreaming about, Jack himself pushed back against Rai, feeling the shorter's arms snake around his waist to pull him closer.

"I was worried."

"It was just a nightmare."

Jack leaned his head back onto Rai's shoulder, seeing the brunet hair lean forward, burying his face in Jack's neck. Jack smiled. It didn't get better than this.

"Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt but we've got a new Shen Gong Wu."

The volcano, tsunami and earthquake left Jack's bedside (which was still on the floor) to see about the new Wu and Jack expected for the tornado to leave too. However, he stayed, hardly flinching at the call of his duty.

It was Jack that stood, forcing Rai to let go.

"Have fun on the hunt." Jack said, stretching as his arms, trying to walk past the gathering at his door.

"Hey, Jack. Why don't you go?"

Jack froze before shaking his head. "Aw, no. That's a Xiaolin/Heylin thing. I don't belong in that."

"But you're a Xiaolin… and you were a Heylin. You're more involved than everyone else…"

Jack shook his head, franticly. He didn't want to go. Some Heylin would be there and he wasn't going to face his demons… not ever if he could… but at least not now. Not today. Not tomorrow. Maybe the day after that. Just _not_ today.

"We must get going." Jack was thankful for Omi's hostility toward him. "Spicer are you coming or not?"

"Not. I think I'll do some work with myself." He gave the Xiaolins a wave, and Raimundo a wink, and was out in the courtyard in seconds. A few seconds latter, the monks were on Dojo's back, flying west. Jack was sitting, facing away from the sun, cross-legged.

He put his wrist on his knees, angling his head up.

"Ommme." Jack stated, trying to calm his mind. _"I need some shelter of my own protection, baby. Be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity."_

Jack was now swaying, his eyes closed. He didn't know how to meditate, but thought it had to do with clearing his mind. But an old saying a nanny told him freaked him out too much to keep his mind completely calm.

Idle hands are the Devil's Playthings.

Sure, it was told to him by a zealous nanny who caught him masturbating at age eight… but it was then, when he started masturbating, that his mother told him he needed a hobby. Robots.

But if idle hands were the devil's playthings; in Jack's mind it only made sense that an idle mind was the devil's playground.

And he thought constantly, to keep the devil out of his head.

"Give the devil his due."

Jack's eyes shot open. Kneeling in front of him was his nightmare… his devil….

"Chase!"

"Jack…"

Jack was quickly in crab position, crawling backwards as Chase stalked, like a cat, on his hands and knees toward the red-head. "M-Master Fung?" Jack called, looking over his shoulder.

Chase was closer, now he wasn't stalking Jack, he was on top of him. With Jack's hands crawling away, Chase's hands matched moving forward, one arm on each side of the red-head's stomach, one push away from being shoved.

"He won't come. He never comes to help people in need."

"I should have known." Jack spat, stopping with his movements. Chase took one more crawl closer, so his hips were against the younger's, before stopping with him. "You hardly ever go to Showdowns. I'd be safer with Rai as he fought Hannibal Bean and Wuya than if I stayed alone…"

"You're so smart." Chase's body dropped a foot, he was now chest to chest with his former ally. "You knew that before you said you wouldn't go. Which implies to me, you knew I'd show up… which also implies you stayed behind to see me."

"Go to hell."

"Do you know how annoying you are?" Chase asked, moving his body forward. Jack shuddered in pleasure. "You're so annoying that when I get rid of you, and am no longer annoyed by the sound of you… I'm annoyed at the silence."

"Sounds like a personal problem."

"That's a revolting stench on you. Xiaolin and self-esteem."

Jack huffed, trying to crawl backwards again. Chase put his hand on Jack's back, keeping him in place as he grinded against him again, loving the slight blush that appeared over Jack's nose whenever he got like this. Chase loved it even more now, seeing the pure hatred in the closed eyes of his old lover.

"You dreamed of me last night."

"I dream of you every night."

"Is Raimundo… unsatisfying in the bed department?"

Jack tilted his head to the side, avoiding Chase's warm breath that came over his face like Raimundo's wind. "I doubt it."

Chase gave a cold laugh, putting his forehead on Jack's neck, "Does he not believe in premarital sex, Jackie? How have you lasted a whole week without being touched?"

"I touch myself."

Chase bit and Jack gasped out loud.

"W-Who's at the showdown?"

"Katnappe and Wuya."

"Send your cheerleaders."

"You send yours."

"They'll be home any minute."

Chase smiled. "They just left. We have time for a quick one."

"Chase…"

"Jack Spicer?" Cold wind suddenly hit Jack and when he opened his eyes, Chase was gone and Master Fung was walking outside. "Who were you talking too?"

"Nobody." Jack said, sighing and shaking. "Nobody's here."

---

"Get your head in the game, Rai!" Kimiko yelled from the sidelines. The showdown was soccer, Wuya and Katnappe vs Rai and Omi, and things weren't well on the Xiaolin side.

Raimundo could remember a time in school back in Brazil, where the same sort of thing happened to him. In fact, coming to the temple saved him from his high school years being spent in mockery and shame. Every time Wuya or Katnappe would run past him, it was like he was in school again with their taunts meaning more to him than they should.

But it was different this time. This time it wasn't cheerleaders to the soccer team calling him a sissy. He isn't the soccer playing, surfing, skateboarding closeted queer he was.

This was a mother and a sister, who hated who their relative was dating.

It wasn't fair! The girls were leaving Omi wide open as they double teamed (and squashed) Rai every time.

And honestly Rai just wanted to get home and sleep with Jack.

"Focus!"

Raimundo couldn't focus. Between being checked by the girls and Omi's gloats and Clay and Kimiko yelling at him, he could hardly stay on his feet. There was only three minutes left and the Xiaolins were ahead by twenty, but that didn't seem to matter to the Heylin witch and her little black cat.

Raimundo pulled himself up, painfully, wiping his cheek. There was blood on his hand from his face. Great. He was hardly up for five seconds before he came crashing down on his stomach. "Hey, little queer." Katnappe was squatting next to him, whispering in his ear. "You'll never be good enough for Jack and he'll never have you. Not after what he's had."

"Katnappe." All four Xiaolins looked at the Heylin bench. Suddenly, from nowhere, Chase Young appeared. He was standing with his arms crossed in front of him, with an uncharacteristic slight blush over his nose. "Get your head in the game."

"Meow." She said, purring as she left Rai's side to join Wuya near the ball.

It didn't matter. There wasn't time to catch up with the Xiaolins and none of the Heylins, including Chase, seemed to care. Wuya was now prancing around, trying to impress Chase and Katnappe continued making Rai her personal scratching post. Chase was just… out of it.

His eyes were trained on Rai. Even when the brunet moved, the lizard eyes moved with him. However, Raimndo had a feeling the elder male was thinking elsewhere. Or if he was thinking of Rai, it wasn't in this setting: a Xiaolin Showdown.

So when Omi victoriously claimed the new Shen Gong Wu and another from the Heylins and the one they got to keep, Rai kept his eyes on Chase. Only after the showdown, was Chase responsive enough to realize the younger was watching him.

Chase grinned, moving his hands to his hips, slowly, teasingly; in a way that Rai knew kept Wuya doing whatever he wanted. However, it was when one eye closed and his tongue darted out to wet his lips did Rai realize something weird was going on. He felt himself blush and he started to stand.

He felt a hand on his shoulders, push him back down to his knees. Katnappe was behind him, whispering in his ear, "First you try to take Jack from us and now Chase? If you don't stop liking my boyfriends, kid, I'll take you out." She purred. "And what would _Jack_ say with your flirting with Chase?"

When Rai turned around to confront her, she was gone. When he turned back to the benches, Chase was gone, too.

Rai pulled himself to his feet, bloody and bruised, to make his way home and hopefully cuddle with Jack.

---

"What the hell happened to you?"

Raimundo was pulled into a soft hug as he stepped down from Dojo and honestly, he hadn't seen Jack standing there, waiting for them; but damn did it feel good. He put his hands on Jack's back lightly, putting his chin on the taller's shoulder. The red-head was shaking and Rai wondered, slightly, if Jack was always so nervous or if he had diabetes or something.

"Xiaolin Showdown."

"Katnappe was over him like flies on a cow pie," Clay said, tipping his hat back to Jack. Jack smiled at him; noting this as their first friendly interaction.

However, seeing the Shen Gong Wu in Omi's beaten-free arms, Jack got confused. "But you won?"

"Yes, Jack Spicer." Omi said, "It was…"

"Why were you the other one to play, Rai?" Rai felt the red-head pull him tighter. "Why not Kimiko or Clay? Why you against Wuya and Katnappe?"

The Xiaolins looked suspiciously at Jack. "How did you know it was a Shen Yi Bu Dare?" Omi asked.

"I know the enemy." Jack sighed, carefully rubbing Rai's back. Rai had to hold back the urge to act like Katnappe and purr at the other's comforting touch.

For some reason, until this moment, Raimundo had never thought Jack was more than just friendly. Surely Jack Spicer, the ex-boyfriend of Katnappe, would never be fully interested in another boy. But when he felt Jack's hands drop, and then go up, under his shirt, on his bare skin…

The other monks had faded away, leaving Jack to half-lead, half-pull Rai to his bedroom.

Raimundo laid on Jack's bed, wondering why the guy that just showed up got a bed, when he, the dragon of wind, simply got a mat on the floor. Rai winced. There had to be an easier way to clean wounds than sticking a wet cloth on them. He let his emerald eyes fall on red ones. The owner of the red eyes was smiling.

He was _enjoying_ this.

"Hey, you sadistic freak, this hurts you know." Rai mumbled, smiling playfully.

"I'm not the sadist. If I was, I'd be making more wounds, not cleaning them." Jack said, running the cloth over a patch of dried blood on Rai's face.

"Then what are you?"

Jack grinned, "I'm the masochist."

Rai knew he'd heard the word before… but whether it was in a psychology classroom back in Brazil or on a documentary on serial killers he watched with Jack, he didn't know.

"You'll learn that soon enough. He learned it and he used it. I don't think you'll be too different." Jack said, now talking to himself.

"It was pretty bad sometimes, too." Jack's hand fell to his chest and winced. Rai could only imagine the amount of pain that had been pushed on the red-head, from all the times the Xiaolins beat him; why would Rai think Jack would have a better home life? The Heylin's probably beat him more. The Heylin "mother" was a witch that was constantly putting her "son" up for adoption and the Heylin Distant-Uncle Chase was a creep.

Rai reached his hand to Jack's and he saw Jack wince from his chest being touched. Rai wondered what was under his shirt that hurt so badly.

Jack's eyes were wide with fear when Rai's made contact with them. There was something beneath Jack's fake macho exterior that Rai wanted to see.

Suddenly, the Heylin genius blushed and his eyes broke from Rai's. "A-Are you comfortable?"

"I had the shit beat out of me by your friends… what do you think?"

"W-Well," Jack said, closing his eyes, "You might be more c-comfortable out of your robes."

"They're like pajamas…" Rai started. However, he realized why Jack had suggested it in the first place when the red-head blushed and looked down. "But they are less comfortable than nothing."

Jack blushed more, looking up to see Raimundo untying the belt around his stomach. He then painfully sat himself up, letting the robe slip, almost teasingly, from his shoulders. Jack, his face now matching his hair and eyes, helped the injured pull off his shirt.

"I-I-Isn't that b-better?" Jack asked, pathetically.

However, Rai didn't stop there. He pushed back with his shoulders, getting his hips above the bed as he started to pull down the white pants that were part of his outfit. He kept his eyes lined with Jack's, and he could tell it was driving the elder crazy.

Raimundo raised an eyebrow and Jack took the hint. In seconds he was scrambling to get his backpack off and about a minute later he was puling off the trench coat and boots. He took off his pants, wearing a pair of boxers with Wal-Mart-style smiley faces on them. Rai noticed that the elder didn't take off his nearly skin tight muscle shirt, another red one, but this one had a picture of Dracula on it.

Why didn't he take it off?

Rai moved over, and again, Jack took the hint. He crawled into the bed and covered himself and Rai up. Rai felt, rather than saw, Jack's insecurity because Jack found his hand in a second and held it lightly, his fingertips just barely intertwined with the dragon's, but enough to feel he was there. Jack also put his chin on a not-so-bruised part of Rai's shoulder.

"Good night Jackie."

Jack smiled. Years of abuse seemed to keep the child in him alive. That must be why the seventeen year old was still calling himself Evil "Boy" Genius, when he was clearly not a boy any longer. Rai's other hand took off Jack's goggles and ran his fingers through his hair. Jack purred softly.

"'Night Rai."

End Chapter 4.

---

Songs: Only two! Gasp. Chase better start getting his own lines and not stealing lyrics from songs he's heard coming from Jack's bedroom. -- "I caught fire" by the Used.

The other one was said while Jack was meditating. "Big Girls Don't Cry" by Fergie. I'm trying to expand Jack's horizons. He seems like the type to like a lot of everything, even if he tries to play that he only likes one or two things.

---

Teaser for the next chapter: (Sorry I forgot to put one in last time)

_As Rai moved closer to Jack to what could have been their first kiss, they suddenly heard a knock on the gate. It was more than weird to hear a knock. First, they were in the middle of nowhere and nobody knew where they were. Second, their parents stopped coming years ago. And Third, the only other people who knew where they were, were the Heylins. And they wouldn't knock. _

_However, when the Xiaolins and Jack ran to the entrance to see who it was as Master Fung entered the door, they were surprised. It was someone they would expect to see near here, but not knocking on the door looking like an aggravated mother._

"_Wuya?" Master Fung asked, looking at the rival with mild curiosity. "What are you doing knocking on our door?"_


	5. Clarity

Tainted Love  
Tomi Sama

**Chapter 5:  
**Clarity

Pairing: JackxRai  
Warnings: Slash, fluffiness, and a jealous Chase Young, proverbs, rape, and one pissed off Jack Spiver.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, Jack would have more airtime and Rai would talk more. I lorve his accent.  
Request: Pleeeease Review.

Author's Note: Five! If you can't tell, I like to keep my layout the same, only adding more to it each time. So I realized I never changed the last chapter to "4" and the Author's note was the same. Ah well. You got it right?

PS: I finally have some idea where I'm going with this. It's a matter of time and inspiration, now. XP And Reviews are my best inspiration.

---

It was the weirdest sight in the history of the Xiaolin Temple. Omi demanded Rai give Jack a pair of his monk clothes and train with them. Today, they were doing some obstacle course that Omi built, and after telling Clay that he had to do it _right_ and not cheat, it was Clay who went first. Then Kimiko, then Rai, then Omi. Each one knocked one or two seconds off the time before them.

And Jack was a perfect cheerleader. He actually seemed like he wanted them all to do the best, (but he obviously wanted Rai to win most) and even congratulated Omi when he beat Rai, while giving Rai a wink over Omi's shoulder.

"Well thank you, Jack Spicer. Your words are most kind." Omi said, putting his hands in the opposite sleeves, looking up at Jack expectantly.

"What?"

"It is your turn."

Jack looked at the obstacle course. You had to climb up something, run, dodge something, run… it was him gym class nightmare come true. He pulled on the sleeves self consciously. He was so glad that Rai had baggy robes because Clay's would have been way too big and Rai's fit him perfectly. But Jack was pretty… unathletic.

"If Jack doesn't want to go, he doesn't have to." Rai said, crossing his arms at Omi.

"Jack doesn't have to." Omi agreed. "I, too, would not want to race against the mighty Xiaolin warriors. Especially if I knew I could not even beat Clay."

"Hey, C'mon, partner!" Clay said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Fine! I'll go." Jack said, snapping his fingers. Instantly a Jack-bot started a song. Kimiko and Rai laughed as Jack stretched to the beat until they heard the familiar beat to Missy Elliot's voice.

"_I drink that Cognac…"_

Jack then started in a light run to the wall. Omi had flipped up it. Jack nearly ran up, pulling himself up by his arms before dropping down. Then he did the Walking-Man backwards to the water. Clay, Kimiko and Rai were rolling with laughter but Omi didn't look amused. From there he lifted up his pants and tip-toed through the shallow pond.

"_Wanna pull my hair, break my back?"_

He got to a tire-swing like dodging thing and jumped on it, holding himself up with one hand, raising his other hand as he used momentum, (and perfect balance), to swing himself around as he lip-synced.

"_Any hustlers in the party, y'all?"_

Clay, Kimiko and Rai yelled back, _"Hell yeah!"_

Jack jumped down, doing a cartwheel down the straight away before climbing up on a log he was supposed to balance on. Instead, he untied his robe, shaking his hips in a mock strip-tease.

"_Strippers take yo' clothes off!"_

Again, three-fourths of the Xiaolins yelled back, _"Hell yeah!"_

Jack took a few more seconds dancing in his best (and it was better than any boy should) stripper dance before jumping down and jogging the rest of the way back. Kimiko and Clay applauded him and Rai hugged him.

"Who taught you how to strip?" Kimiko asked.

"I did. What do you think I did between showdowns?"

Kimiko laughed, but Rai moved the open front part of Jack's robe back, to see why Jack always winced when his chest was touched. He noticed the bruises, huge circles on his stomach and chest, and scratch and knife wounds to rival a gangster after a fight. However, they weren't what caught Rai's attention.

"When did you get that?" The Brazilian asked reaching out to grab the ring pierced through Jack's nipple.

"Ah!" He flinched away from Rai. "Don't touch it… it still hurts."

"So it's new?"

"Two or three weeks ago, but he said it takes like… months to heal." Jack looked down at it, seeming kind of proud about it. "But it hurts like a bitch."

Raimundo leaned down, getting a closer look as he flipped the ring gently, with a grin on his face. "Where'd you get it pierced?"

Jack blushed and when he didn't answer, Rai looked up at him. Jack looked down and mumbled the word, "Chase did it."

"Chase Young put a ring through your nipple?" Omi asked. "Why did he do that?"

"I don't know." Jack said honestly. "I was talking about getting one one day and I woke up the next morning with him on my stomach, with a needle in one hand and a ring on the other. But I don't know why _he_ would do it."

Rai stood up, fixing Jack's robe and tying it again. "Why didn't you show us before?"

"I didn't think you'd be interested."

"You were so wrong…." Rai grinned and Jack could see the thin lair of lust in his eyes.

As Rai moved closer to Jack to what could have been their first kiss, they suddenly heard a knock on the gate. It was more than weird to hear a knock. First, they were in the middle of nowhere and nobody knew where they were. Second, their parents stopped coming years ago. And Third, the only other people who knew where they were, were the Heylins. And they wouldn't knock.

However, when the Xiaolins and Jack ran to the entrance to see who it was as Master Fung entered the door, they were surprised. It was someone they would expect to see near here, but not knocking on the door looking like an aggravated mother.

"Wuya?" Master Fung asked, looking at the rival with mild curiosity. "What are you doing knocking on our door?"

"I'll tell you why I'm knocking at your door, Fung." She said, however her eyes fell on Jack. "I want my boy home now, as his guardian and his babysitter, I demand you return him to me."

"Babysitter!" Jack yelled from behind Rai. The brunet seemed not to mind that he was Jack's human shield. "I was home alone the day I let you out! I haven't needed a babysitter since I was ten!"

"And who spent the last three years babysitting you, Jackie?" Wuya spat back. However, a second later she turned her tone, shifted her weight and ran her hand through her hair. "Oh, honey." She started. "I know we've always had our differences but we all really want you home. Chase won't stop meditating and Katnappe is always running off and you know how much I hate being alone with Hannibal Bean."

"Only slightly more than how much you hate being alone with me…" Jack answered. "We both know what Chase misses from me and I know you don't miss me. You miss Chase."

"Well how was I to know that Chase would, for reasons even God doesn't know, take to you? He sure did hide it! You were always being thrown out of his lair and he always hated having you around. Must be he just liked having a whipped little faggot around." Wuya yelled.

"He'd rather have a whipped little faggot around than a cocky old bitch-hag who can't take no for an answer!" Jack yelled back, no longer hiding behind Rai. Now Rai was holding Jack back. "You always hated me, Wuya! You were just stuck with me because Katnappe's nothing but an unreliable thief and Chase isn't into girls!"

There was silence from everyone but Jack, who had spiked his heart-rate during the argument, so his breathing was trying to catch up. Wuya's mouth was dropped, Master Fung was still, and all of the Xiaolin's paled and looked at each other.

"You disgusting little…"

"You never wondered why Chase always thought you were annoying?" Jack yelled. "You never realized how he'd rather _meditate_ than be around _you_ when he'd spend _hours_ with _me_? You never caught on to the way he talked about Dashi? He was friggen in love with Dashi!"

Again, he'd shocked the Xiaolins into silence.

"Why do you think it was so easy for Hannibal Roy Bean to get him to drink that crap?" Jack made a lunge forward with a surprising amount of force. Rai had trouble holding him back. "All he had to say was 'Dashi doesn't love you. Dashi loves Guan!' And Chase drank. Now he's stuck with you! I don't pity him. I know what it's like being stuck with someone as horrible as you."

The Xiaolins felt the end of Jack's rant, and turned to Wuya. They expected fire and brimstone. They expected to be taken out in the rage. Instead, Wuya looked like she was going to cry. Apparently she was more human than they thought.

"You little fag." She whimpered.

"And you use the same insult… if you took long enough to listen to me once and a while… you'd know that _fag_ is the name that bothers me the least." Jack mumbled back.

"You're coming back, Jack." She said. "Whether it's me or one of the other Heylins… you'll be back there and you'll worship the ground Chase walks on, again."

"Why would I need to worship Chase's ground when I worship a Xiaolin Dragons?" Jack said, gesturing wildly at Rai. "Just get the hell out, Wuya. Nobody wants you around here."

Wuya looked helplessly at the stunned monks. Kimiko was looking at Jack like she'd finally figured it out… Clay was looking at Wuya like he finally figured her out… Omi was looking at Master Fung, like he was trying to figure him out, and Rai… the boy that returned her to her state… was now holding back a seeing-red Jack, whispering something to him in Portuguese to calm him down. Jack… her little Jack… she'd never fully appreciated him until he was gone and now it was like a teenager rebelling against his uncool mother.

As she turned her back and walked out, she felt something more than just her dignity and pride leave her. But she vowed to get that little punk if it was the last thing she did.

Once the evil cloud that surrounded Wuya was gone, the Xiaolins looked, surprisingly, at Jack. Jack had his arms draped protectively across Rai's shoulders, like he would try to jump over them if Wuya came back. Rai had a firm grip on Jack's robe at his sides, to keep him from jumping, but his eyes were wide and confused.

"Jack… was all that…" Kimiko started.

Jack was still shaking and he finally let go of Rai. Rai, however didn't let go of him and when Jack sat down, Rai was pulled down across from him. Jack sat cross legged and closed his eyes, trying desperately to master the art of meditation. However, he lacked the ability to clear his mind and it was even harder to try when he was so angry.

Rai stayed sitting across from Jack, hearing the other mumble his complaints about Wuya under his breath for a few minutes.

"Jack?"

Jack kept his eyes closed and set his jaw. He now stopped mumbling, but the look on his face proved that meditating didn't work.

"Jack?" Rai asked again, leaning forward on his knees to put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"What, Rai?"

"Did you mean that?"

Jack opened one eye. "Mean what?"

"That you worship the ground I walk on?"

Jack blushed and closed his eye, again. He always had a temper, but maybe he should start keeping in mind what he was going to say before it came out. "Wasn't that obvious?"

"I didn't… I didn't even think you were… I thought you were dating..." Rai mumbled, his other hand going to Jack's hair, slowly. "I thought you were dating Katnappe."

"What?" Jack opened his eyes again, sticking out his tongue in disgust. "Who told you that?"

Rai shot a look at the other three monks, not remembering _which_ had said it, but they all fueled the idea. They all kindled the fire.

"I came here because _Chase_ broke up with me." Jack sighed, once again shutting his eyes. "Not Katnappe. Ew. That's gross. She's a _girl._"

Suddenly, he heard Rai laugh and he felt incredibly warm. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around the younger monk, grinning slightly as he did so. "Ew. You thought I was straight?"

"Well…"

"Doesn't everything I've ever said and done gone against that?"

"Well…" Rai started again. "Macho guys can be gay, too. So I guess I figured whimps could be straight."

"Oh, so now I'm a whimp. Thanks."

"You can be a whimp…" Rai said, blushing slightly. "If I can be your macho guy."

Jack grinned and pulled Rai away to look him in the face. "I accept. Although I have to warn you I'm incredibly high maintenance."

"I can manage."

"Yeah?"

"Probably."

Jack just grinned again, and finally, after what seemed like forever, pulled Raimundo in that last few inches so they were kissing. At last.

"That is most disturbing." They heard Omi say as the oh, so familiar lightning flashed from Kimiko's camera.

"Hey, Partner." Clay said. "Don't be dissing the love."

"What are you saying, Clay? Are you a Brokeback kind of Cowboy?" Kimiko added.

"No, ma'am… but that doesn't mean they can't be…"

"Hey." The three monks looked down at Jack, who had just broken the kiss with Rai. "You mind shutting up for five seconds? You're kind of distracting us…"

"Not a problem, not a problem." Kimiko said as she took the other two boys by the arms and lead them away from the scene.

Rai took a hold of Jack's goggles, pushing them back off his head before dropping them to the ground. "So where were we?"

"Right about here…"

And like a fairy tale ending, they kissed into the sunset with the three monks arguing in the background.

---

"Fuck!" Wuya knew that Chase had a temper, but this wasn't regular temper Chase. This was fire and brimstone Chase. She backed away, holding up her arms.

"C-Chase! If I had known this would happen I wouldn't have went."

"Fuck that Jack Spicer." Chase said, throwing a chair across the room in his lair. His jungle cats dodged and mewled angrily. "I don't see what that Dragon has that I don't!"

"Maybe it's inner peace."

"Do you dare say I don't have inner peace, Wuya?" Chase said, shooting daggers at her with his eyes.

"Oh, no. Chase, that's not what I meant. I just mean… All that Jack ever wanted from you was to wake up _with you there_. That's all Rai has that you don't. Maybe you just need a relationship-makeover."

"Or maybe…" Chase said, sitting on this thrown, putting his hand on his chin in thought. "Maybe I just need to _see_ what the dragon has that I don't…"

---

Song Info:

Only one. "We Run This" by Missy Elliot. I'm not going to lie. I love the beat or whatever in this. The "Do. Do Do Do. Do Do Do."s The part that's from that one episode of Fresh Prince. I hate that show, but I loved their dance.

---

Scenes from the next Tainted Love:

"_That's only because I'm here." Jack grinned. "It's because you're my boyfriend."_

_Rai blushed softly, and hovered himself closer. "You're such a girl. Let me guess, you want a diamond necklace for your birthday?"_

_Jack stuck out his tongue. "No. I just… I never had a boyfriend before."_

"_What about Chase?"_

"_He didn't even like me." Jack said, although it was still obvious he had it in for Chase._

"_Well… I like you…"_


	6. Fight or Flight?

Tainted Love  
Tomi Sama

**Chapter 6:  
**Fight or Flight?

Pairing: JackxRai  
Warnings: Slash, fluffiness, and a jealous Chase Young, proverbs, rape, and one pissed off Jack Spiver.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, Jack would have more airtime and Rai would talk more. I lorve his accent.  
Request: Pleeeease Review.

Author's Note: Siiiiiiix! Well. What can I say? I don't know how it's been so far, but from after this one, I have a feeling it's going to get veeery angsty. I am an angst writer, after all. XP

---

Training again. Damn, it was like that was all the Xiaolins did and now that he was dating (he let his mind squeal like a fangirl every time he thought about it) the Brazilian Sex God Raimundo, Omi expected three times more from him. However, it came with perks. One, Kimiko convinced Omi that they would train more effectively with music, so Jack's Jam-bot was constantly playing mixes of Clay, Kimiko, Jack and Rai's favorite songs. Two, Omi seemed to trust Jack more now, because when they trained, they trained with Shen Gong Wu and Jack officially got his Monkey Staff back.

And three, which was really number one on Jack's list, was that weightless feeling he felt around Rai. Literally. When the Xiaolins realized Jack honestly couldn't do more than a cartwheel without the monkey staff, they all tried to train him.

However, he was sure his body would never be able to do what the Xiaolins could.

Jack learned how to dance a mean square-dance courtesy of Clay. Jack learned how to keep his nail polish (which he didn't actually wear until it was forced on him for this lesson) from chipping courtesy of Kimiko. And Jack learned to never, ever go to Omi for help because the stupid monk didn't know what modesty was and was bossier than Chase when it came to kung-fu moves.

And Chase had tried to train Jack, too.

However, courtesy of Rai, Jack flew.

"Okay, Jack." Rai said. "Are you ready?"

Jack was distracted. He was too busy focusing on how his name… his first name… sounded in Rai's voice and the shape of Rai's mouth when he said it. It was like heaven. He couldn't really recall anyone saying his name like that. Chase was always demanding and usually went with his last name, Wuya was always pissed, and Katnappe… usually called him crybaby or something. But Rai made it sound awesome.

He always thought "Jack" was a lame evil genius name, but the way Rai said it…

"Three… two… one…"

"AHHH!"

Suddenly Jack was being thrown into the air when there was no one around. He flailed his arms, trying to brace himself for the fall but it never came. Instead, he felt the wind rushing around him, keeping him floating awkwardly three feet from the ground.

He heard Rai's laughter and blushed. "Do you really think I'd let you fall? Wow, talk about trust issues."

"Hey! Try dating someone that always throws you out of their lair and then see how you have trust issues."

"Yeah, but you're not dating him anymore, are you?" Rai said, hands on his hips with a goofy grin on his face. "You've finally pushed past the loser Heylins and you're dating a Xiaolin Dragon. How does that make an evil genius feel?"

"Like a rotten _evil_ genius." Jack was starting to flip slowly in the weightless current.

"Maybe you'll be a monk." Rai said, "But even if you decide to be an evil genius and take over the world, I'll still like you."

"You're _so_ sweet." Jack grinned, floating on his back with his hands behind his head. "And this is amazing. To counter the gravity you're making an updraft of about…" he put his hand on his chin, "120 mph… And it feels so controlled."

"I'm in control." Rai grinned and Jack wished he'd never said anything. Suddenly Rai's arms flew up, and Jack flew another twenty feet in the air, screaming and closing his eyes.

Then Rai started making waving motions, and Jack flew back and forth, with enough spin on the air that made him flip. Suddenly, he was stationary again and he floated and Rai set him lightly on his feet.

"I remember when I first gave Omi a ride on the wind he freaked." Rai did a let the wind carry him upwards with top spin in a very slow back-flip, stopping when he was vertically upside down, his shirt falling down around his head. He let his hands drop too, his fingers barely touching the ground. "_'Raimundo. You must learn to master your element or you will never be an apprentice like the rest of us.' _"

"He's a loser." Jack said, sitting down and putting his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. "When they pick a leader, they won't pick Omi because he's too cocky. They won't pick Kimiko because she has a temper and they won't pick Clay because he's stupid."

Rai turned his body to look at the redhead, and Jack admired the control he had over his element. A gymnast would kill to have flexibility like that. "They wouldn't pick me."

"Why not?"

"I joined they Heylin side once."

Jack rolled his eyes. "And you've repented and beat yourself up over it for years."

"I can't undo the damage I did then." He let himself down slowly, so he was hovering two feet from the ground, eye level with Jack. "I still don't think they trust me. I can feel them holding back when they need my help."

"That's only because I'm here." Jack grinned. "It's because you're my boyfriend."

Rai blushed softly, and hovered himself closer to the redhead. "You're such a girl. Let me guess, you want a diamond necklace for your birthday?"

Jack stuck out his tongue. "No. I just… I never had a boyfriend before."

"What about Chase?"

"He didn't even like me." Jack said, although it was still obvious he had it in for Chase.

"Well… I like you…"

When Jack looked back up at Rai, he was incredibly close and looking down at Jack, like he wasn't sure if he was aloud to do what he wanted. Jack smirked and put his arms around the brunet's shoulders and pulled him down. Rai lost control of his element in surprise, and crashed the two feet on top of Jack with a little yell. The yell was silenced when Jack forced their lips together.

Rai broke the kiss and looked down at Jack. Jack suddenly thought of what Chase had told him… about Jack being a whore and how he couldn't believe he lasted _this_ long without physical contact. He realized Chase was right, and he couldn't stop himself from pulling the younger boy back down, forcing them together more roughly, and pushing his tongue into the mix.

Rai gave a small, unconfident moan and Jack felt wind whip through his hair. He smiled at the thought of it. The Xiaolins lost control when they were turned on.

"Raimundo? Jack Spicer? Are you training?" An updraft got Rai standing next to Jack just before Omi showed up, giving the two of them suspicious looks.

"It is time to go to bed, now. As you are a warrior in training, Jack Spicer, you are required to go to bed, now. And not stay up late singing into your hairbrush to your lady-man singer."

"Oh. You did _not_ just call Marilyn Manson a lady-man." Jack said, sitting up to look at him.

"I think he was confused by the name." Rai said, quick to save Omi. "Not that he looks like a girl or anything."

Omi opened his mouth to speak, however the fire behind Rai's gaze kept him quiet.

"We're going to bed" Rai said, picking up Jack with a gust of wind and putting his hands behind his back as he started walking off.

"A lady-man." Jack sighed to himself, looking at Omi as he ran off to Rai, lacing his arm through the brunet's. Said brunet looked at him with a "what the hell?" expression until he got a grin. Then he sighed, and led Jack back to Jack's room.

Omi sighed. Maybe Kimiko was right. Maybe he missed hanging out with his friend.

----

"_Chase, stop it."_

"_Shut up, Spicer. You want this as much as I do."_

"_Chase, _no_!"_

_Jack heard a small grunt and that was how he knew, for sure, that Chase was done. After Jack realized he didn't want it was much as he thought he had, (although he still loved Chase) he let Chase take him with an almost out-of-body experience. That final grunt was Jack's spirit's cue to return home. _

"_See, it wasn't so bad."_

"_Why don't you love me, Chase?" Jack asked, still on his stomach, facing away from his lover._

"_Who said I didn't love you?" The stoic returned._

"_I just thought…"_

"_So you've been thinking again."_

"_I see Rai when I wake up. Why didn't you ever wake up with me?"_

_Chase stood up, dressing himself in an old blue robe that Jack suspected was 1500 years old (not because it smelled or looked old, but because it looked like so Xiaolin Dragon), "I go to sleep with you, isn't that enough?"_

_Chase ran his hand under his hair, getting the long greenish-black locks out of his robe. He tied the front and slipped on his slippers before walking out without a look back._

_Jack closed his eyes, blinking the tears away. "No, it's not."_

"Goddamn it! I hate stupid Portugal!"

Jack opened his eyes. He couldn't see for a second, which proved he was crying. Damnit. He could see the blurry outline of Rai, who had one of Jack's arms and Ninja Fred in his arms, while his eyes were fixed, angrily on Jack's TV.

Jack turned his head, but he could have guessed it was soccer.

Jack sighed, putting his other hand over his eyes. He would swear to God, Chase was getting in his dreams on purpose. But Jack hated himself for giving in. He hated how even in his dreams he wouldn't fight back. But most of all, he hated waking up with a hard-on after dreaming of torture-sex with Chase.

"Goddamn it!"

"Ouch, Rai." Jack said, trying to pull back his arm as Rai subconsciously gave it a rug-burn. "And don't you speak Portuguese? Isn't that like basing your homeland."

Rai looked down as he let go of Jack's arm and flashed him a thousand dollar smile. "No! You're American, right? That's like saying you're technically from England because you speak English."

"Pip pip, cheerio."

Rai laughed. "Did you sleep well?"

"No." Jack said, moving over to put his head on Rai's lap. Rai's hand came down and started running through the red hair. Jack purred and closed his eyes. "I go to sleep wishing to not wake up."

"Aww." Rai said, his short finger-nails scratching lightly at Jack's scalp. "You're so emo. Do I have to check your wrists?"

"Ha. Ha." Jack said, closing his eyes. "If I never had to sleep, I would want to live."

"One time Hannibal Bean was making my worse nightmare come true and I was awake for forty-nine hours and felt dead." Rai tilted Jack's head to look at him. "You'd so want to sleep after that long."

Jack smiled. "What was your worse nightmare?"

"Uh… well it's this jelly-fish thing from Brazilian folklore."

Jack laughed.

"Hey! C'mon. Isn't you're worse nightmare irrational and unreal?"

"No." Jack said honestly. "My worse nightmare is alive and well. It's a deeply fearsome… fear."

"I thought your worse fear was being flushed down the toilet and clowns."

"I meant besides those."

Rai was quiet and for some reason, Jack felt peaceful, lying in Rai's lap as he worked his magic with his fingers. There was a cool, comfortable breeze in the enclosed room and Jack always had fresh air while around Rai.

"_So deep that it didn't even bleed?"_

Jack looked up at Rai, who was smiling.

"Try the next one. _So deep that I didn't even scream fuck me._"

Rai nodded again. He knew that there was something profound and he was giving a hint at something, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Before he could ask, Jack got up announcing he was going to take a shower and was out of the room. A few moments later, Jack, the water and Marilyn were singing in the bathroom and Rai turned his attention back to the soccer game.

"Dragon of the Wind?"

Rai turned around to see Chase Young leaning leisurely against the door. Rai tried to stand, to get into a fighting position, but his foot was tangled around the blankets and he fell, face first, to the ground. It wasn't the falling that hurt his pride, however. It was Chase Young laughing at him, grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet like they were friends.

"You know you've been hanging out with Jack Spicer too much when you trip over your own feet."

"What do you want, Chase?" Rai demanded, getting into a fighting position.

Chase, however, had his arms crossed with his eyes traveling over the young Dragon's body. Rai realized and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to hide himself from the predatory eyes. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm simply trying to see why Jack won't come home."

Rai frowned.

"Honestly, I'm better than you." Chase's hands went to his hips as he walked around the self-conscious Raimundo. "I'm taller, I'm stronger, I'm older." Chase stopped in front of Rai, his hand reaching out slowly, pulling the waistband of Rai's boxers out. Rai slapped his hand away and jumped back, blushing. "And I'm bigger. What do you have that I don't?"

"Because maybe it's not height or age or… size." Raimundo said, his hands holding over his boxers protectively.

"You forgot strength."

"I don't think you're stronger than me."

"Would you like to test your theory?" Chase asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Anyway_ maybe it's not about that stuff." Rai looked around, thinking about using his element to whip something at Chase. However, everything in the room was a half finished robot, Jack's bed and his TV. Rai couldn't really ruin Jack's stuff.

"He's banking thousands of amazing trips on the hope that you might be half as good as me…"

"What are you talking about?" Rai asked, taking another step backwards.

Chase was once a dragon-in-training, like himself, right? Raimundo thought. Judging the pure hatred blaring from Chase's eyes, he would bet his Pelé autographed soccer ball that Chase's element was fire. However, as sudden as the emotion showed itself, it retreated and Chase crossed his arms again.

"You're an intelligent young man, what do you think of prostitution and whores?"

Raimundo nearly fell down again, from the pure… randomness of the question. "What?"

"You heard me. What do you think of people who sell their body for money… or some other form of personal gain?"

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know." Chase put his hand on his chin and looked up. "Say… the secretary is sleeping with the boss to get a promotion…"

Raimundo was suddenly reminded of the time he was a Heylin henchman and Clay and Kimiko kept him running around for almost an hour outside when the real fight was going on inside. He knew that Chase was getting at something, like he'd realized it was weird that Clay and Kimiko wouldn't run away. But the _reason_, again, was beyond him.

Sometimes he wished he was Jack.

Jack, evil genius extraordinaire, would know what the hell Chase was getting at.

"I-I guess she should just earn her promotion."

"Is she a dirty person, Raimundo? What if she were your girlfriend? Would you want to have sex with her knowing she'd been sleeping with her boss for years to get a promotion?"

Rai was silent. He got it. He knew what Chase was getting at.

Suddenly Chase was on top of him, arms pinning Rai to the wall with the same viciousness Rai had seen before. Chase leaned closer, and whispered, "What if I told you it was all in vain? What if I told you she never got the promotion, but still has that nagging pain in her ass that reminds her of her failed attempts."

"Go away." Rai closed his eyes, tears burning in them.

"I'm not a nightmare like your foolish urban legend. When you open your eyes, I'll still be here. I'm not going to go away."

"Just leave!" Rai closed his eyes tighter and pushed. He felt like a child and he didn't want to hear it. "Go away, Chase. Leave me alone!"

"I won't leave you alone until I get what I want."

"You can't have Jack!" Rai pushed. He felt pathetic; he couldn't even get his arms out straight. Chase was a brick wall and Rai felt like a five-year-old having a temper-tantrum.

He felt Chase smirk against his neck. Rai always thought Chase would be cold, but his lips were surprisingly warm. "Then I'll take the next best thing."

Rai cried out when he felt the bite, and then the tongue run over it. He pushed again. "Jack!"

"What?"

When Rai opened his eyes, untrue to Chase's words, the ex-Dragon was gone and Jack was standing, naked except for a blue towel hanging dangerously low on his hips, before him. Another blue towel was on his head, his hand rubbing his hair dry. His other hand held up the pathetic tie job, barely covering himself.

When Rai didn't answer, Jack shrugged and walked to his closet.

Rai felt dirty… just from one little bite on his neck. He felt that the least he should do would be to go to a priest, spill his guts, take two Hail Mary's and call him in the morning. However, looking at Jack in nearly his nude glory, made him realize something.

One bite was nothing.

"J-Jack?"

Jack turned around with mild curiosity written on his face. "What?"

"Where'd you get those scars?"

"What scars?"

"The fucking scars on your back!" Rai suddenly yelled, finally unpeeling himself from the wall to hold Jack still. "It looks like someone ran a knife over you!"

Jack laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing for, you bastard?"

"I _told_ you I was a masochist. Half of them are from Chase." Jack tried to look at his back. "He wrote his name down here." Rai saw one of Jack's hands run across the spot where girls get the tattoos just above their pants. When his hand moved, Rai could see a choppy, knife written Chase Young going across it like fire.

"Half of them?"

"Half are from Chase, a quarter are from explosions in my lair and the other quarter is from you."

"Me?" Rai squeaked.

"Well not _you… _I meant the Monks… all of you."

Jack pulled on a long-sleeved black turtle neck, seemingly not noticing Rai's silence. He hummed lightly, as he dressed. However, once dressed, he turned to face his boyfriend. He couldn't ignore the hurt look on his face.

"Hey, C'mon now, Rai. We're enemies. You were bound to leave scars."

"And what about Chase!?" Rai suddenly demanded. "He was your ally and he caused twice as many scars on you…"

"Hey… don't judge my scars when you keep yours hidden under a fancy robe." Jack poked Rai's chest, frowning. Rai knew he was just being metaphorical because Rai was only in his boxers at the time. "Just because, like everything else, my scars are worn proudly on my skin that doesn't mean everyone who sees them can comment."

"Why did you let him?"

"Why do you think?" Jack had tears in his eyes as he pulled on his usual pair of pants.

Rai looked down as Jack walked out of the door.

Rai couldn't help but feel like crawling in a hole to rot. However, in that second, Jack peaked his head through the door and gave Rai a little wink, "And c'mon? You're going to sit here, as my boyfriend, and tell me that if you were given the chance to be a dog to a cat-lover, you wouldn't bark at the chance?"

Rai smiled. "You're wrong on so many levels, Jack Spicer. There is no way I would let Chase Young carve his name as my tramp stamp!"

Jack stuck out his tongue. "Who said I let him? And besides, on more important matters including people's tramp stamps did you know Kimiko has one?"

"No way!"

"Way! She showed it to me and everything."

"Why would she show you?"

"Because I'm fruiter than Clay's Uncle Tex riding bareback at a cowpoke convention." Jack pointed his thumb at himself with another wink. "She knows I'm not interested."

"You've just hit a new level of wrong."

"Either way… I've seen it."

"Just because you and Kimiko are girlfriends and you're doing each others nails…" Rai said.

"Hey. Do you know how attracted girls are to gay men?" Jack smirked. "There's like… a cream sensor in their icky female parts that attach themselves to me. And off the record, she doesn't even know if I'm interested in her. I could be batting for both teams, here." Jack made a motion with his hands, like swinging for at a baseball.

"You've always been swinging for both teams, Spicer." Rai smirked playfully. "How many times have you gone from Heylin to Xiaolin? However, one team you always remained loyal to was the cock."

Jack batted his eyelashes. "Too true. They're the only ones who totally have my loyalty. But either way, before I get all sobby and gay on you I'm off to help Kimiko!"

Jack wondered off and Rai ran to the door after him. "Help Kimiko what?"

"You know!" Jack spun around. "Girly stuff!"

Rai, who may be batting for half of Jack's team, had absolutely _no_ desire to paint his fingernails or plan a party. So he decided to turn the other way to train with Omi.

And while both boys were distracted, Chase Young made his second move.

He appeared, with practiced stealth on the front lawn of the temple. He placed down a box that had, "Jack Spicer" written in the same choppy writing as the knife marks on Jack's back, on the temple steps and vanished just as quickly.

---

Songs:

Not many!

Rai quoted "All That I've Got" by the Used and Jack quoted it back when they were in bed watching the Brazil vs Portugal game. (I watched that game. It was soooo good. XP)

---

A tid bit from next chapter!

_The three boys on the sideline saw Kimiko grinning wildly while Jack counted out loud for her benefit. Rai crossed his arms, watching as Jack spun Kimiko, her skirt coming up, showing her underwear to the other boys. He looked at Clay and Omi, they had soft blushes on their face, clearly proud at Jack's dominate ability to dance._

_Looking with jealousy back at the dancing couple, he saw Jack was watching him. He winked as he moved his hand lower on Kimiko's back. The girl never thought twice about the hand inching down her back._


	7. A Party and A Showdown

Tainted Love  
Tomi Sama

**Chapter 7:  
**A Party and A Showdown

Pairing: JackxRai  
Warnings: Slash, fluffiness, and a jealous Chase Young, proverbs, rape, and one pissed off Jack Spicer.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, Jack would have more airtime and Rai would talk more. I lorve his accent.  
Request: Pleeeease Review.

Author's Note: Lucky Seven. I've gotten in the habit of Thursadays, I think. They're my favorite days and such. Also, I seem to have to have a dance party in anything I do. I just love dancing. XP

---

"Higher, Omi. Nope… a little higher… a little higher… almost there…"

"No, Rai! The lights have to be hung _in the center!_ What's a lightshow that's not perfectly _symmetrical_?"

"Dojo! What are you doing? Get out of the food and give Omi help! He's too short!"

"C'mon, cowboy! I thought you said you could lift a cow! I don't have more than a cow's weight of CDs"

The two bossy teens looked at each other through squinted, happy eyes. They were like girlfriends, just as Rai had said, and there was nothing girlfriends did better than what they were doing now.

Bossing every male in a half-mile radius around.

"Kimiko." Omi called from Dojo's back. "Is this a satisfactory height?"

Kimiko looked up, smiling at the sign. "Yep."

"Don't you think "Kimiko and Jack's Awesome Dance Party" is a little too… obvious?" Dojo asked.

"Nope."

"Jack, are these lights right?" Rai called.

"They're fine, honey."

"The CDs are ready, Jack." Clay added, taking off his hat to fan his face with.

"You know what? I'm just going to use my iPod." Jack plugged in the hand-held music player with another cheeky grin on his face. "There are more songs on this than all of those CDs."

"Great." Clay mumbled, sitting down as he fanned himself.

"Here." Jack grinned, pushing a drink toward Clay. "Sorry about that."

"Thanks, Partner."

"No problem."

"Jack Spicer?" Jack turned to face Master Fung. Master Fung held out a box, with a troubled look on his face. Jack was confused, until he saw the hand writing. "This was on the front step."

"Chase Young." Jack's hands started to shake as he took the box. "Do you remember the time he took Katnappe as his apprentice instead of me? Or the time he trained with Jerome?"

"Jermaine." Omi corrected.

"Whoever. Point is… he pushed me aside at every chance he had. He even stole Wuya from me! And now he won't leave me the hell alone." Jack crossed his arms and flopped down cross legged on the floor, the box landing beside him. "Tell me. Why is that?"

"He just never realized that half of Granny's Texas Pie is better than none."

Jack sighed. "If you're born to be shot…"

"… then hang yourself?" Omi added, smiling lightly. The glares he got from his fellow monks proved that was _not_ the end of that saying.

"Aw cheer up, Partner." Clay said, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"No man can serve two masters." Kimiko smiled, poking his nose.

"What about… One murder makes a villain, millions a hero."

"Rules protect the players." Rai crossed his arms. "That's what they told us during soccer games, anyway."

"Rules are made to be broken."

"Forgive and forget." Rai added.

"Revenge is a dish, best served cold."

"Well, gee, partner. How could anyone know more proverbs than Master Fung?"

"I got it!" Dojo cried. "If you take an old, dirty, hungry, mangy, sick and wet dog and feed him, wash him, and nurse him back to health, he will never turn on you. He will never bite you."

The monks and Jack looked expectantly at Dojo to finish.

"That's how men and dogs differ."

"Um…" Jack looked up. "How about… The road to hell is paved with good intentions."

"Oh, that is a good one."

"What about…" Kimiko started.

"Do not have a war with words." Master Fung said, as always, speaking up just as you forget he's there. "This appears to be a most wondrous party and I see you have finished your chores."

"Thanks to Jack." Kimiko said, hugging his arm and taking his hand. "He made cleaning-bots."

"It was nothing." Jack said, modestly for a change, as Rai pried the girl off of him to take her spot. She pouted and he stuck out her tongue. Jack didn't notice anything.

"It was something, Jack Spicer." Master Fung said. "In fact, I have been meaning to tell you all some good news as far as Jack Spicer goes. It appears that in lost scrolls, there can be more than four dragons."

"Oh!" Omi was suddenly on Jack's shoulders with his hands on his head. "Jack Spicer is going to be Earth!"

"Hey, little buddy." Clay said, stomping the floor, making the small boy fall to the ground next to Jack, "That's my element."

Omi tugged on Jack's hand. "Then Wind."

With a gush of the element, Omi flew from Jack and Rai was standing between them. "Filled. And would you guys stop touching him?"

"Jealous, much?"

"Then fire." Omi finally concluded. One look from Kimiko got Omi to give a sly smile. "I mean, Kimiko is only a _girl_ and therefore she can share."

Master Fung ignored the cheese-like boy's cries in pain as he was scorched and he continued to the other four. "In fact, I am quite surprised nobody realized your potential sooner as a Xiaolin Monk. You're metal."

"What?" Omi and Jack said together, both in disbelief.

"In ancient Chinese scrolls it shows that metal is one of the original five elements, and everything seems to point to you, Jack Spicer. In fact, your elemental taste is spicy."

There was a silence in which the monks pondered the new news. It was Jack who spoke first. "So I can like, what? Fix things? Kimiko makes fireballs, Rai can fly, Omi can get people wet and Clay can move the earth and I fix stupid robots?"

"Oh, no." Master Fung said. "However, we will get into this later. Right now it appears you have a party to attend to… so by all means…"

And as if the Jack-bots knew the command, a song started playing through the speakers Jack had made. And suddenly, it seemed to make sense. How else did Jack get a real bed when they had the floor? How else did Jack have a TV and an endless supply of robots? The metal he used for everything seemed to _appear_ from no where, right when he needed it.

"C'mon, Jack!" Kimiko called, tugging on the red-head's hand toward the center of the flashing lights. "Kimiko and Jack's Awesome Dance Party has started."

With a shy smile from Jack, he finally allowed her to pull him to the middle, and like the gentleman he was, he spun her into him with class. He'd told the monks that his mother made him take ice skating lessons; he failed to state that she also made him take dancing.

After a quick once over to show Kimiko how to tango, the two were quickly tangoing to new aged music.

"_Whacha gon do with all that junk? All that junk inside your trunk?"_

The three boys on the sideline saw Kimiko grinning wildly while Jack counted out loud for her benefit. Rai crossed his arms, watching as Jack spun Kimiko, her skirt coming up, showing her underwear to the other boys. He looked at Clay and Omi, they had soft blushes on their face, clearly proud at Jack's dominate ability to dance.

"_I'mma get get get get you drunk, get you love drunk off my humps."_

Looking with jealousy back at the dancing couple, he saw Jack was watching him. He winked as he moved his hand lower on Kimiko's back. The girl never thought twice about the hand inching down her back.

However, the song ended before he got all the way down, and he and Kimiko separated. The couple walked back to their waiting friends while the song switched.

"_It's so hard not to stare at that honkytonk badonkadonk."_

Next was a country song and Clay grabbed Jack's wrist pulling him to the middle. After Clay gave his little spiel, the two were line dancing and Rai was impressed with Jack's ability to learn so fast. By the time the choris got in, Jack was line dancing perfectly.

"_Got it going on like Donkey Kong."_

However, more impressively, Jack broke out of the dance to turn around, facing the other way, doing the mirror image of Clay's dance, facing him.

"_Lord have mercy, how'd she even get them britches on?"_

The third time, Jack had jazzed it up, making it twice as difficult, teaching Clay his new dance. Winded, Jack walked Clay back to the sidelines.

With a violin intro, Jack backward skipped himself into the middle of the floor. Omi, knowing he was next, flipped closer to Jack.

"_Are you ready? Let's go!"_

Obviously, Jack didn't have the skill to keep up with Omi, but to the beat and with his knowledge of dance, he was able to dodge and put appropriate movements.

"_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill. Fifteen percent concentrated power of will. Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain. And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!"_

And like every fight Omi had with Chase Young, it looked incredibly impressive and had both boys panting in the end.

As Omi walked back saying, "That was most impressive, Jack Spicer. You should put more focus into your training and less into your dancing."

"_Ladies up in here, tonight. No fighting."_

"Yeah, sure." Jack said to Omi as he held out his hand to Rai. Rai took in, grinning as Jack sambaed him to the dance floor.

"_Shakira, Shakira."_

"I'm not Spanish." Rai said, as Jack pulled him into him.

"I know."

"_Oh, baby when you talk like that…"_

With his hips, Jack was rocking with Rai in a way more intimate way than he'd danced with the other three. Rai had a soft blush as he pushed back into Jack.

"Whoa! Hold up." Dojo was back.

"Ugh!" Jack pulled away from Rai and crossed his arms. Rai blushed and held his hands lower, avoiding Jack's gaze. However, he could see the self-righteous smirk the other was giving him.

"Shen Gong Wu alert."

"Do we need this one?" Rai asked, taking Jack's hand in both of his. Bad move. The red-head pushed the brunet's hands back, groping him with a smirk.

"Oh, definitely." Dojo said.

Rai saw white as Jack turned around. Jack's fingers were expertly rubbing Rai through his pants. Whatever that Wu did; neither boy found out. They were on Dojo and riding to their destination before they were thinking about the Wu again.

Jack was in front, with Rai behind him. Then Kimiko, then Omi, then Clay. Rai had a handful of Jack's hair the whole time, giggling and laughing as he pulled him back.

"That's torture, Rai." Kimiko called from behind them. Jack giggled, putting his head drunkenly on Rai's shoulder. "You shouldn't pull his hair."

"Pull?" Jack asked as he kissed his boyfriend's neck. Rai shuddered. "He's being so gentle."

"Jack! He's nearly got a handful of your hair!"

"Better than Chase." He mumbled against Rai's neck and the two giggled again.

Speak of the Devil. When they handed, they saw the Shen Gong Wu was inches from Wuya and Chase, both standing like parents whose teenage daughter was late to be home with her new, rowdy boyfriend. Katnappe was sitting at their feet, nuzzling against Chase's leg.

"Where have you been?" Wuya demanded as the Xiaolins and Jack got off of Dojo. They took their fighting stances.

"We were having a dance party." Kimiko said. "If you must know."

Katnappe stood and walked over to Jack, her hands trailing over his chest in an attempt to seduce him. "Come home, Jackie."

Jack sneezed. "You know, hairball. I'm more of a dog person. And between you and the fur balls Chase owns, my allergies were freaking out. I'm not allergic to Dojo."

Katnappe went back to the Heylins as they Chase snarled. Dojo was suddenly on his shoulders, hugging at his neck snuggly, but not choking him.

"So why haven't you picked it up yet?" Jack asked, draping his arms over Rai. Rai blushed. "The thing-a-ma-jigger?"

"We want a Showdown." Wuya said.

The Xiaolins huddled and silently decided what to do. Then all of them walked to the Wu. "On the count of three then?"

"One. Two… Three!"

Jack and Rai stepped back, as the other three grabbed along with the three Heylins.

"No!" Wuya called. "We want to fight them. Katnappe, leave. Chase and me vs Rai and Jack."

"No!" Omi said back. "It is a three way Showdown."

Chase's eyes darted from Rai, to Jack, to Omi. Suddenly a wicked grin fell on his face.

"Fine."

"B-But Chase…" Wuya cried. "I thought you wanted J—"

Chase made eye-contact with Jack, who pulled Rai harder against him. "I never wanted Jack. I wanted Omi all along."

Jack paled and Rai felt his shirt being ripped from behind as Omi blushed. "Chase Young! I will never join your side."

"You don't need to be on my side for what I want you for." Chase eyed Rai and Rai looked away. "Jack and Raimundo have a Heylin/Xiaolin Romeo and Juliet going on."

"Jack Spicer is a Xiaolin Monk!"

"If you think Jack Spicer is good, you're a fool."

The Xiaolins looked at Jack for a second before Katnappe purred. "Let's just get on with it."

"We will have a relay race. First ones to get to the Wu first wins." Wuya stated, eyeing Clay.

"Sounds fine by me." He stated, before all of them yelled, "Xiaolin Showdown."

Jack saw the field morph, and he, too, was in the lame blue get up as the other monks. However, on his front, he had spikes. He was quick to take off the mouth piece and the head piece. He heard Rai whisper with the rest of the warriors yells.

"Gong Yi Tempai!"

Rai sat as the first team, Katnappe vs Kimiko, started running through the maze, awaiting Wuya and Clay. Jack sat just below him on the bleachers, hearing him sigh.

"I'm sorry." Jack said, watching the catfight from above. "I didn't mean to make it so you couldn't fight."

"No, it's okay. I'm still hurting from the girl's last gay bashing incident."

"You know, they're not actually gay bashers. In fact, I always sort of expected something from the two of them, figuring neither of them could have Chase… They're more of a… Xiaolin bashers."

Rai gave a bitter smirk.

Jack looked up to the third level as Kimiko and Katnappe rounded the corner, almost to their respected partners. On the third level, waiting boredly (and watching the monks on the sideline) was Chase Young. His golden eyes were interested, even if his body was bored.

Suddenly, Jack had an idea.

"So you want to participate in this challenge?"

Rai blinked. "Well, yeah. But it's not like we can do anything now."

"Sure there is." Jack said, putting his hands on Rai's mouth piece, pulling it down, then exposing his hair. "Where's your creativity, Raimundo?"

His full first name felt like air said from Jack's lips, and he could feel the warm breath on his lips and suddenly, they weren't at a showdown. Rai's eyes drooped in instant lust as he leaned in the rest of the way, kissing Jack on the lips as he ran his hand through the red hair.

Jack got on his knees, pushing up and into Raimundo as the shorter pushed down. They knew the monks weren't paying attention; they were always focused. But they could hear Katnappe yelling at Wuya to get her ass in gear.

Jack pushed his way onto Rai's lap, straddling, yet angling up, pushing down. He was not used to being the dominate one, but at the moment, he couldn't be bothered to ask Rai to dominate him. On top, he pushed Rai against the bleachers, leaning him back as one of his hands fell to the brunet's lap.

The race had progressed. It was now Wuya yelling at Chase.

"God, man!" Wuya screamed. "Do _something_."

Suddenly, Jack's fingers pulled the band of Rai's pants, his hand dipping below the boundry. The brunet broke the kiss go gasp outloud.

"Chase! You've been tagged!" Katnappe yelled. "Run!"

Although Rai heard none of this, he felt when Jack's warmth was replaced by the cold air and the sounds of the challenge stopped. Omi was yelling now, about how Chase forfeited by leaving the ring and Kimiko and Clay were yelling, "Get off of him!"

Rai finally realized what happened, when he heard Jack's dull thump from landing on the ground ten feet away. Chase had pulled Jack off of Rai. Rai went to stand, to help Jack, but suddenly Chase was on him. His hand to his throat, his yellow eyes seeing red.

Rai's hands pathetically tried to tear Chase's hand free of his windpipe, but he didn't have the strength.

"You… you…"

"Chase! Stop it!" That was Wuya.

"You vile little…"

"C'mon, Rai! Punch him!" Kimiko.

"You disgusting harlot!" Chase's left hand held Rai down by the throat as his right hand pulled at his hair. "How dare you steal my… my…" He pulled and what was left of Rai's air supply came out in a sharp, cry of pain.

"My slave!"

"Wudai Pluto Metal!" It came as a cry, but the sickening "thud" that followed it was what got everyone's attention.

Chase doubled over, coughing, on his hands and knees. Rai crawled away, gasping for breath. Chase gagged, but nothing came up. He spit, but it wasn't bloody.

Still, Jack held the large, metal pipe over his head like a baseball bat. "A slave! A goddamn slave!" The pipe was shaking. So was Jack. "That's all I ever was to you was a goddamn slave?"

Chase dry heaved, only to once again, spit nothing on the ground. He had the wind knocked out of him, but his thick armor saved his spine.

"Wudai Star Wind." Rai gasped as he regained his air, and Jack's pipe flew out of his hands. As soon as Jack was unarmed, Kimiko's "Wudai Mars Fire," Clay's "Wudai Crater Earth," and Omi's "Wudai Neptune Water" shot out at Chase, keeping a barrier between him and the younger monks as the five of them got on Dojo and ran with the Wu Omi had grabbed.

They were silent on the way home. Jack was crying, again, babying one of his arms. Rai had his head on Jack's back, wheezing painfully.

The other three monks looked at each other. They had fought the battle so that Jack and Raimundo would not get hurt. And yet, it backfired perfectly. Clay, Omi and Kimiko had no scratches, and Jack and Raimundo came home with possible serious injuries. And one deepening hole in their relationship.

---

Soooongs!

"My Humps" by The Black Eyed Peas – Jack/Kimiko

"HonkyTonk Badonkadonk" by Trace Atkins – Jack/Clay

"Remember the Name" by Fort Minor – Jack/Omi (I think this song is veeery Omi)

"Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira – Jack/Rai

I don't know how many songs will be in the future. The angst is coming, I promise. XP

---

Next one: THE BOX!

Was it wrong to open a package that didn't belong to you? In America it's a federal offence… You'd get jailed for something like that.

But this was different. This was like finding out your girlfriend was suicidal. You had to know for sure… you know? You had to make sure she was okay, whatever the cost. Maybe there was a clue in here as to _why_ Jack let Chase torture him. What did Jack gain from it?

Rai opened his eyes, looking down at the forbidding box. God. What a dilemma. Unable to take it any longer, Rai put the box on his lap and opened it, looking in.

_**(Oh, I am evil. XP Review if you want to know what's in the box!)**_


	8. 1000 Words

Tainted Love  
Tomi Sama

**Chapter 8:  
**1000 Words

Pairing: JackxRai  
Warnings: Slash, fluffiness, and a jealous Chase Young, proverbs, rape, and one pissed off Jack Spicer.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, Jack would have more airtime and Rai would talk more. I lorve his accent.  
Request: Pleeeease Review.

Author's Note: This one's short, and I don't know how I want it to end. So I think I might be getting slow in the weeks coming up. Well, I've got to a point, and to make it a fluffy ending, I know how to put it. But we all know I'm evil, and I need to either kill off someone or… Ugh! I dunno what to do.

----

Jack's nurse-bot, which looked like Wuya when she went into the Yin-Yang world with only the Yin yo-yo, wrapped his arm and reassured him in her motherly way that he'd be okay. She tucked him in, as she looked at Rai like he was the reason her baby was hurt.

Jack shut her down as soon as she was done, apologizing for his robots behavior.

"Talk about progress, Jack." Rai said as he sat in the bed next to Jack's laying body. "You find out you're a dragon-in-training; completely skip the whole apprentice phase to know your Wudai power. Metal pipes."

"Shut up." Jack said playfully, a sly smile on his face.

"I'm surprised you did make a spike and impale him."

"I would have." Jack said, looking up at his boyfriend. "But his armor won't let a rod through it. I thought it would be better to knock the wind out of him. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I've gotten beaten worse by him."

Rai's eyes fell, wishing Jack would just stop mentioning it. But Jack's eyes shone with a different fear. He didn't fear the past. He was scared that the past had hurt Rai. Jack's good hand went to the spot on Rai's throat that Chase grabbed, not gripping; touching lightly.

"Your hands are smaller than his." Raimundo said, slowly.

"I know." Jack whispered.

"He said I don't compare to him."

"You don't."

Raimundo looked, hurt down at Jack.

"I meant… you're just on a different league, you're so awesome."

Rai smirked and ran his fingers through Jack's hair as the red eyes shut.

"You don't sleep very well…" Rai commented tiredly. "You're always shaking and you wake up all the time." Rai's fingers continued to weave through the messy locks. He noticed that it had been growing out slightly in his time here to look more like Rai's. Rai's hair fell at the ends due to gravity. Jack's was always up.

Jack gave a soft moan as a reply.

"Hey Jack?"

Jack didn't respond.

"Jack?"

Rai smiled as he saw the even breathing from Jack's chest. Quietly, he slipped from the bed and tip toed out of the room. Once out, he quickly made his way back to the main hall where the Jack-bots were cleaning up and moving the unfinished party. He could hear a pop-ish beat coming from outside along with grunts and loud wood-on-wood smacks.

The other monks must be training.

"_I haven't slept a single night in over a month…"_

Rai noticed the box was still where Jack had left it. As leisurely and un-suspiciously as he could, he strolled to the box and noticed the JACK SPICER on all capitals, written with permanent marker on the box. It was so obvious it was from Chase, Rai had been wondering what was in it since its arrival. It was surprisingly light, compared to how much Rai thought it would weigh.

"_You didn't have to do it but you did it to say… that you didn't have to do it but you would, anyway."_

The Jack-bots looked at Rai, but were obviously getting use to his presence because they gave a robotic smile and continued on their work. Rai tucked it under his arm as he walked back toward Jack's room. However, he knew he couldn't just snoop through Jack's mail in Jack's room.

"_To give you something to go on when I go off… back to the middle of nowhere."_

The song ended and Rai peeked outside. Clay was leaning against a tree with some straw in his mouth. Kimiko and Omi were fighting with wooden spears. The shorter two teenagers were clearly pissed. They were attacking each other without mercy. Luckily they were both extremely talented, or one of them might end up incredibly hurt.

Rai snuck around the corner to the Shen Gong Wu vault. He figured it'd be pretty safe in there. The monks wouldn't be in there for a while with them training, Jack was asleep and Master Fung was meditating with all the other old dudes. So Rai sat with his back against a statue, looking at the box.

It was a normal looking box. Cardboard like a Fed Ex box. It wasn't even sealed. To Rai, it was pretty obvious this was a self-delivered package. Why would Chase hand deliver it to the steps, but not take it to Jack's room? He shook the box. It sounded like a puzzle.

Ugh. What was inside this thing?

Another song started up as Rai sat the package down on the ground. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, meditating for advice.

"_And maybe we'll get lucky and we'll both live again"_

Was it wrong to open a package that didn't belong to you? In America it's a federal offence… You'd get jailed for something like that.

"_Don't think so."_

But this was different. This was like finding out your girlfriend was suicidal. You had to know for sure… you know? You had to make sure she was okay, whatever the cost. Maybe there was a clue in here as to _why_ Jack let Chase torture him. What did Jack gain from it?

"_And maybe we'll get lucky and we'll both grow old."_

Rai opened his eyes, looking down at the forbidding box. God. What a dilemma. Unable to take it any longer, Rai put the box on his lap and opened it, looking in.

"_I hope so."_

"Photographs?" Photographs were innocent enough.

But as he lifted a stack up, he felt a pain in his heart as he flipped through them.

Chase Young, arms crossed, half sneering; half smiling.

The next one: Chase Young, one hand on his hip, the other with his hand dramatically in the air with his eyes closed. He was saying something.

The third one: a smeared one, like Chase had pulled Jack while the photographer was taking the picture. It was Chase's hand on Jack's shirt.

The fourth one: Chase and Jack standing next to each other. Chase's hand was out, saying it was him that took the picture. Jack was looking down, rubbing his head.

The fifth one: Chase took it again, this time he had Jack's face cupped in his hand forcing the younger to look at him, Jack's eyes wide and Chase's mischievous.

The sixth one: Chase was kissing Jack, Chase's eyes were closed, Jack's were huge.

The seventh one: Jack seemed to have recovered because his hands were on Chase's chest, Chase's available hand now around Jack's waste.

The eighth one: Jack tied to a bed, taken by neither Jack nor Chase. Chase was quickily undoing his own clothes; Jack was shivering in only boxers.

The ninth one: both were naked, but strategically placed legs kept everything worth seeing out of sight. Jack had his eyes shut, lip bit in pain. There were random wounds on his chest, bleeding fresh. Chase was mid-thrust, one hand held a bloody knife to the bed; the other gripping at Jack's cock.

The tenth one: Jack sleeping in his bed, cuddling with the blankets. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. He was shirtless, but Rai would guess completely naked; only the blankets were around his waist, keeping the red-head covered. The sheets were covered in blood and the fresh line of "CHASE YOUNG" was carved and bleeding into Jack's back.

The last one was Chase, fully dressed with a smirk; holding a sign saying. "Good Night, Jack."

Another song.

Rai dropped them, his hands shaking. Chase fucking Young. How could Rai compete with that? How could kissing a smaller dragon compare with kissing _Chase Young?_ How could kissing the smaller compare with _fucking_ Chase Young?

"_Cause I've been gone for a long time…"_

As Rai mindlessly flipped through more pictures, not noting all of them, he saw more where Jack and Chase looked a lot happier, though most of them were bloody; Jack looked a lot better in most of them. Sometimes Chase gave a sheepish grin as he cleaned the wounds he'd carved to the red-head. Sometimes the two of them were taken off-guard by whoever was taking the pictures and were mid lunch or something.

Rai took one picture in his hands, feeling his heart burn from looking at it. It was Chase behind Jack, both were grinning happily. Chase had his arms around Jack's stomach, leaning over him a little like they'd been dancing or fake-fighting. Jack's hands were on Chase's.

How could Rai ever _ever_ be for Jack what Chase was?

"_Waiting on the sidelines; hoping for a chance to play."_

The brunet felt the tears coming. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, stuffing the happy Chase and happy Jack into his hoody pocket as he did so. This wasn't fair! Chase was right. Rai just was a shorter, smaller, weaker form of himself. Chase had that long pretty hair and those kick ass kung fu abilities.

"_Well I thought I would never leave anything behind."_

Rai's hands covered his face, like he was hideous. His mind was picking at his imperfections now.

He didn't like Jack's music. He had that stupid Brazilian accent. He had that stupid tanned skin, dark hair and green eyes. He was a dog person; not a cat person like Chase. He hated black, and loved orange. What self respecting gothic kid would say they liked orange and green? He couldn't hold his liquor and he'd never done drugs.

"_I also never thought I'd say…"_

He's too short. Too weak.

Too stupid.

Suddenly a gust of wind and paper against his hand got Rai to take his hands away from his face and look down. The picture floated into his hand, but Rai couldn't see it. He smirked bitterly as he dried his eyes. Even his stupid Wudai powers wanted him depressed.

"_Tell all my friends I'm dead."_

When he looked, his first reaction was a happy one. It was him and Jack after the Marilyn Manson concert. Jack was grinning wildly and Rai was eyeing Jack uneasily, but with a smile none-the-less.

But then he got to thinking… Why would Chase put this in here? He held it up to the light, getting a better look at it. However, he saw something was written on the back.

"_I'm leaving you, this time it's for good."_

On the back it said, "First you leave the most powerful for the losing team; and then you didn't even go to the strongest person in the losing team. You pick little Raimundo over strong Omi. You disappoint me, Jack."

"_Tell all my friends that I'm dead!"_

Rai stood, knocking the photo-box over as he yelled, ripping the picture of him and Jack to shreds before pulling out the golden tiger claws and vanishing.

Although he was gone, his scream alerted the monks; who ran in. When they saw nothing but a ripped up photograph in a mess of other photographs of Jack and Chase, they put two and two together.

"_It won't be long before you forget my name."_

"Rai!"

---

Songs:

"Middle of Nowhere" by Hot Hot Heat was the first three lines.

"Ocean Breathes Salty" by Modest Mouse is the next four. (I think that's who sings it)

And "Forget my name" by New Found Glory are the last ones.

Basicly, I put my music on random and that's how the songs on this chapter worked. XP

---

The Scenes Of Doom! (From the next chapter)

_He could feel the presence of someone behind him, but he took a step closer, feeling the exaggerated force of an updraft from the cliff blow past his chin and through his hair. He spread his arms, leaning forward toward the jet stream, teetering on the end._

"_Don't be melodramatic, Raimundo." The voice said, smiling. Rai knew the other man was sitting, watching with mild amusement. "What would people say if I told them you threw yourself over a cliff?"_

"_They'd say 'like hell. Chase-fucking-Young pushed him.'"_

**(Dun nun nun! What will happen? Will Rai throw himself from a cliff? Will Clay ever speak? Find out next Thursday! Pleeeeease Review)**


	9. Rescue Mission

Tainted Love  
Tomi Sama

**Chapter 9:  
**Rescue Mission

Pairing: JackxRai/JackxChase  
Warnings: Slash, fluffiness, and a jealous Chase Young, proverbs, rape, one pissed off Jack Spicer, and one really emo Raimundo.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, Jack would have more airtime and Rai would talk more. I lorve his accent.  
Request: Pleeeease Review.

Author's Note: Nueve. Or is it Nueva? Oh well. NINE! I haven't been writing too awfully much, so I'm sorry. I'll try to get it all done ASAP. I know I've gotten into the weekly updates (Thursdays!) but I still love Reviews. So please review!

---

Jack sat in the photos, looking at them deep in thought. The monks were around them, arms crossed and depressed. Rai wasn't just storming furiously around the temple. He was somewhere, (the missing tiger claws told them that) fuming, and was in trouble. Chase had obviously gotten what he'd wanted.

Jack was hardly phased by the pictures but to Rai, who hadn't known the full magnitude, who hadn't even known Jack and Chase really had sex before he found picture evidence of at least twenty separate times they were together, it was torture. Chase had sent the pictures knowing Rai would look at them; knowing Rai would storm off.

Chase was probably at Rai already.

"This is all my fault…" Jack said, thumbing through memories of him and Chase. "If I never came here… if I would have just stayed at my parent's house…"

"Jack…" Kimiko put a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder, but drew it back at seeing the photo. Jack, bloody; Chase with a bloody knife.

"If I could just not be such a whore… Rai wouldn't be gone…"

"No one said you were a whore, partner."

"Chase did." Jack flipped to a new picture. Jack, spent, after a rough session. "And I agree. I'm surprised I waited so long to get together with Rai. I didn't come here to be good, you know. I was hoping I'd get laid."

"Yeah, but you love Rai…" Kimiko said, looking away.

"Of course. But I'm still a whore. Had anyone else offered me sex, I'd have taken it."

"Well luckily we're not giving it away." Clay joked. Omi and Kimiko shot him dirty looks, but Jack smiled, grateful for the cowboy's sense of humor.

However, seeing the picture of Chase cleaning up Jack's wounds with a malicious grin on his face… "But I really loved Chase too."

Omi sighed, obviously annoyed with Jack's self pity and not knowing where his friend was. "Jack Spicer! You must choose between Xiaolin and Heylin. A Jack of all trades is a master of none."

Jack smiled. "You didn't mess it up…" He looked up, like he was praying or something before closing his eyes. "I think I may know where Chase and Rai are…"

---

Rai looked out over Rio from the cliff. He couldn't help but feel like an overused plotline by a psychopath author who tends to kill off a main character. He looked out at the trees and the sand; the waves and it all looked so appealing. However, he didn't know _what _looked appealing.

Was it the simpler life of when he was just a boy in Rio? Or was it the height of the cliff and how easy it would be to throw himself over it?

He could feel the presence of someone behind him, but he took a step closer, feeling the exaggerated force of an updraft from the cliff blow past his chin and through his hair. He spread his arms, leaning forward toward the jet stream, teetering on the end.

"Don't be melodramatic, Raimundo." The voice said, smiling. Rai knew the other man was sitting, watching with mild amusement. "What would people say if I told them you threw yourself over a cliff?"

"They'd say 'like hell. Chase-fucking-Young pushed him.'"

"Jack knows I wouldn't push you. I think all your friends know I wouldn't push you, too. Besides, you're the dragon of _wind_. An easy updraft would have saved you. I can't turn your Wudai powers against you."

Rai said nothing for a while, songs he'd heard endlessly on repeat since Jack showed up blared in his head. One stood out. _"I'm losing you and it's effortless."_ Rai whispered into the wind, leaning forward at an impossible angle; his created updraft holding him up.

"Are you in over your head?" Chase stood. He walked toward Rai. Suddenly Rai felt a hand on his shirt, holding him up. "Hold on."

Rai closed his eyes, the updraft falling. Chase stumbled forward, trying to catch Rai's weight before he fell over. Rubble fell, and Chase's heart rate leapt, but he managed to pull Raimundo's body to his own, saving the boy from the fall.

"I'm not a soldier." Rai looked up at Chase.

"I know you're not. You're a lover, not a fighter. It's not fair they make you fight."

"I just want to go home, Chase."

"I know."

"_Another hero, another mindless crime… Behind the curtain, in the pantomime." _Chase was surprised that Rai held his gaze, upside down from their awkward pose at the cliff's edge, as he quoted a song from a movie Jack made him watch. Chase kept his arms around Rai's stomach, holding him tightly so he couldn't just jump from his arms, or get a good gust of wind behind him. Chase was mildly surprised, however, when Rai put his hands on Chase's simulating the happy picture that Rai had in his pocket.

"_On and on. Does anybody know what we are living for?"_

"You're just depressed."

"_Whatever happens. We leave it all to chance. Another heartache; Another failed romance."_

"C'mon Raimundo. I'm taking you home…" Chase started pulling Rai from the cliff. Rai allowed himself to be dragged.

"_On and on. Does anybody know what we are living for?"_ Rai looked back to the cliff, taking the picture of happy Chase and Jack, letting it go into the wind.

Chase sighed as he pulled the boy for a few more feet, before disappearing into the darkness with him._ "The show must go on."_

Within seconds Dojo and the Xiaolin monks rounded the corner. Before Dojo was landed, Jack jumped from his back and ran to the edge, looking over it.

"Rai would not have leapt to his death, Jack Spicer." Omi said as the three other monks walked to the cliff behind him. Jack laid on it, looking over for any sign of Raimundo. He saw something floating in the breeze and snatched it. "You clearly do not know Raimundo as we do."

"Bullshit." Jack said, sitting up. "Don't you feel the storm coming? Rai seriously fucked with the wind on this cliff and I don't think Chase threw him over. And look at this." He motioned to the very edge where the stones and fallen earlier. "This indicates recent walking on and people don't hike up here. It takes forever and _these_ are Rai's Converse shoeprints." Jack crawled away from the ledge, pointing toward the foot prints. "And Chase's sandals."

"Screw robotics, Jack. You should be a CSI." Kimiko smiled, patting the boy on the back.

"Well this doesn't hurt." Jack said, showing them the picture of he and Chase hugging. It was slightly curled, like being in a hoody pocket.

"So where are they now?"

"Chase Young's lair." Jack sighed. "Chase is going in for check mate. He's got the queen hostage and we've only got pawns."

"We aren't pawns, partner." Clay said, grinning. "I'm a bishop."

"I'm a rook." Kimiko added.

"And I am the king!" Omi boasted.

"The kings are worthless." Jack added, looking down at the picture. "And I'm just a pawn."

"But, Jack." Clay said, arms akimbo. "If the pawn makes it to the other side of the board he can save the queen."

"Sacrifice himself for the queen." Jack corrected.

"Jack, you're not a pawn." Kimiko was calm. It worried the other two original monks. Kimiko always had the fire and brimstone look, and yet an angsting Jack got her to calm down.

"Rai was always the chess wiz."

Or was it that Raimundo was a hostage? Did she still like him?

"Well… I guess we should get going if we're going to get him before he switches sides." She added before walking back to Dojo. Omi and Clay followed her instantly. Jack hesitated, smiling slightly at the picture of him and Chase before sticking it in his own pocket. Then the redhead joined his new friends on Dojo's back.

---

"Raimundo?" Wuya asked. "I thought you would bring back Jack… or at least Omi… and hey? What's wrong with him?"

Rai was sitting on Chase's bed, staring into the distance on the floor. He was on his knees; his hands were behind his back, tied with silk, and then tied to the bed frame from another three-foot long cloth. He had no fight in his emerald eyes. He appeared to be meditating; only he wasn't. There wasn't a calm enough aurora around him for him to be meditating.

"He's depressed," Chase said as he shed himself of his armor behind a bamboo-print wall barrier so he couldn't be seen. Wuya personally thought it was stupid for him to hold such modesty, or at least have a low enough self-esteem where he _wouldn't _be showing himself off. He was probably going to screw around with Rai and she herself had seen him naked before.

… When she spied on him in the bath.

Katnappe was sleeping on a cat bed in the corner where artificial sunlight shown down on her. Hannibal Roy Bean was in the living room and Tubbimora and Cyclops were having an eating contest. Nearly every bad guy was in Chase's lair, and Raimundo sat, staring at the floor like he was falling asleep in a boring class.

"Raimundo…" Wuya was on the bed behind him, rubbing his shoulders. "It's so nice to see you again… and you've grown. Your wounds are healing nicely and you can hardly see the hand print… If I were fifteen hundred years younger…"

Rai's eyes closed.

"Leave the boy alone, Wuya."

Chase was wearing his blue Xiaolin robe as he stepped out. His hair was back in a pony-tail and he had no shoes on. He looked so _relaxed_ Wuya silently wondered where his glasses were and why he didn't have a flakey romance novel tucked under his arm.

"You don't always need to go after little boys."

Wuya scoffed. "You're one to talk, you're barely younger than I am."

As Wuya crossed her arms and pouted, Chase sat next to Rai on the bed. Rai was still looking down, but not fighting the silk. It was too weird for Wuya. She remembered feisty little Raimundo; so egger to please and so materialistic he'd switch sides for toys. This Raimundo would switch sides just because Chase Young sent Jack a present?

"The show must go on, Raimundo." Chase took a fist full of brunet hair, gently as he angled the younger boy's face to look at him. His yellow eyes met a blank stare. "We're nearing the end of the play, now. The hero is captured with his heart in pieces."

"Why did you break up with Jack?" Rai's eyes were still dead. "Why break up if you're only going to fight tooth and nail to get him back."

"I don't want Jack back." Chase said, his thumb tracing over the brunet's flesh. "I just don't want him to be with you."

"Why not?"

"You ask too many questions."

Rai was forced up, and untied. He didn't fight as he was strapped into the metal wall that he hadn't noticed was there before. His hands were next to his head, handcuffed to the medal. His feet were cuffed in too, and he was trapped. He noticed it was a bed that could switch from horizontal to vertical.

Once he was strapped in, Chase walked to Katnappe and picked her up by the shirt collar. She yowled painfully, but was tossed out of the room like an annoying pet. Wuya walked out after her, not wanting to be thrown out.

"I don't understand." Rai admitted. "Why do you need me?"

"I need to see what you have… that I don't. But first, I want to show you this thing I couldn't send with the pictures…"

With a snap the lights dimmed and a TV clicked on.

"_C'mon, Chase. This isn't funny." Jack was shirtless. In fact, with the exception of his underwear, he was completely naked. However, it wasn't being naked in front of a camera that seemed to bother Jack. And seeing Jack naked on camera wasn't what bothered Rai. What bothered both boys was being tied with their arms over their head, on a wall that let them stand vertical, or lay horizontal._

_It was the thought of being raped._

"_This isn't supposed to be funny." Chase said, stepping into the scene. He looked back at the camera and noted his hair, running his hand over it and winking. The way Chase flirted, showed Rai that he had intended to show other people this video._

"_I don't want to do this anymore." Jack whined, leaning against the cuffs. "Please just let me go."_

"_You mean to say after months and months of you begging me to have sex with a dirty little mortal like you, you want to call it quits two weeks into it? No way."_

"_Chase…"_

"_No." Chase turned to Jack. "No. You're not getting down and no you're not leaving me. Never. I forbid it."_

_Jack made a whiney sound, but otherwise gave no other protest._

"_Good boy."_

_Jack looked down, not at himself, but in a couple of seconds Rai saw why. Two thin lines of wetness dropped to Jack's unpierced chest, the lines running down. Rai could feel his own eyes swell with tears at the sight of Jack crying. As if to add insult to injury to the crying boy, Chase snapped his fingers and a song played._

_It was Tainted Love_.

Rai turned his head to the side, seeing Chase mimicking the on screen movements exactly. With a snap of his fingers, the same song was on in perfect time to the screen. Chase walked back to the brunet, and for the first time his eyes lit up like he finally realized what was happening… that he'd pulled himself from the depression slump and realized.

"C-Chase!"

"Do you not want me to be Chase?" The ex-Xiaolin whispered into the Rai's ear as he let his fingers drag down the silky Xiaolin robes. At the tie, one hand masterfully untied it, like he'd had a lot of practice, while the other one held to the top of the rotating platform Rai was tied too.

"I despise Shen Gong Wu. It's a sign of weakness… but for you…"

Suddenly the Moby Morpher was in Chase's hands and he slipped them on. He whispered their name in a voice that made Rai gulp with dread and anticipation. He made himself sick.

Suddenly, it wasn't Chase anymore. A perfect copy of Jack stood before him as he continued to undo Rai's clothing.

"I-I'd rather you be Chase!" Rai whined slightly as he hissed. The Jack-Chase had bitten his chest halfway between his belly button and his nipples.

"Too late. I'm in this disgusting body… you'll have to let me use it."

---

Jack knocked on the door and it flew open, smashing him against the floor. There was a split second of silence after he was smashed, followed instantly by the other three monks all yelling and screaming at once. Jack's hand twitched as he mumbled something.

The monks continued to argue for a few moments on how to get Jack out when Clay yelled, "Wudai Crater Earth!" And punched the thick door. It shattered into dust from the cowboy's punch and Jack stood up, coughing and covered in dirt.

Jack brushed his clothes off; once again in his black coat and normal pants and boots. His goggles were on his head and the monks were weary of what that meant. He assured them he wouldn't flop unless "absolutely necessary," but that only troubled them more.

When the four monks and Dojo (from around Clay's neck) rushed in and struck a fighting pose, they noticed something. It was completely still and silent. There wasn't a trace of anybody around. That wasn't too weird. Chase Young was a lone wolf. He didn't play teams. But what worried Jack was that _nobody_ was there. There were no cats, and no sign of a struggle.

"Where do you think he is?" Kimiko asked, standing upright, rubbing her head.

"The dungeon?" Clay asked.

"Or maybe in the kitchen?" Omi added.

"He's probably in the bedroom…" Jack looked down, ashamed. When he looked up again, suddenly, his eyes were full of determination. "We gotta get him!" And suddenly he was off, running up the stairs.

---

"Ngh!" Rai pulled on his arms, his wrists red with effort and his jaw in pain from trying to keep it closed. Jack-Chase's pale fingers dug into his jaw, keeping it open, while his other hand ran through the brunet's hair, keeping his head flat against the wall behind him.

"C-Chase."

When the red-headed Chase pulled back, Rai saw the yellow tint to the red eyes it made him feel better.

This wasn't Jack. Remember. This isn't Jack.

"Just think, Raimundo." He sounded like Jack. Exactly like Jack. "If you hadn't seduced me and broke me up with Chase, I wouldn't be forcing it on you now."

"You're Chase!"

Jack-Chase pushed in again, digging his thumb in father to Rai's cheek as he dared to let his tongue role past the brunet's lips. Rai pushed his tongue back, unable to control himself. He leaned closer, and he felt the hand on his cheek move lower, slide over his shoulders and down his neck. One hand was still in Rai's hair, but one was inching closer toward his pants.

---

The stairs in Chase's lair were endless, even taking them two at a time. Nearly five minutes had passed as the monks ran, and now they were winded. Kimiko, Omi and Clay stopped to take a breather at the top as Jack pulled on the door. It was locked.

Jack felt tears in his eyes.

Why was it fucking locked?

Jack pulled harder, shaking and rumbling the door, demanding entry. He heard something going on inside the room. Someone was running around and someone was whimpering in pain.

"Rai!?" Jack yelled, pulling on the doorknob. "Rai?"

"J-Jack!" The whimper was pained. It obviously hurt to talk. Then he heard spitting. Was Chase spitting on Rai?

"Wudai Pluto Medal!" Jack yelled, hands still against the medal doorknob.

Omi, Kimiko and Clay watched, but saw nothing happen. The door didn't explode. A pipe didn't appear in his hands. But when Jack opened the door, they knew that it was the little things that counted. Jack had only moved a few pieces of metal to unlock the door.

The monks gasped when they saw Rai. He was chained a revolving wall in the middle of the room, as Jack remembered. However, Rai's chin had lines of blood coming down from his mouth, his bottom lip was bleeding, like someone had bit it, but that wasn't all. He had his tongue sticking out, and it looked like someone had tried to bite through it.

"What happened, Rai?" Jack asked, running to the boy, undoing his leg shackles.

"_He_ bit it! That bastard!"

"Sorry." Jack got Rai's feet free and stood back up, eye level with him. "I didn't mean for you to get captured…"

"Hmm." Was all Rai said as his eyes fell to Jack's lips. Jack blushed, but caught the drift and moved in, kissing the brunet. The first reaction was a hiss as flesh made contact with an open wound, but as Jack undid one of his arm shackles and he felt Rai pull him closer, almost violently, he knew he was doing the right thing.

When he was down, Rai stepped off the wall and threw his arms around Jack's shoulders, pulling him violently toward him, walking backwards. Rai's legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell backwards on it, pulling Jack on top of him.

"Uh… guys…" That was Kimiko. Jack lifted his head, to look at her, but as soon as his head left Rai's the brunet growled and pulled their faces back together.

What started as Jack's dominance turned as Rai flipped Jack over, pinning him down as his fingers started working on Jack's coat.

Jack tried to pull back, feeling increasingly uncomfortable with memories of this bed, this scene, and this dominating spirit. What was worse was his new friends were watching, uncomfortable, too.

"Ngh!"

"Shh." Rai cooed as he kissed a line down Jack's chest, stopping at the pierced nipple. He took the ring in his teeth and tugged.

The redhead hissed as he pulled away, pain slightly outweighing the pleasure on the tug. However, his fight only hurt worse.

"Jack… it's going to hurt more if you fight it." The brunet hissed as he started kissing lower, closer to Jack's stomach.

The saying registered and Jack acted before he meant too. Suddenly, he'd flipped Rai back on to his back and held him down violently.

"I challenge you." Jack said as Rai gave a cocky grin. "For Rai's freedom. We'll play on it; a Xiaolin Showdown without the Wu."

"What's in it for me?" Now Rai's face had Chase's voice.

The monks behind him growled, angry at being fooled as they took their fighting stance.

"I'll swear my loyalty to you if I lose. I'll come home."

Rai was fully Chase again, pinned down by Jack with the Moby Morpher still on his arms. Chase thought about it as he looked at the other monks. They were staring; disgusted.

"What? Rai bit you that hard?"

Chase snarled and looked back up at Jack.

"Your loyalty won't nearly be enough. If you lose, you will be my slave, like my jungle cats. You will do everything I say without question."

"Let me see him first."

Chase stood and Jack fell off him, proving before the challenge even started how weak Jack was. He wasn't really pinning Chase. Chase was just humoring him. The monks sighed. Jack had no chance.

The real Rai hadn't been far. There was a closet off to the side and Chase opened the door. Like a cat in a tree, Rai ran out the second the door opened. His hands were behind his back again and he was only in his boxers. He couldn't possibly care where he was running to, and yet, he ran right to Jack.

Jack caught him with an "oof" as he held the boy steady. Rai's face instantly found Jack's chest as Jack worked on the ties. As soon as the silk was off his wrist, Rai's arms went around Jack's stomach. The redhead placed his hands on the brunet's back and looked at Chase.

"So, Jack Spicer." Chase reached forward and Rai squirmed. However, Chase took the silk cloth from Jack's hand and ran it on his cheek, under his nose; smelling Rai all over it. Jack gulped. "Do we have a deal? Your boyfriend for your soul?"

He couldn't not accept. He couldn't stand to feel Rai like this, trembling in his arms. But Chase…

The robed lizard across from him knew every way to make the redhead weak. How many times had Jack used the same ploy? 'I'll run away.'

Chase made eye-contact, licking his lips as he rubbed the silk against his face as he sang softly_. "Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all."_

He felt hands clench his shirt.

Raimundo.

"I accept."

---

Song!

Rai to Chase, the thing he remembered from Jack was "Over my Head (Cable Car)" by the Fray.

The next thing was also by Rai, and that was "The Show Must Go On." I'm sure it's from something else, too. But I heard it from Moulin Rouge, so that's who I'm crediting.

Tainted Love was once again mentioned, once again by Marilyn Manson.

And "Pain" by 3 Days Grace was what Chase said.

---

From the next one:

_Jack looked back at Chase and Wuya and gulped. The Heylin witch was grinning as she held Chase's armor and undershirt in her hand. Chase was going to fight him without a shirt on._

_Jack gulped again and tugged nervously on his sleeves. He'd pulled the cloth from around his mouth and over his head, and apparently, that meant something to Chase. The elder grinned and walked toward Jack, who froze._

_In one motion, Chase had ripped the front of Jack's blue Xiaolin robe and pulled it off, exposing the pasty white flesh, along with the scars. The monks behind him could read the "Chase Young" written on his back. The red head was shaking, as always, scared and cold. He looked down, instantly submissive around Chase. _


	10. Fight Of Your Life

Tainted Love  
Tomi Sama

**Chapter 10:  
**Fight of Your Life

Pairing: JackxRai/JackxChase  
Warnings: Slash, fluffiness, and a jealous Chase Young, proverbs, rape, one pissed off Jack Spicer, and one really emo Raimundo.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, Jack would have more airtime and Rai would talk more. I lorve his accent.  
Request: Pleeeease Review.

Author's Note: Guess what, guys. TEN. Diaz, I think in Spanish. No idea about Portuguese because I don't speak it. XD Boy, do I wish Rai spoke Spanish. I know a lot of pick-up lines and such in Spanish. Thanks to four years of that. But I digress. Basically a showdown's going down. Who will win? Jack? Chase? Or someone else. Muahahaha. (does anyone even read my note? XP I know I don't.)

---

In true showdown style, the earth rose to the skies. The monks were in their outfits and the Heylins were looking pissy on the other side of the floor. The stars were burning bright and Jack felt sick to his stomach in the air pressure change. He had a knife in his hand, a fillet fishing knife, as did Chase.

Chase, in apparent act of mercy, let Raimundo sit with the monks as he and Jack dueled. Everyone but Rai knew how this was going to end… and the only reason he didn't was because he was in a state of shock, or something. He was hardly breathing and his eyes wouldn't open.

Jack looked over his shoulder at the brunet behind him; relating immensely. It was the same out-of-body experience Jack himself had to use sometimes. And suddenly, he hated Chase with all his being. Raging emotions over took him. He was pissed that Chase would target Raimundo. He was pissed that Chase would touch Raimundo.

And he was jealous. Because even though it was damn obvious Chase wanted Jack back, he'd rape Raimundo, and not verbally say he loved Jack. How could Chase look him in the eye and say "I don't love you?"

"First one to carve their initials into the other wins." Chase stated, matter-of-factly.

Why couldn't Chase love Jack?

"Don't be a show-off, Chase."

Jack looked back at Chase and Wuya and gulped. The Heylin witch was grinning as she held Chase's armor and undershirt in her hand. Chase was going to fight him without a shirt on.

Jack gulped again and tugged nervously on his sleeves. He'd pulled the cloth from around his mouth and over his head, and apparently, that meant something to Chase. The elder grinned and walked toward Jack, who froze.

In one motion, Chase had ripped the front of Jack's blue Xiaolin robe and pulled it off, exposing the pasty white flesh, along with the scars. The monks behind him could read the "Chase Young" written on his back. The red head was shaking, as always, scared and cold. He looked down, instantly submissive around Chase.

With a smile, already victorious, Chase put his hands on Jack's shoulders, letting them slide past them to his back, pulling the smaller to his chest, as he grabbed Jack's knife in his hands, easing it out of the redheads grip and throwing it off the side of the arena. The monks sighed. Jack was weaponless. Jack remained unresponsive, not hugging the other back, as the elder ran his fingers through his red hair.

Suddenly, Jack began to shake more violently as he sobbed, pushing away from Chase with his hands. The bigger boy didn't move with the weak attempts. In fact, he pulled him tighter, "shh"ing like a parent would do to a crying child.

"W-W-…"

"Shhh… Jack." Chase closed his eyes. "It's okay. Tell you what… you come home and I'll let Rai leave."

"W-W…."

"Yes? You wanna do that?"

"Wudai Pluto Metal!" Jack said between sobs. Suddenly Chase stumbled backwards, Jack clenching the hammer tightly in his hands.

"Maxwell!" Kimiko cheered. "Use that silver hammer!"

"But why a hammer?" Omi asked.

"I reckon Jack thinks it's easier to knock him out to carve it into him." Clay added, tilting his hat back.

Jack ran to Chase, confirming Clay's plan, swinging heavily as Chase held up his hand, grabbing onto the other's wrist, spinning him around and lifting him up. Jack cried out, his arm a small movement away from being pulled out of socket.

Jack felt the pain of a knife in his back.

It was just a gash, nothing that could make a C or a Y. Chase was just playing with him.

Jack stumbled, looking at the monks with fear in his eyes.

Suddenly, Rai's eyes opened and he whistled. Three robots appeared on the Xiaolin sidelines. Rai plugged something into one of them, and suddenly, a song played loudly through the stadium.

A piano intro started, followed by trumpets on the same cord.

"_You can dance, every dance with the guy who gives you the eye let them hold you tight."_

"Wudai Pluto Metal!" Jack yelled, the hammer shot out, turning to a knife. He heard Chase yell in surprise, the knife grazing his shoulder. The sting made him drop the red head, as Jack crawled away before standing up, ready to fight.

"_You can smile, every smile for the man who held your hand 'neath the pale moon light."_

When the Xiaolins cheered, Jack smiled. Chase came forward again, aimed at grabbing Jack's arm. The red head spun and dipped himself, getting a good slash to Chase's leg.

"_But don't forget who's taking you home, and in whose arms your gonna be."_

With the beat now established, Jack easily danced his way around Chase's attacks and turned his own moves into them. When the trumpets came back in, it was a full out samba. Jack was a shoe-in to win, and when he finally managed to dance close to Chase while dodging the swings. He got a "J" and all he needed was one last line to finish his "S".

"_So darling save the last dance for me."_

Chase suddenly growled, grabbing Jack's knife hand as he put his foot behind the redhead's. With one movement, Chase was down on top of him. He had Jack pinned, his arms under his knees, sitting high on his chest.

"Wudai Pluto Metal!" Jack cried. The knife grew, but the angle was wrong. Fear grew in his eyes as he saw Chase grin, the blood from the J and half of an S streaming down his chest, looking like a mad man. Chase brought his own knife to his lips, licking the blood from his previous jabs at Jack away before he lowered the blade to his collar bone.

"_Save the last dance… the very last dance… for me."_

In five, semi-deep slashes the competition was over. The song was over. The earth returned to its spot, the stars died away. The monks and the Heylins ran to the only constants.

Chase, eyes wide, teeth bared, sitting on Jack. Both boys were panting, and both held their fists bunched, like they were still holding the object that had disappeared.

"Finally."

Chase breathed, his eyes closings as he leaned back, smiling.

Chase stood off of Jack. He looked at the others around them, like the dominate male lion who had beaten the only challenger. He growled and the others backed away.

Rai kneeled down, grabbing Jack, tears running silently down his face.

"I'm sorry Jack! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

In response, Jack groaned and held up his hands. Suddenly, they turned fuzzy. He sort of looked like a tiger. He was white, pale, like his skin, with orange stripes on his head and body. However, on his body, he also had black stripes overlapping the orange ones. And unlike Omi had looked, like a baby lion, Jack frowned at the thought of him being nothing than a common tom cat.

Rai whimpered and instantly started touching Jack; petting him without realizing it. Jack purred and nuzzled into Rai, rolling over to stand on his four paws.

"Mmm. This feels even better than normal."

Rai gave a bitter snort to Jack's attempt of a joke to make the situation seem better, but Chase growled again, picking Jack up by the neck and placing him in his own arm, cuddling him slightly. His other hand picked Rai up from his shirt collar.

"Let's go."

"Chase Young!" Omi yelled. "_I_ will challenge you for Rai's freedom."

Chase nodded, "I figured you would, self righteous monk. I accept. Name your game."

"Truth or Lie."

Cat Jack shuddered upon hearing the name. He was a good liar, but Omi was better at asking questions. This could turn out very good for him. If Chase, like himself, was too ashamed to answer Omi's question Omi could win back their freedom.

But the truth, Jack feared, would hurt him more than it would anyone else.

As the balloons rose, Chase on one, Omi on another, Rai picked up Jack, sitting down on the bench with the boy, petting him as he watched. Jack couldn't help but purr, even if his fur was standing on end.

"Chase Young, truth or lie. Did you drink the Lau Mang Lone Soup because you were afraid you would never be good enough to be a dragon?"

Chase smirked and crossed his arms in a friendly, nonthreatening way. "No. I drank the Lau Mang Lone Soup because I was angry with Dashi. Hannibal Bean told me he liked Guan more than he liked me. I loved Dashi, and I was willing to turn evil to make him pay."

As the balloon turned around to face truth, Jack sighed.

If Chase was willing to explain _why_ he turned evil, he would have no problem telling the truth. Omi would have to get him on something, or knock him out physically.

Neither of which seemed possible.

"Omi, truth or lie. Did you honestly like having Jack Spicer around?"

Omi looked down at his monks. Kimiko and Clay were grinning. Jack's cat eyes were looking up and fear, but Raimundo was looking down, concentrating souly on Jack, as if it was not his soul on the line. As if he didn't care that Omi risked his own loyalty for Rai.

Rai only cared about Jack.

"Yes."

As the balloon turned to lie, as Jack knew it would, it burst. Omi fell with a fearful yell before he bounced off of another balloon.

"Just don't lie, Omi!" Jack yelled. "I know you don't like me! But for God's sakes! Don't lie!"

Omi looked at Chase, a small blush on his yellow face from being told what to do by someone he neither liked nor respected. "Chase Young, truth or lie. Do you only keep Wuya and Katnappe around because you pity their weaknesses and fear that they will get hurt without your supervision?"

Chase snorted. "Lie."

"You lie."

When the balloon turned around, Jack, along with the Heylins gasped. It shown truth. It popped and Chase fell. He didn't scream as Omi did, but he grabbed a string and hung on to a balloon.

"He cares?" Wuya asked, grabbing Katnappe's arm excitedly. "Did you hear that? He's worried! He cares!"

"Omi!" Chase yelled. "Are you afraid to lose Rai to the dark side because you are aware of his strength and know what a hard enemy he is to have?"

Rai looked up, not believing it. Omi would never feel like that; Chase was trying to trick him.

Omi mumbled his answer crossing his arms, avoiding eye contact with everybody.

"What was that?" Chase yelled.

"I said Truth!"

Sure enough, Omi had not lied. While the distraction was going, Chase swung and flipped, popping Omi's balloon. He fell only a few feet before being caught by another, as Chase landed on top of one.

"Chase Young. Do you want to have Rai in your possession only because you know Jack Spicer wants him?" The sentence was mumbled, as if it were hard for the smallest monk to say the words out loud.

"Of course not!" Chase said. "Raimundo is strong, and he would make a great ally. Who cares if Jack Spicer has a thing for him?"

"Lie." Omi said.

Again, the balloon fell, and Chase was left near the bottom, clawing at the balloon to hold on. One more, and he would be gone.

"Omi!" The name sounded almost pleading from his lips, the rest came off quick and violent. "You feel as those the others are incompetent. You'd rather work alone, than work with those imbeciles. Sometimes don't you wonder why you're not on the Heylin side, simply because the tedious drama of teaching your fellow monks and trying to understand what they are saying aggravates you?"

"N-No! I love my friends—"

"I didn't ask if you loved them." The balloon flipped, it was true and Omi fell, holding on by the string. "You can love someone and still think they're incompetent and stupid."

"Like you, Chase Young." Omi had a blush of anger, being fooled by Chase's trickery. "You are a complete contradiction. How can you speak of love when the only one you've ever loved died nearly fifteen hundred years ago? How can you lay claim to people, knowing that they, too, love others?"

"They aren't truth or lie questions. Get to the point."

"The point is, you're afraid to let Jack see you as you are, a love-sick teenager on their first date. You are afraid because _Dashi knew you loved him_ and he still _loved Guan more anyway_. You're afraid that if Jack knows you love him back, he'd only remain with you until he got bored and ran off to a hotter, younger thing." He gestured toward the Brazilian Sex God with the Tom Cat on his lap, they seemed to be in their own world, petting and purring. Chase frowned at the sight of it.

"So you strike fear into his heart, you leave him wanting more so he'll remain with you, hoping tonight will be different. And when he ran off, your heart broke again. It was like walking in on Dashi and Guan when you saw Jack and Rai at the last Showdown.

"Doesn't it _kill_ you to see Jack adoring anyone but you?"

Chase was burning red and his nails nearly popped the balloon. "That's a lie." His words were like venom, aimed straight at Jack. His eyes were locked, and Jack could feel the heat in his words. "I never loved Jack Spicer and I never will. He was only a toy, and now his batteries are run down."

The balloon didn't move. It was like it was neither a truth nor a lie; like time had stood still. Chase still looked at Jack and Jack right back. A soft breeze flew over, shaking Jack's fur and Chase's hair.

The first clue that time was still moving when Jack blinked. When he blinked, tears overflowed, two twin lines down the fur.

And that's when it happened. The balloon turned to face not Omi, but Jack before it popped.

It was a lie.

Omi had won.

As the lizard fell and came crashing down on his back, he was instantly met with pressure on his chest. He kept his eyes closed, feeling the pain of broken ribs while he fought to regain his lost breath. Sure, the wounds hurt. They always hurt. But he felt his pride and dignity ripped from him. Chase Young was no longer a name to fear or respect. Chase Young was a sissy who couldn't dominate his emotions.

For Chase, it was a sad, sad day for mankind…

…until…

"J-Jack" The voice was distant, Raimundo, and suddenly Chase could hear purring. The pain in his chest and lungs was probably a cracked rib, but the pain was magnified by the purring. He felt paws walking over him, then a small body plop down on his chest. He didn't have to open his eyes to know what was happening.

"Jack…?" Raimundo was next to Chase now. Chase felt nails dig into his flesh and damned himself for making the redhead a cat. _He_ would use his claws.

"Chase, are you alright?" Jack mewled from on top of him. Rai pulled, but Jack stayed attached.

"I'm going home."

As Chase sat up, Jack remained attached to his shirt but Rai let go. When Chase finally opened his eyes, everyone was there. The monks to his left had pity flowing thickly through their eyes, most of their eyes; Rai's only pure hatred. The Heylins, to his right, were smiling for they knew now that Chase cared for them.

All respect was lost.

Chase stood, easing Jack from his shirt to hold the purring feline in his arms. With a dignified look at the female Heylins, he started walking off, with them following after.

"Wait!" Rai called. "Where are you taking Jack? Omi just won his freedom!"

Chase turned to face the monk with a devious smile to match the other's dirty, tear stained face. "No. Omi won your freedom. Jack was not part of the deal."

"That's not fair!" Kimiko yelled.

"Please give him back, Chase!" Rai cried.

"How many times did I ask for him back?" Chase smirked. "Besides, Omi doesn't even want Jack there; why would he risk his freedom for someone he doesn't like?"

"Then… Let me challenge you for his freedom!" Rai said. "If I lose it'll be for keeps. No more challenges from either team."

"No." Chase turned around and took a step. "I am tired, and I would like to get my new cat home to become reacquainted with his brethren. Besides, I now have what I want. Why would I risk it for you? You've seen me publicly humiliated. I should at least get to keep the object of my desire."

The Heylins began to fade. "Jack…" Rai whined as he watched Chase vanish with Rai's boyfriend purring in his arms.

---

SONGS:

As for a request, I put the Beatles in there. Unfortunatly, my sister is the Beatles fan, I'm more of a… Well, I like a lot of things but I only know like four Beatles songs. Maybe I'll add another later, but this time was "Maxwell's silver hammer." By the Beatles.

Jack's dance song was "Save The Last Dance For Me." Originally by the Drifters, but I like the Michael Buble version better.

(New Note: If you have a favorite song, I might be able to work it in. I don't see this ending soon, honestly. XD Because I'm a dork. It's got a least three more chapters and we all know what three chapters turns into for me. So tell me your songs and if I like them, I'll put them in.)

---

SCENES FROM THE NEXT TAINTED LOVE:

"Good Morning, Jackie." Chase mumbled, tiredly. With a knowing grin, he added, "Bad dream?"

"No." Jack mumbled, licking his lips. He couldn't get over the fuzzy feeling; "I had a fucking peachy dream."

"You dream of sex and distrust, Jack Spicer. You will never be happy."

Jack rolled over, grumbling on his back. Chase didn't mind, his petting resumed to Jack's stomach and the tiger-cat purred; his body betraying him. "How do you know what will make me happy?"

"I don't. But I know you'll always be unhappy. That's the life of the wise, Jack. They know far too much to be happy."

(PS: Just as a warning for the next chapter, Chase is… well, you'll see. But he's getting to be a very... Hannibal Lector-wannabe. As am I. XP)


	11. Without You

Tainted Love  
Tomi Sama

**Chapter 11:  
**Without You.

Pairing: JackxRai/JackxChase  
Warnings: Slash, fluffiness, and a jealous Chase Young, proverbs, rape, one pissed off Jack Spicer, and one really emo Raimundo.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, Jack would have more airtime and Rai would talk more. I lorve his accent.  
Request: Pleeeease Review.

Author's Note: Sorry it's been like… two weeks. I can't decide who I want Jack to end up with. For the next few chapters, I think I'll be focusing on Chase and Jack and their rebuilding of a relationship. Honestly, I don't know who I want to end up with Jack anymore. Chase or Rai? Cast your votes via Reviews.

---

It was a time of relevant normalcy in the days to come. Now, the monks were focused fully on their training. Well, three fourths of the monks.

Now, the monks had returned to their normal eating and chores, with only the broken down robots to remind them of an easier time. Well, three fourths of the monks.

And now the monks slept, drained from exhaustion, and had dreamless nights. Well, three fourths of the monks.

Raimundo did nothing. In the days to follow that fateful showdown where he was both saved and lost, he had not trained, nor slept, nor ate. He did not even move to use the bathroom. Since that day, he put himself into a meditative state which Master Fung called the Sickness of Life.

Master Fung said that in extreme cases, dragons would shut themselves off completely, keeping their bodies too weak to move, yet alive; for if these dragons were able to move, they would kill themselves.

And so for almost a week, Rai sat meditating, searching his mind, his spirit, and even heaven for an answer that he didn't even know the question to. What was he searching for? A way to return Jack to him? A way to make Chase pay?

Even the monks didn't know.

But Raimundo's depression took a personal toll on Omi. It was Omi who didn't ask for Jack's freedom; or want it to begin with. It was Omi who'd separated the two. And it was Omi who finally poured the ice water on Rai's head, demanding he wake up.

Rai snapped out of it, spitting and gasping as Omi gave a fresh splash to the brunet.

"Tsunami Strike, Water!"

Rai crawled forward on his hands and knees, gagging, desperate to get out of the stream that was suffocating him.

"Wudai Neptune Water!"

"Wudai Star Wind!" With a sudden gust, the water flew everywhere, drenching everything in Rai's room in an instant.

Rai glared daggers up at the yellow boy, growling and soaking wet. Omi held his ground, matching his angry glare perfectly; as if he had a reason to be bad. With weakness, Rai wavered first, eyelids dropping as he laid himself down.

As he was about to close his eyes, he saw an apple placed down. When he looked up, hand over the food, Omi was walking out, hands behind him with his head held high.

Rai vowed never to put his friends through his depression again.

---

Who said you can't teach an old dog new tricks? Jack thought with a grin on his lips as Chase's expert fingers worked idly on the spot behind his ears. Chase was almost asleep, and the fingers were slowing down, but it was such a perfect spot… Jack purred and nuzzled into Chase's hand.

In the days that Jack had been home, with Chase, hardly anything had changed. Chase still plotted world domination, and Wuya and Katnappe still hung on him as if they weren't at the challenge. For the first day, Chase's pride wouldn't let him look upon his allies, but since, Jack hadn't left his side.

And as a cat, Chase could tolerate the red-head.

In fact, for the first time, Jack had awoke and Chase had been there, sleeping on his stomach with his hands under his head, eyelids fluttering slightly in a dreamful sleep. Jack pawed closer and watched him.

The disheveled black-green hair and the way his back moved with every breath was like watching Damien sleep. The Omen had been one of Jack's favorite movies, growing up; and watching Chase sleep gave him the same freakish chill that Damien's smile gave him.

The only thing that Jack couldn't figure out was _why_ they hadn't resumed their normal sex rate. Surely in the week he spent with the monks Chase's sex drive plummeted. Chase, like himself, hadn't gotten any in two weeks. (Well, Jack couldn't be sure he didn't just go to Wuya or Katnappe, but the way they both wanted him back… it seemed like they weren't Chase's new toys…) Jack knew his body was going through withdrawal. How could Chase be living?

But in all honesty, Jack was in heaven. Especially when Chase would open his yellow eyes and smile at him, before his hand would collide tiredly with Jack's furry head, to resume the petting that had been taking place before he fell asleep. Life, for Jack, was perfect.

Until he closed his eyes.

In the horrors of his dreams, he couldn't forgive himself. The same reoccurring nightmare made Jack second guess his happiness. It would start with him and Chase fucking, like most of his dreams did. When everything was done, they cuddled and dream-Jack would start to fall asleep. However, from the corner he would hear sobbing, so he would get up and look.

Raimundo was there, but he wasn't the one crying. Raimundo was crossing his arms, clearly pissed off, with his arms folded, looking away. The sobbing came from the two boys next to Raimundo. Little Rai, in his suspenders with Ninja Fred under one arm, held Little Jack's hand in the other. Little Jack had no comfort bear. Little Jack just sobbed uncontrollably.

Chase would come up behind Jack and hug him, asking him to shut the stupid kids up. Afraid, Little Jack and Little Rai run to Raimundo and the three of them started to yell insults at Jack, like he was a gold-digger that stuck someone with a bunch of kids. How they couldn't believe what he was doing… how they couldn't believe he would give up pure love for… whatever Chase was offering.

How he was a dirty whore.

And the whole time, Chase would start kissing him.

It was all so distracting.

"Good Morning, Jackie." Chase mumbled, tiredly. With a knowing grin, he added, "Bad dream?"

"No." Jack mumbled, licking his lips. He couldn't get over the fuzzy feeling; "I had a fucking peachy dream."

"You dream of sex and distrust, Jack Spicer. You will never be happy."

Jack rolled over, grumbling on his back. Chase didn't mind, his petting resumed to Jack's stomach and the tiger-cat purred; his body betraying him. "How do you know what will make me happy?"

"I don't. But I know you'll always be unhappy. That's the life of the wise, Jack. They know far too much to be happy. Do you think Aristotle was happy?"

"I never met him."

"Einstein?"

"I don't—."

"Daniel Temmet?"

"He's not a genius, he's a savant. And how would I know if any of them were happy?"

Chase smiled and looked up. "Hemmingway shot himself, you know. As did Kurt Cobain. You've heard of Cobain…" An annoyed frown was all Chase got in reply. "They couldn't take the depression of the world. They were geniuses Jack."

"So now I'm going to kill myself?"

"Someone will, by the end of this ordeal."

Jack sighed. Chase used to play these mind games, a long time ago, right after they first became lovers and right before it all happened. Jack always thought it was a way for Chase to dominate the intellectual spotlight, or somehow manage to get an answer as to why Jack was following him around. But this time bothered him. Chase sounded so confident when he said someone would die, and instantly he thought of Raimundo.

Rai… Jack's Brazilian Sex God. Jack didn't have the self-confidence to think he was missed. Rai was probably training hard, pissed at being led on only to be dumped; or possibly joyous, happy to be free of Jack's obsessive tyranny. All of the monks, Omi especially, must be glad to have him gone… why would they miss him?

Chase chuckled as if he heard Jack's thoughts and honestly, Jack thought he could read minds. "What?" Jack asked.

"You."

"What about me?"

"You'll never be happy."

Jack wished he was still a human so he could stand and walk off, dramatically, demanding to know who Chase thought he was. He wished to be braver, more daring but an annoyed, "We already went over this," was all he managed.

"I was told that this was all you'd ever wanted. I was told that if I did this for you, you would be mine forever." Chase looked like one of those boys in the gay bars back home. The really hot ones that are creeps and start talking about marriage when all you wanted was a fuck. "To have you wake up, and me be lying next to you."

"Yeah, so?"

"So are you happy?"

Jack knew Chase was just being rhetorical and an asshole so he didn't answer. He looked away until he suddenly felt like he was being stretched. He cried in pain and looked at Chase, but when he looked, he saw white instead of red. He looked at his hands. Human.

Chase snaked his arm around Jack's stomach, pulling the smaller boy closer, lying against him. Jack blushed, feeling Chase's hard on through his pants, instantly receiving one himself.

"Bout Time!" Was Jack's instant reply as Chase sat up, putting one arm on the other side of Jack, looking down at the red-head in his human state. Jack laid on his back, looking back up.

Chase went slow, an attempt to simulate what Jack wanted, but it just drove the redhead crazy. The slow movements got to him, and after what seemed like five minutes, Chase's lips were finally on his. Jack couldn't take it. With all the strength he could muster, he flipped Chase, the elder "oof"ed as his back slammed into the bed, Jack's hands on his shoulders.

One hand held Chase down, the other knotted quickly through his hair, pulling the elder up. Chase's eyes were wide as Jack pushed their lips together. A bite to Chase's bottom lip granted the redhead entry, and he took full advantage of his dominating state.

With a sudden jerk, Chase whimpered, the feeling of his silk pajamas rubbing against him as Jack jerked overwhelming.

Jack broke the kiss, moving lower on Chase's body, for better leverage before pushing them together again. Chase's hands instinctively went to Jack's hips, to keep the younger rocking at any cost. Jack sat up, hands on Chase's chest with his back arched, grinding to a specific rhythm that the other boy couldn't figure out.

But Jack was fascinated with the person under him. Eyes squinted, but not fully shut. The pure lust in his eyes was coated with something else. Something Chase had always tried desperately to not show; not necessarily love, but something…

Jack thrust again and Chase's mouth opened, gasping as his eyes rolled back slightly. He heard the older boy moan his name, and Jack dug his nails into the flesh under him. This time it's different, Jack thinks as he thrusts hard, making their covered flesh rub against each other, extracting a moan from both of them. This time Jack has the control.

Jack thrust, faster, in cut time to his own beat. Letting his own head roll back, enjoying the leather pants torment his bare flesh underneath; the feeling of a hard Chase trying to be submissive under him. Jack closed his eyes. The white of orgasm was already starting from the outside, his minds eye making a perfect image of what he and Chase looked like in that moment. Grinding, grinding, as the white invaded, closer to the center of his vision.

His perfect fantasy came to life before his eyes as he shot, dirtying his pants in the process. He stopped moving and rolled off of Chase, instantly tears streaming from his eyes as he thought of Raimundo. Chase sighed, looking down at himself in anguish. Chase hadn't came yet. Jack crawled from the bed, tears streaming his face as he walked to the bathroom. The elder groaned as he arched his back, bringing his hips from the bed. In one fluid motion, his pants were off and he was rubbing himself to the beat Jack had previously made.

Hearing the water running, Jack washing the trace of their tryst away, Chase stared at the doorway. When Jack reappeared in the doorway, Chase smiled at him.

"Do you know how hard that was for me?"

Jack aimed his tear soaked eyes at Chase, the creepy grin made him gulp. "What?"

"Being submissive. And you didn't even finish me off."

"Chase…"

Chase was out of the bed, walking in his nude glory to the teenager in the bathroom. He grabbed the red head, ripping the jacket off, the buttons flying everywhere. His pants were gone just as fast, and the redhead was being pulled weightlessly to the bed once more; proving to Jack that he hadn't had the control before. Chase could have flipped him so easily.

"No, please. Chase!"

"No, Jack." Chase growled, tossing the boy to the bed. He bounced once, propping himself on his elbows as he tried to crawl backwards. Chase was on him in a second, eyeing Jack's already-hard-again hard on with a grin. "You're such a stupid little whore. I know you want this." He touched his finger to the tip of Jack's head, causing a moan from the younger, from contact.

"C-Chase."

In one fluid motion, Chase flipped Jack, the redhead now on his belly with his bum sticking in the air. Feeling instant pressure, he cried out, but it didn't hurt. He was hoping, but knowing it wouldn't work, that if Chase thought he was hurting Jack, he'd stop. He didn't. Anyway, it was one finger.

Make that two.

"Get off of me!" Jack yelled, eyes shutting as Chase teased Jack's favorite spot. The yell, Jack was aware, was more of a moan and Chase laughed and pulled out. There was that dull, cold moment of awkwardness as Chase lined himself up. For Jack it was always the "what the hell am I doing moment?" but just like every other time, when Chase eased his way into Jack, the redhead forgot his thought, concentrating souly on the pleasure and pain.

"It's amazing." Chase whispered, leaning down to be closer to Jack's ear. "Two weeks and you're as tight as a virgin."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so fucking rough." Jack growled back, rocking his hips backwards, nearly violently to get Chase moving.

"Whore."

"I was a virgin before I met you."

"I don't believe it."

Chase pulled out, then pushed back in. Four-four time to Jack's beat earlier and Jack knew that like himself, he'd be in cut time when he was done. It was silence for Chase, but the way Jack had his hands over his head, giving a soft grunt of a note each time Chase was fully in him, he knew Jack had a song in his head.

Cut time again, Jack was moaning Chase's favorite song; the song of pain and pleasure, the song of a masochist. He could see the redhead dig his fingers into his scalp, dying for more pain. And so Chase dug his nails into Jack's sides. The moan he received put him over.

In the big, cymbal finale, Jack came again. The orgasm sent his muscles on edge, unable to stop the spasm. Chase felt it at its center, contracting around him, and he too, came.

The same, and opposite happened as last time. Someone got up and walked to the bathroom, and someone cried. The same person cried, but it was Chase who walked to the bathroom. When he left, the coldness swept Jack. He felt horrible as he sat up, trying to work this out.

He was a whore. A dirty, skanky whore who loved to be touched more than he loved to feel love. He brought his fingers to his sides, the bleeding from Chase's nails still flowing. He lifted a bloody finger to his lips and licked, the copper taste a wonderful symbol of pleasure and pain.

The cold he felt as the tears came rendered only guilt. That he would do something sexual with Chase Young after claiming he loved Raimundo. Did he love Raimundo? Did he love Chase?

Jack frowned, wiping the tears free of his face as he walked to the corner, to the cat bed Katnappe had been sleeping on the day before and laid down, turning back into his cat form instantly.

Chase walked out and plopped on his bed, patting it as to say that he didn't care if Jack slept with him. The striped cat turned away, crying once more.

"So, Jack? Are you happy?" Chase asked.

"Go to fucking hell, Chase Young." Jack said, cuddling with himself as he cried himself to sleep with guilt.

---

Songs None!

---

NEXT TIME!

_Suddenly Chase opened his eyes, his body shaking slightly as his eyes found Jack's. "I was going to ask you to train with me… but a new Shen Gong Wu just reviled itself and I'm sure you'll want to go._

"_What?" Before Jack could say anymore he was human. "No!"_

_They were there._

_Rai was there, sporting the white hoody. It wasn't Jack's favorite outfit for the other boy, but the comfort of normalcy was enough._

(PS: Cast your votes. RAI or CHASE? Honestly, I'm liking Chase more, so convince me, Rai-fans.)


	12. Time

Tainted Love  
Tomi Sama

**Chapter 12:  
**Time.

Pairing: JackxRai/JackxChase  
Warnings: Slash, fluffiness, and a jealous Chase Young, proverbs, rape, one pissed off Jack Spicer, and one really emo Raimundo.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, Jack would have more airtime and Rai would talk more. I lorve his accent.  
Request: Pleeeease Review.

Author's Note: Twelve. I don't even know what's going on anymore. Basicly, I want to show what's going on with Rai and Jack while they're separate. Rai's starting to… lose it and Jack's starting to forget. This is just Time, what goes on to all of us. (PS: see how many people reviewed last time? You should all review again and continue to tell me why Rai or why Chase. XP)

_---_

"_Let's get fucked up and die."_

Rai smiled as he sang along. The day was new, it rained last night after he woke up, and he and Omi were incredibly close again. It was suddenly like Jack Spicer was never born. They didn't talk about him, and no Shen Gong Wu had been reviled.

"_I'm speaking figuratively, of course."_

Rai raised his arms, ignoring how the dew from the grass bothered his bare feet as he placed his feet firmly shoulder width apart, sideways, doing a yoga stretch.

"_Just like the last time that I committed suicide; social suicide."_

As he lets his head clear, he brings his leg back, stretching his arm out, perfectly flat with perfect balance. Of course he blamed himself, if he wasn't a complete hopeless romantic mixed with a jealousy complex to rival a psychopath, Jack wouldn't have bet his loyalty for him. He wanted to blame Omi too, for not bringing Jack back; for purposely leaving Jack out of the deal.

Maybe he blamed Omi... a little bit.

"_So I'm already dead, on the inside… but I can still pretend with my memories and photographs I have learned to love the lie."_

Rai came back to center, folding his hands to his chest in Namaste. Instead of continuing, Rai tilted his head up, letting the five am breeze cleanse him, the sun rising, the birds chirping. It was like Rent, the first of the three musicals he'd watched last night in which Jack suggested on their first date. _Without you_. Without Jack everything still happened.

And as Rai breathed in the fresh air, praying silently, he decided that this beautiful morning wouldn't be wasted on Rai's depressing thoughts of Jack and Chase fucking like rabbits… probably as he thought.

"_If memory serves, I'm addicted to words and they're useless in this department."_

Bullshit. He couldn't get rid of those thoughts.

"_Let's get fucked up and die"_

Jack awoke with a neck ache, and he felt like death, wondering why his iPod's alarm was still set for Xiaolin training time. He, once again, he was incredibly horny. His cat body was in heat but he damned his teenage mind for constantly putting him through this. He opened his eyes, seeing Chase's bed empty.

Unsurprising. It was like five am. Chase had been up for hours, probably; training.

"_I'm a mess, I'm a wreck."_

Jack stretched his back and four paws before running out the door and down the steps. He lost his footing, tumbling the rest of the way. He damned his feline body, too small to properly reach the steps, and for betraying the "cats always land on their feet" rule.

Jack shook himself, trying to smooth his fur down from the fall to his back. He tried to regain his dignity as he walked outside the slightly ajar door, watching Chase in full armor, imitating Rai's movements almost exactly.

"_I am perfect and I have learned to accept all my problems and shortcomings cause I'm so visceral yet deeply inept."_

Without opening his eyes, Chase smiled and asked, "What's up, pussycat?"

Jack rolled his eyes, adoring Chase's self-confidence.

Suddenly Chase opened his eyes, his body shaking slightly as his eyes found Jack's. "I was going to ask you to train with me… but a new Shen Gong Wu just reviled itself and I'm sure you'll want to go.

"What?" Before Jack could say anymore he was human. "No!"

They were there.

Rai was there, sporting the white hoody. It wasn't Jack's favorite outfit for the other boy, but the comfort of normalcy was enough.

"_I wanna thank you for being a part of my forget-me-nots and marigolds; and all the things that don't get old."_

Rai was looking pretty good, heading the pact of Monks surrounding the Shen Gong Wu, arms akimbo, smirking at Chase. It was roles reversed, the monks had the upper hand, and it was up to Jack and Chase to decide who was going to take the challenge.

Jack came out from hiding behind Chase, and Rai let his guard down for a second. The redhead walked to Rai, holding out his hand in surrender. When Jack was close enough, Rai took his hand, in attempt to shake it. At the last second, Jack pulled Rai into a hug, crying softly.

"_Is it legal to do this? I surely don't know."_

Rai's eyes grew and he looked back at the monks. They were smiling slightly, and Rai hugged him back.

"_It's the only way I have learned to express myself, through other people's descriptions of life. I'm afraid, I'm alone and entirely useless in this department."_

"Alright, Jack." Chase said. Suddenly, Jack let go and walked back to Chase, tears still etching his face. "Would you like to fight them for the toy, or would you like to sit and watch me do it?"

Rai spat at the ground. "You'd have to win it, Chase Young. You'd have to fight damn hard to beat me."

"I'm scared." Chase smirked. "So what do you say, Jack?"

"_Maybe I'll win but for now I've decided to die."_

"I want to go home." Jack hugged Chase's arm, tugging him away from Rai, the monks, and the Wu. "Let's just go home."

The monks slumped in defeat as Chase hugged the redhead into his chest, Jack's eyes never leaving Rai. Rai looked hurt, and Jack couldn't take it. He turned his head to Chase, bringing his head into the ex Dragon's chest. They disappeared; but their newly developing bond remained.

Rai couldn't help it. He screamed. He wasn't going to get Jack back. He dropped to the ground, forcibly meditating.

"I'm totally useless!" Rai yelled as Clay picked him up in one arm, the Wu in the other, setting him down on Dojo. They rode back home.

"In this department." Omi echoed back, trying to comfort the Brazilian into saying he was good at other things. The painful wail behind him proved that it didn't work.

---

"Good Jack."

Chase Young stood upright, flipping his bangs back as he instantly regained his breath, as if he hadn't just fought for three hours with a very angry Jack Spicer.

Jack Spicer held his own, for once; without music, without dance. The redhead still stood in fighting pose, twice as sweaty as the other, and panting horribly like a smoker running the mile.

"Again."

"Take a rest." Chase said, walking to Jack. "You are off balance." As if to prove a point, with one finger he pushed Jack's shoulder. The dehydrated, malnourished boy fell over, nearly passing out where he landed.

"I think I need help, Chase."

"The jungle cats are bringing Gatorade. I'd rather you drink water but you're shaking rather badly. I'd guess you're sugar level is down. Are you diabetic, Jack?" Chase faced away, but Jack could feel the smirk on his face through his words. Chase loved pretending he cared.

"I don't mean physical." The redhead sat up, but his head spun. All he could think about was lemonade, and how he hoped to God there was a ton of glucose in whatever he was getting. His arms and legs were shaking and his spine barely supported his upright weight. "I mean mental."

"Mental?" Chase turned around, frowning with squinted eyes. "You're a genius."

"I don't mean like help on math, stupid." Jack smirked at Chase, "I mean like… a shrink."

Chase didn't say anything and that surprised Jack. He thought the other would turn him down instantly, but it seemed like the taller boy was actually thinking about it.

"Are you depressed?" Chase finally asked, sitting down as a Lion came up behind him. He walked past his master, holding a tray in its mouth with lemon-lime Gatorade on it. Jack took it, pet the lion, and the lion left. Jack drank and shook his head.

"Sometimes. Not right this second."

"So do you want to kill yourself?"

"Sometimes."

"Why?"

"I want a shrink, Chase." Jack said, lying back down. "I want the real privacy too, none of you looking into what I'm talking about."

Chase huffed, but otherwise said nothing.

---

"Ahh!" The crash of garbage cans being knocked over rang through all other noises except the labored breathing of one monk. The slow, agonizing spin of the garbage can lid on cement rang through, as the knocked down cans moved, and Omi sat up, rubbing a swell already forming on his forehead.

"I think that is enough for today." The cheese-ball said, easing himself up, trying desperately not to limp as he walked to the temple.

"C'mon pussy!" Rai called, taunting, still in an assertive stance. "You didn't even try that time. You're afraid I'll really hurt you."

"I am not a cat, Raimundo." Omi called bitterly. "And I tried my hardest."

"Pussy." Rai repeated, fuming off in another direction as Omi gingerly made his way inside. Instead of walking to his room, he sat down at the kitchen table where Kimiko and Clay were halfway through dinner. The meal looked appetizing, even though Omi was anything but hungry. The pair looked at each other as Omi sat, worried about his wellbeing.

"Omi, just because Rai wants to train all the time, now… doesn't mean you have to be his punching bag." Kimiko said, shutting her laptop to look at him.

Omi sighed and looked at Clay, waiting for his speech.

"Yeah, pardner. I mean, Rai gets really testy when it comes to love and such." He laughed, setting down his hotdog. "I remember when we all first came he was all pissy about leaving his lady behind and he made me share my room with him. It was fine for a while, I suppose, but then he got all… aggressive about it and…" Clay, well aware now that both Kimiko and Omi were giving him weird looks, blushed and looked down.

"And that's all."

"Are you saying…" Kimiko now put down her chop sticks, pinching the bridge of her nose. "That Rai's aggressive in bed."

Omi snickered. "Jack Spicer would know."

The three of them shared evil, quiet laughter that only lasted a moment. They were too afraid that Rai was lurking, but when he didn't throw someone against something, they breathed in relief and resumed eating. Even Omi took a bight before he couldn't wait any longer.

"Raimundo called me a cat when I wouldn't fight him again. Why would he do that?"

"A cat, partner?" Clay asked, stuffing his hotdog in his mouth, grateful for the conversation switcher, "You sure?"

"Most definitely." Omi nodded. "He told me to stop being a pussy."

Kimiko's eyes grew wide with shock as Clay started choking. The next few seconds was a blur of arms smacking Clay, and finally a chunk of hotdog flying from his throat, knocking over a potted plant.

"_Rai_ called you that?"

"Yes, Clay. Raimundo called me that. Why? I am not furry, nor am I four legged…"

"No… Omi. He didn't mean _cat_ literally." Kimiko sighed. "Rai's a bastard, Omi."

"A-A What?" Omi asked, looking at Clay.

"The way Rai used pussy, Omi, he meant like a cry baby or a scaredy cat. Not a literal cat." Clay said.

"Well, why I was not being afraid. I simply did not want to fight anymore. And besides, that makes no sense. Cats are fierce and wild… how is that in insult?"

"Have you ever seen a naked girl, Omi?"

The three monks turned to the door and held their breath. This time, Rai had snuck up on them. The brunet was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed with an evil smirk on his face; one that could rival Chase's.

Omi blushed and looked down, that was answer enough for Rai.

"Anyway, you do know what makes boys and girls different, right? Girls have a button and guys have a pole…" Kimiko scoffed, but Rai continued. "That's how babies are made."

Omi's jaw clenched. "I know how babies are made, Raimundo."

"But you don't know what a pussy is?" He laughed and walked toward the boy, patting his head before leaning over Kimiko, grabbing a piece of her food. Suddenly, he grabbed Kimiko by the arms and pulled her up so she was standing. She yelled and pulled away, but he held her there. Summoning the wind, he made her skirt fly up. She screamed, breaking free of Rai to hold her skirt down. But Omi had seen. Well he hadn't, because Kimiko was wearing dark leggings that couldn't be seen through, but he got the point.

He knew what a pussy was.

And Rai stopped the updraft and started laughing. The cruel laugh reminded them of Chase Young, the person Rai so desperately hated. The laugh was stopped however, when Kimiko turned on him, slapping him so hard across the face, the other two boys could see the flame of her element being summoned to her hand. The burned in hand-print remained on the Brazilians face as he spat blood from his mouth and walked away.

"Bastard."

---

"So, Jack Spicer, are you depressed?"

Jack closed his eyes, laughing bitterly to himself. He knew Chase Young was cheap, but when he agreed to let Jack see a shrink, Jack thought it would be a real _psychiatrist._ Not Wuya wearing business clothes, her hair up, with those black, smart glasses on. She looked so professional, though. Legs crossed like she knew he was looking, but she was teasing him and not letting him see. Sat dignified, shoulders back, with a little notebook.

"Yes, Wuya." Jack laughed, closing his eyes. "I'm depressed."

"Do you want to kill yourself?"

"You know it." Jack replied, trying stop his giggles.

"I don't think you are, Mr. Spicer. Do you prefer that: Mr. Spicer, or Jack?" She asked, pushing the glasses up on her nose.

"What happened to crybaby and mama's boy? I rather liked those. In fact, they contributed to a lot of stress in my childhood which led be to this point. So if you're wondering why you're being forced to care, you should thank yourself."

"Okay. So I'm going to call you Cock Sucker." She made a note in her notebook that looked a lot like a hangman.

"Fine by me."

Jack looked up, smiling as Wuya coughed and stood up, fuming out of the door. Seconds later Chase cam in, proving to Jack that he'd been listening the whole time. "Hey, Cock Sucker, you said you wanted a shrink and then you piss them off."

"I also said I wanted a real one…"

"No you didn't!"

"… and that I didn't want you to listen in."

Chase frowned, crossing his arms. They shared a moment of silence as Jack closed his eyes, flexing his fingers. He hadn't been a cat again sense this morning, and he was almost positive Chase would just keep him human. Although Chase wouldn't admit it, (he still wouldn't verbally say anything lovey to Jack, even though the Showdown proved that Chase had loved Jack) he thought Jack was hot. Chase maybe twisted, but he wasn't into bestiality.

Sodomizing, yes. But not with animals.

"I think I know the problem, Jack." Chase started pacing. Jack didn't even lift his head from the pillow. "I think you miss Rai and those other monks. I can see why, I guess. They're you're age and—"

"Chase…"

"And I'm more than a thousand years your senior. I can't dance that grinding stuff that I heard you loved so much and it's not like Raimundo's bad to look at… I'd have seduced him too, if I were you. And I bet Clay is _huge_…" Jack snorted, but it went unnoticed. "…and Omi, well… okay. Sexually, he's probably as entertaining as a mouse but—"

"Chase."

"But you know, whatever floats your boat. If you could get over it was like fucking cheese, he might be very good. I mean, I'd bet my mansion on him being a virgin, so I'd bet he's tight… but anyway. You miss them. That's what it is. Maybe even Kimiko, you know? I know you like guys well enough but for a girl, Kimiko's kinda… well she's not butch, but she's strong. And I guess that makes her attractive. Honestly, I couldn't ever think anything was attractive that was missing a…"

"Chase!"

Finally Chase stopped pacing and looked at Jack. The redhead unbuttoned his coat, leaning up, dropping it to the floor. He started unbuttoning his pants when he looked at Chase. He grinned and licked his lips.

"Shut up and sleep with me."

The former Xiaolin Dragon didn't need to be told twice.

---

The beginning song is "Let's Get Fucked Up and Die." By Motion City Soundtrack.

Also, "Shut Up and Sleep With Me." Is a song by Sin with Sebastian. If you haven't heard it, go to YouTube and look it up. I heart that song.


	13. Definitions

Tainted Love  
Tomi Sama

**Chapter 13:  
**Definitions

Pairing: JackxRai/JackxChase  
Warnings: Slash, fluffiness, and a jealous Chase Young, proverbs, rape, one pissed off Jack Spicer, and one really emo Raimundo.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, Jack would have more airtime and Rai would talk more. I lorve his accent.  
Request: Pleeeease Review.

Author's Note: Oh, I'm sorry to do this too you, Rai fans, but I cannot make up my mind. If it makes you feel any better, the next chapter is way happier.

---

Days passed; then a week. But for Jack, time stood still. Now that he and Chase had returned to their normal sex drive (aka once or twice a day. Sometimes even three times, if Jack begged) Chase had been a lot calmer and way more lenient with his rules. In fact, Jack the Cat hadn't returned from that one morning, a little more than a week ago.

The difference this time around, compared to the last time they "dated" was that when Jack fell asleep, Chase was there. Chase didn't leave at night, even if Jack woke up alone. Chase, like the Xiaolins, was awake around five in the morning to train. Jack usually woke up at seven and joined him outside or in the training room.

From seven until ten, Jack and Chase would train together. Sometimes it was more serious than others, and sometimes Jack would turn on music and try to teach Chase how to dance before Chase got frustrated and hard from the redhead's grinding and they'd end up having sex. More than often, though, Jack got a workout and dragged himself to his old room to relax.

There was no longer a bed in his old room, because Jack now slept with Chase. In its place was a constantly replenishing pile of scrap metal, axels, wheels, and everything he could possibly want to play with. He personally loved how Chase even got the right servos, even though the ex-dragon was as technically advanced as a wheelbarrow.

Jack would work until one-ish on whatever he was working on. This week, well, in three days, he made a fully functional airplane. He knew why he made it… he wanted to go visit the Monks… but this could turn out horribly.

He was _happy_ with Chase this time. But he still dreamed of Raimundo and honestly he missed his BFF Kimiko and his square dancing partner Clay. And honestly, now he was curious as to how easy the pair were… Chase put the thought in there… How big was Clay's dick, anyway?

When he climbed in, opened the trap door in his ceiling and flew off, he wondered what he was doing and hoping Chase wouldn't care.

He drove with Daddy Yankee blaring. Ever sense their dance party; Jack had absolutely loved the beats to rap music, but there was something about the Spanish that kept him thinking.

He landed a little ways away and drove the rest of the way there; not wanting to scare them into thinking there was an air attack. He parked outside and walked in, hands in his pockets, hoping he looked vulnerable and unaggressive.

Kimiko and Clay were sitting on the front steps, drinking tea and playing cards. When Jack walked through the gate, they looked up. At first they looked confused, but they were up and running to him once it registered that it was Jack. Kimiko glomped him, Clay stood behind her, smiling.

"We were so worried about you, Jack!" Kimiko said. "We haven't seen you at any of the Showdowns and Wuya and Katnappe said they don't even see you any more… that you're always with Chase in his 'private' rooms."

"Well…" Jack started.

"Yeah, partner." Clay said, attempting to shake hands with Jack after Kimiko let go, but Jack pulled him to a hug. The Texan froze momentarily, before hugging the genius back. He was quick to let go. Jack realized he would _never_ answer Chase's question about Clay. "Things around here have been weird, too. Rai keeps beating up on Omi and running away. The four of us never train together anymore because Rai's either gone or too pissy to cooperate… no offence."

"None taken…." Jack managed to squeeze in.

"So…" Kimiko took his arm like they were still BFFs and pulled him to the front steps, giving him some tea. "What's it like in Castle Chase Young?"

"Like a dream." Jack answered, mildly. "We train everyday and Chase has been nice…"

"Whoa, buddy." Clay took the cup from Jack as he was about to take a sip and sat it down. "You mean _nice_ or are you like a beaten wife? And as a future Texas Ranger, I can't let my friend be in an abusive relationship. Alright, take off the trench coat. I've got to see the bruises…"

"Easy, Chuck Norris." Jack said. Kimiko giggled. "Honestly it's not bad at all. I only get hurt when we train and that's because I trip over myself." Either way, he took off his trench coat, and lifted up the Frankenstein shirt under it. Besides some hickeys and bites, along with nail scratches on his hips (which were obviously from sex) the newest scar he was healing was the CY on his collar bone. Satisfied, Clay let him put his clothes back on.

"So… Do you know where Rai is right _now_?"

"Yeah. Master Fung locked him into the newly built Meditation Chamber. No one's even been in there but Rai. Shen Gong Wu can't work in there, and it's only three feet squared in there." Clay said. "Though honesty, I think Rai has the wind power to knock the stone from the walls, if he wanted."

"Can I go… can I…?"

"You can go see him, Jack. In fact, I was supposed to let him out twenty minutes ago." Kimiko said, bitterly. Jack knew something must have happened between Kimiko and Rai, but he could only imagine what. She held out the keys. "Let him out."

"But be careful." Clay said, picking up his cards. "He's a ball of angst and fists lately."

Jack nodded to the couple as he walked out back, seeing the newly constructed, concrete box outback. Around it was a zen garden, like the one Chase had, and Omi was no where in sight. As he walked up, he couldn't hear anything. It wasn't until he was able to look in the bars on the doors that he was even positive Rai was in there.

There was just enough head room for Rai to stand. The room would be too small for Clay, and even Chase would have to duck slightly to stand in it. But he was seeing eye-to-eye with Rai. Well, eye to closed eye. The Brazilian was meditating. The wind under him was floating, blowing him up, cross legged. His hair danced in the simulated wind.

"Great of you to show up." Rai said, eyes still closed. "I didn't think you'd ever come."

Jack leaned closer, looking in with a sigh. He couldn't even begin to think of something to say. He couldn't get over the fact that he himself was confused; he didn't know what he wanted. Did he want Chase or Rai? If Chase was making him so happy, lately, why would he even want to see Rai?

"Pensé que me amaste"

"I didn't think you spoke Spanish, Rai."

Raimundo opened his eyes, frowning. "It's basically the same, Spicer. You said that yourself." In a mocking, heavy Brazilian tone he said, "Pensei que me amaste"

"Only 'thought' is different…" Jack said, looking down.

"So if you know what I said, why don't you respond? I thought that you loved me, Jack."

"Hago." Jack put the key into the lock and turned it, letting Rai out. "I do."

Rai let his legs come down, and he walked out, chin high, "bullshit."

Jack watched as Rai stretched, the brunet keeping his back to the redhead and Jack couldn't shake the feeling that he's felt this before. Useless, unloved, like a toy. But when the Brazilian turned again to look him in the eye, verde to rojo, the feeling was gone and Rai was smiling.

"It's good to see you, Jack. I've missed you."

Suddenly Jack was engulfed. He forgot how strong Rai was; he could feel the air leave his chest as Rai squeezed him. Jack hugged back, burying his head into the nape of Rai's neck. Rai began to sway, his hands on Jack's hips, pulling the redhead closer; hips to hips. Jack couldn't help but moan, feeling the Brazilian hard.

"So… what is it that you do in there?" Jack asked, halfway opening his eyes, looking up at his old boyfriend. The emerald eyes looked back down at him, before looking passed at the cell he'd been on.

"Well, I'm supposed to be meditating, but mostly I just jack off."

Jack couldn't help the lusty giggle he gave to the information, "Why were you in there?"

"I been a bad boy." Rai replied, pushing Jack's head slightly, kissing at his neck. Jack leaned his head back, forgetting everything; forgetting Chase back home, forgetting that he and Rai were no longer dating. The only thing he remembered was how the Brazilian kissed.

"What'd you do?"

"They made it after I sexually harassed Kimiko…"

Jack backed away, frowning with a completely confused look on his face. "_What?_"

"I guess…" Rai grinned, showing Jack that he was lying. "Without my sex kitten around, I flop to girls."

"Bullshit." Jack said, tugging Rai closer again.

For the first time in a while, the old couple was joined at the lips and almost instantly, Rai's mouth opened; Jack's followed suit. It was broken slightly, by Rai who whispered. "Your room's as it was left…" Jack gave a moan in response, pushing his lips back into Rai's.

"Raimundo?"

The boys broke apart, Jack's arms still wrapped around Rai's shoulder's, Rai's hands holding Jack's hips against his own. They looked to were the voice came from and Jack gasped. Omi's robes were ripped, and he had a black eye. On his forehead he had three stitches and he was nursing a wounded arm.

"What the hell happened to him?" Jack asked.

"He's a pussy." Rai growled, stepping forward slightly, teeth bared like an animal.

Omi stepped back, tired. "Please, Raimundo. Do not call me that."

"Then grow a pair, Omi." Rai spat, grabbing Jack's arm, pulling him pass Omi making their way to Jack's old room. When passing, Jack's wide eyes met Omi's, and the shorter boy reached out, grabbing Jack's other arm. He opened his mouth to say something. Never had Jack seen Omi so timid, so tired… even when Omi was with Chase, he wasn't this exhausted.

"Omi." Rai threatened and when the boy wouldn't let go, he stepped closer. "Typhoon Boom." Rai said, backhanding Omi across the face. Omi flew, hitting the side of the wall with an "oomph" before running off out front. Rai dragged Jack as if there had been no disturbance.

That feeling was there again, as Raimundo dragged him to his room. It was still there when the Brazilian shut the door, locked it, ripped off his own shirt and kissed Jack again, pushing him backwards until the redhead's legs hit the bed and they tumbled onto the mattress.

In one swoop, Rai had pulled Jack on the mattress more, before assaulting him with kisses again. Jack couldn't help it! The tanned body called to him when the brunet removed his own shirt, before unbuttoning Jack's.

With the trench off, Rai pulled off the Frankenstein shirt, looking at the scabbed CY, the nipple ring, thousands of scratches from before Rai and Jack were lovers… but then he saw the new ones. The hickeys, fresh, the nails from Chase plowing… Rai growled.

"R-Rai… I can't…"

"Shut up."

Jack nodded, biting his bottom lip to keep from talking. It's not like he wanted to stop anyway, he just felt a little guilty. Rai flipped at the nipple ring. Jack hissed, but shut his eyes and arched his back. Rai leaned over, kissing Jack's chest once before assaulting the nipple with his tongue, then his mouth, sucking the ring in, tugging with his teeth; hearing the redhead moan under him.

"You've been working out." Rai said matter-of-factly, running his fingers over Jack's stomach, tracing the thin lines appearing there. "Really hard, too. A week and you've already got distinct ab lines. I'm impressed."

"Rai… please." Was all Jack said, opening his eyes slightly. Why was he begging? _What_ was he begging for? For him to stop or for him to keep going?

Raimundo smirked, walking lower on his knees, letting his hand trail down the tuning stomach, over Jack's erection, through his pants.

"Why'd Chase let you out, Jack?"

"Nnh!" Jack pushed his hips up, trying to put more pressure on himself through Rai. Rai pushed down, and began rubbing Jack through his pants, looking expectedly at him. He wanted an answer. "He doesn't know I'm here."

"You snuck out?"

"I wanted to see you again."

That had been the answer Rai was looking for, apparently, because Jack's shoes and socks were off, followed quickly by his pants.

Jack couldn't remember Rai taking his own pants off but suddenly Rai was on top of him, stomach to stomach, kissing him again. He felt Rai's bare stomach, but also he could hear the cloth-on-cloth sound that told Jack the brunet, like him self, was not fully naked.

"Nnh!" It was a crazy, different sort of déjà vu. Here was a memory of Chase and him, roles switched, with Jack on bottom. Rai shifted before grinding again, electing another moan from Jack.

But then Jack opened his eyes; he couldn't help but smile.

Rai had a half-drunk blush on his face, and he was biting his lip to stay focused; stay in control, he didn't want to give into the sensation. He wanted to be stone-hard emotionless… Jack suddenly realized why Rai was being mean to Omi… why Rai was biting his lip instead of moaning out loud… Rai wanted to be Chase.

Jack ran his hand over Rai's back as the boy grinded again. Jack sighed and suddenly Rai gave a whimper of effort to control himself; a whimper that wanted to be a moan and in showing his stuggle, losing the Chase-imitation pseudo-jerk part of himself. He stopped and looked down, afraid.

Jack couldn't help it, he smiled softly and reached his hand up, touching Rai's bicep. The brunet's eyes opened wider and Jack could see the lust covering the emerald. His hands on the mattress pinned Jack without touching him and resulted in the weird angle Jack was at to touch the boy's arm. However, the strong arms, holding him up, shook with effort and shown with the sexual sweat Jack loved.

The redhead leaned closer to the arm his own arm was wrapped around. He kissed the boy's bicep slowly, lightly. Rai smiled as Jack looked back up at him. Gently, Jack put his other hand on Rai's cheek, guiding him down, kissing his lips softly.

Suddenly it was Rai. The strange, wannabe Chase was dead and Rai put his elbows down, chest to chest again with Jack, with his hands going under the red hair to prop Jack up. It was like starting over, kissing slowly and timidly, not just the mindless grinding Rai thought Chase did with Jack. It felt good again… it felt like _love_ again.

Chase Young? Who was Chase Young? Rai's sexual imitation of Chase and Jack's guilt for cheating on Chase were gone… In this moment, there was only Jack and Rai.

Regardless of their best efforts, however, the kissing did turn on passion, and the teenage boys couldn't only kiss and ignore their raging hard-ons. This time, it was for each other, for the person opposite on the bed. Boxers were off and Jack was on his knees, with his head on the mattress, hands over his head to keep from moving.

Rai's timid thrusts picked up, once he was positive he wasn't hurting Jack, then it was strong, with Jack egging Rai on with screams of the brunet's name mixed with Jack's release, which ultimately lead to Rai's. And then, together they laid, cuddled together in the sweaty, cummy sheets of Jack's old bed; too exhausted to move. It was a good ten minutes before Jack's body and mind recovered enough for the sickly feeling to return to Jack.

Jack remembered who was waiting at home…

Chase.

Jack sat, a confused and half-asleep Rai watching from his spot on the bed as Jack dressed himself hurriedly. His shirt was inside out and his shoes started on the wrong feet and when Rai sat up, afraid, to ask Jack what was wrong, Jack felt the tears swell. He shook his head and walked out.

Rai heard vomiting from outside the window, and stood to see Jack recovering and running to his airship, then an engine taking off.

Rai sat back down, covering himself self-consciously. Why would Jack do that? Why would he just leave in a fit of disgust that would make him _throw up_? Was Rai really that bad? Or… was Jack just finally able to escape.

But it wasn't like Rai _raped_ him.

Right?

The more Rai thought about it, the more reality was twisted by his sexual high and utter exhaustion.

Was Jack screaming his name or screaming in pain? Was there a "stop" after all those "Rai!"s?" Did Jack take off Rai's boxers or did Rai undress them both? Had Jack been on bottom because he was naturally submissive or was Rai _holding _him down?

It was like a bomb dropped. Rai's eyes closed, but lit up like Hiroshima and Nagasaki did those nights. He tried to block out what he now convinced himself to be the truth. Raimundo Pedrosa, Xiaolin Warrior, raped Jack Spicer, Heylin Boy Genius. He raped the person he loved, and now that person was running home to Rai's self-proclaimed worse enemy to be held and loved.

---

Numb. Adjective. 1. Deprived of physical sensation, the ability to move; such as fingers numb from the cold. 2. Lacking or deficient in emotion or feeling; indifferent; such as numb to their pleas of mercy. Entumecido.

Jack was incredibly glad he'd been flying his whole life. He didn't trust his body, his mind, to bring him home. He couldn't believe he was crying, and over and over, definitions flew through his mind. That was what happened when he was confused. His mind focused on words, words and definitions were a constant in his incredibly fucked up life.

Regret. Verb. To feel sorrow or remorse for; such as: as soon as he said it, he regretted it. Lamentar.

He didn't regret having sex with Rai. Hell no, never would he regret sex… especially with Rai the Sex God… he just was confused now. It was like… Rai or Chase? Jack couldn't take the choice.

Roles reversed, he felt, as he thought about crashing into Chase's mountain, dying in a horrible fiery death. His sudden will to die reminded him of a week ago, when he was so happy and wanted a shrink. He had only wanted to talk to someone; to seek professional help on choosing between Chase and Rai. When he eased it down gently, killed the engine and walked out of the plane, he saw Chase looking skeptically at him.

A new stream of tears set in, seeing the worry and anger on Chase's face. His knees gave, but Chase caught him before he could end up on the ground. With a sudden jump, Jack tried to propel himself from Chase's arms, over the edge. He'd been thrown from that edge before… but if he tried really hard, he might be able to land on his neck and die.

Love. Verb. 1. To have sexual intercourse with. 2. To have affection for someone. 3. To embrace, to hug and kiss, as a lover. Amor.

He heard Chase choke as he pulled Jack tighter against his body, making it impossible for the boy to jump as he dragged him backwards toward the entrance to the lair. Jack, exhausted, stopped struggling, and went limp, eyes shutting. Once inside, Chase picked him up bridal style and carried him up to his room. Chase felt shame and awkwardness in his own heart, remembering when he did nearly the same to Raimundo.

When he abducted the other boy, he too had tried to jump from a cliff. Was it Jack's depression that rubbed off on Raimundo that night, or was it Raimundo's choice of suicide rubbed off on Jack?

"Are you depressed, Jack?" Chase asked ritually, desperate for conversation as he sat the boy down on the bed, tucking him in.

"Yes."

"Do you want to kill yourself?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Jack didn't answer, but he stopped crying. Chase knew why he was crying… he knew where his "slave" had gone, and he hadn't minded. In fact, he thought that if he finally let Raimundo fuck him, he'd stop obsessing. He hadn't known Jack would come home crying… which only left one thing in his mind.

Jack hadn't gone there to get laid. Why would he? He could get that here. They had a never-ending supply, matter of fact. But the rushed dressing job, the new hickeys and the overpowering smell of sex proved that they had done it.

Jack opened his eyes, but Chase was too preoccupied undressing Jack, before putting him in pajamas to notice he was being watched.

"Who would miss me if I died, Chase?"

Chase looked up, shocked, honestly. "I would."

"Would you miss _me_ or would you miss the sex?"

"Jack, I could get sex from anyone." Chase ran his fingers through Jack's hair, smiling slightly. "I would miss your face… I would miss having someone bother me while I trained. I would miss you, Jack Spicer."

Jack smiled a little, snuggling down into the bed, but as instantly the smile came, it faded and Jack was crying again.

"I'm sorry, Chase."

Chase laid down next to the boy, putting his head on his side, too afraid to put it on his chest and hear the sobs from inside, as he draped his arm across the redhead's stomach. Keeping him there, in case he did try to jump. But jump from where? From the bed? Only Jack could make that fatal.

As long as Chase knew Jack, he wouldn't have suspected jumping as his means of suicide. Rai was definitely a jumper. Kimiko was a drugged-sleeper. Omi would drowned himself. Clay… Clay wasn't like that. He was a Texas good-boy. He couldn't do that to his family. Jack would have to be a knife… or a gun.

Something incredibly bloody; the melodramatic boy.

"Jack?"

The sobbing had turned to shaking and silent tears. The only noise the boy made was the desperate gasps of breath.

"When… When I left your room at night… did you do this?"

"No."

Chase felt a pinged of jealousy that he would cry so hard of Raimundo, but not shed a tear of Chase.

"I was usually out when you left. When I woke up the next morning, though…" He heard a sniffle.

Jack didn't continue, but Chase knew. After some more silence, the naked chest of Jack Spicer began to rise and fall evenly, asleep.

"Jack?"

He didn't answer.

"I would miss you if you died, Jack." Chase said, closing his own eyes, wondering why he felt like crying, too. "You're all I have."

---

I don't think there were any songs in this one, besides my mention of Daddy Yankee. XP

---

The Next Chaaaaapter!

"_Jack! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."_

"_Okay!" Neither boy could stop smiling. It was a mockery of the whole Showdown. "My Ring of Nine Dragons for your Mantis Flip Coin." The Xiaolins and Chase sighed. Great, starting the 'lets-et-the-lamest-Shen-Gong-Wu-so-that-when-one-of-us-loses-no-big-loss,-honey' game._

"_Deal!"_

"_First one to reach the new Wu wins."_


	14. Choices

Tainted Love  
Tomi Sama

**Chapter 14:  
**Choices

Pairing: JackxRai/JackxChase  
Warnings: Slash, fluffiness, and a jealous Chase Young, proverbs, rape, one pissed off Jack Spicer, and one really emo Raimundo.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, Jack would have more airtime and Rai would talk more. I lorve his accent.  
Request: Pleeeease Review.

Author's Note: Sooo! In this one Jack make's his current decision. I know you want to kill me, both Rai and Chase fans, but I oh so love this. I don't know how I want it to end, so I'm sure some of you will get bored and stop reading. It's probably going to be a lot of sex and flirting. Maybe some drinking! Who knows! Suggestions? COMMENT!!!11! Wooooooot! XD

---

The mornings after were always a bitch to Jack. His mind was groggy from suppressing memories, although they still lingered. He still saw himself under Rai. His body ached, especially his right arm. He _always_ slept on it wrong and when he looked, he had the thin lines crossing his wrists where his body weight pressed it into the mattress. Though, he smiled when he saw no new wounds on either wrist.

He knew he was depressed last night, but he didn't feel groggy like sleeping pills, he had no flesh wounds… was he even sure he was alive?

He couldn't ever remember waking up after feeling so depressed so… happy and _warm._

"Hmm." Jack felt himself being pulled backwards, sliding across the silk, until his back hit something. Flesh. He grinned. Chase Young.

"Morning, Chase. You know how late it is?"

"Shup." The ex-Dragon mumbled.

"It's almost noon."

"Noon?" Suddenly Chase was sitting up, looking at the clock on the wall. "Shit."

Jack expected him to jump out of bed, to yell and swear about being late; wasting a morning. But instead he laid back down, returning to where he'd been; well mostly. Now he was propping himself up on his elbow. His arm draped across Jack's stomach, his hand coming to rest on Jack's chest. The redhead took the other's hand and rolled onto his back, looking up at Chase, smiling.

"What a change. Do you think you're bipolar, Jack?" Chase smiled down at him, holding up their hands, kissing the back of Jack's.

"Probably."

"Oh well. As long as you don't try to throw yourself off my cliff again, I don't mind."

Jack froze momentarily, but when Chase kissed his forehead, it made him feel like everything was alright, again.

"I like where you sleep, when you sleep next to me. I like where you sleep. Here." Jack sang lightly.

Chase laughed lightly, before echoing. "Our lips can touch and our cheeks can brush. Cause our lips can touch. Here."

It was so… creepy. That was the only way that Jack could really think of it. _Creepy_. He remembered Chase Young, beating him, tying him down, having sex with him. Everything they've done in the past week had been started by Jack and his devious flirting. And no matter how rough it got, (and on more than one occasion Jack had been bleeding by the end of it) it still felt loving…

And then here was Chase Young, repeating a poppish… almost techno song back to Jack about being nice and in love and such. It was so weird.

On the other spectrum… Rai hadn't tied him down, either. There was no way Jack could have walked out on that one, he wanted it so bad... And even though he had been willing the entire time, the aftershock of how mean Rai had started seriously scared Jack. It was like Chase and Raimundo had switched brains. Would they switch again? Would Rai be mean again the next time he saw him or would he be the nice Rai he'd been with midway last night?

_See him again?_ Jack thought, _I'm already thinking about seeing him again. I'm such a _whore.

Chase laughed, and Jack suddenly felt the blush come. He swore to God, if Chase ever read his mind...

"You know, before I was evil, I was a lot like you." Chase said idlely, more to himself, even. "Whenever Guan, Dashi and me fooled around I was the bottom."

Jack snorted, putting his head on Chase's chest. "Sure."

"C'mon. You know what Guan looks like. You think he'd be a bottom?"

"No."

"And Dashi was too headstrong. To have someone in him would be an abomination to mankind. Or so he said."

Jack laughed, closing his eyes.

"I was so much like you in my youth… maybe that's why I lo—why I can stand to be around you so much." Chase was tracing circles on the other boy's back, looking into the mirror past them, watching the image of him and Jack together. "I never saw it that way before now. But I think I can finally see where you're coming from.

"Dashi was horrible to me, you know. Everything I did to you, Dashi did to me first. That's not an excuse or anything… but after I let him do that to me and he went with Guan for _love_ instead of just sex… I…"

"Hey, Chase. I'm not a shrink." Jack kissed Chase's chest, smiling. "If this is one of your Quid Pro Quos you're not Hannibal Lector and it is not working."

"I hate them, Jack. Hat_ed_." He corrected. Dashi was now dead, Omi being his probable incarnate and Guan being a leader to others, he and Chase not meeting again since he'd beaten Chase that once a year or so ago. "And… I guess I'm trying to say…" Finally Chase looked back down, meeting his yellow eyes to Jack's red.

"You don't have to say…"

"I'm sorry. I just feared the past… I was afraid if you knew, you'd see me as weak and run to your Guan."

Jack laughed, feeling bad for laughing at Chase's attempt at self-righteousness but it was funny. "You're crazy if you even _compare_ me to Dashi. The only similarity we share is the fact that we both had you."

"But—"

"And Guan is ugly."

To this, Chase laughed and nodded, running his hand through Jack's hair. "That's true."

"So ni fu, ni fa. C'est la vie." Jack smiled. "Whatever, that's life. And if you want my expert opinion… I don't think Guan was too into Dashi, anyway. After you drank that soup and went evil, you weren't in touch with the other two, right?" Chase nodded. "Well they weren't together. The scriptures in the Xiaolin Temple mention you and Dashi, but once you turn evil, they mention Dashi dying in that very temple, and Guan leaving to make another temple."

"Thanks, Jack. For proving that my switch was worthless."

"Ah, it wasn't worthless. I mean, if you were good, do you think you'd have this gorgeous face to wake up to every morning?" Jack smiled.

Chase kissed him and laughed. "If I were good, I'd have died fifteen hundred years ago. We wouldn't have met, Jack."

"See. Just meeting me was a reward."

Chase laughed, glad that Jack was no longer depressed.

---

On the other hand, someone was depressed.

And because this person was pretty much an asshole to all his friends in the past week, nobody seemed to care. Omi slept, glad for the break to let his wounds heal and Kimiko and Clay sat on the front porch, sipping tea and playing poker. Rai, on the other hand, laid in Jack's gross, sweaty, cummy bed, looking up.

He felt dirty and for some reason, he felt _used_. He had been an asshole to his good friends lately, and why? Because he thought Jack Spicer liked assholes? And so after _raping_ the person he loved most, he cried himself to sleep.

Poor Omi. Rai could only hope that they could once again be friends after his wounds healed. He hoped Omi would forgive his violence, and not instantly shut up whenever Rai talked to him. He hoped that Omi knew he wasn't a pussy; and he couldn't figure out why he'd called Omi _that_ name to begin with. That was a name that bothered him too; that the bullies in Brazil used to call him.

Poor Kimiko. She would never trust Rai again, she would never look at him without thinking about the rage she felt. Knowing fully well that someone is gay, yet they still show everyone your underwear… he got no pleasure from it and all Kimiko got was pain and shame.

And Poor Clay. It must have been personal to Clay, simply because Raimundo didn't take out his frustration out on the Texan. Sure, Clay would probably forgive him the easiest, but to be left out of a rampage hurts just as much as being in the spotlight of one.

But worse of all he knew he would be without Jack his entire life. Rai wasn't Chase Young. He wasn't better than Chase Young, or taller, or stronger, or older, or bigger. He couldn't compete with those standards.

Besides, Jack was _happy_ with Chase. Happy people don't leave their happy life to risk it with someone who raped them. Unless their forced.

But then again… Chase raped Jack, too… and Jack was back with him now…

Oh, the confusion.

"Raimundo?"

Rai looked at the opened door. It was Omi. He was looking at the floor, his hands nervously rubbing each other.

"Raimundo, a new Shen Gong Wu has reviled itself."

Rai sat up, sighing. He had to start somewhere.

"Hey Omi?" The cheese-ball looked up at Raimundo, not really looking afraid, but tired. In fact, Omi was probably not physically afraid of Rai… Omi could definitely take him, but emotionally was where it hurt. "I'm sorry. You're not a… you know. You're my best friend…"

Rai walked, leaving a stunned, but much happier Omi in Jack's doorway.

---

On the way there, he'd apologized to the other two monks, they didn't fully accept his apology, but smiled to each other behind Rai's back, knowing that they would. And when Kimiko touched Raimundo's shoulder as Dojo set them down, the four of them were suddenly a close niche group, once again.

But of course something had to ruin that.

After not showing up for four consecutive Wu collectings, the Heylins who showed up this time were Chase and Jack, both giving the cool, almost lazy smirks that they'd each perfected separately; yet together was so much more menacing.

Rai felt himself crash again, seeing how Jack leaned slightly on Chase, their trust was obvious. It was Omi who stepped up, putting his hand on Rai's back before calling out his trademark, "Chase Young and Jack Spicer, give us the Wu or suffer a humiliating defeat."

"What happened to you, Omi?" Chase called in a threatening, pretending to care, way. Although Jack had told him, everyone was fully aware of that, but due to Jack's request, Chase hadn't mentioned the "P"-word. Jack wanted to remain being friends with the monks, even if he would tell Chase everything that had happened.

"I fell." Omi lied.

"Oh," Chase turned to look at Jack. "Let's play truth or lie in this showdown. We'll win that one for sure."

The monks, all opened their mouth to say something about Chase's own ability to lie, but were surprised when Jack scoffed and said, "Whatever, you'd lose before he'd get the chance to lie."

The monks were quiet, fearing for Jack's life. How many times had Jack made a witty comment and a showdown before, only to be thrown off a cliff or beaten in front of them? This time, however, Chase gave a single, airy chuckle before kissing the redhead on the lips.

Rai sank, but Clay and Kimiko were there to hold him up.

"This is a Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi yelled. "You do _not_ make out a Showdown! That is disrespectful."

"Please. I wouldn't be the first to kiss him at a Showdown, would I Raimundo?"

Rai just shook his head, gaining control of his knees, he stood back up. Jack looked mildly interested in the fact that Raimundo wasn't being cocky, he didn't act like Jack thought he would, but it was what Jack hoped. He thought Rai would say something about their affair last night to make Chase angry and break up the dream team.

Rai hadn't said a word.

Jack smiled. He not only respected him for that, it made him look adorable. The confusion of last night set in, again. Rai or Chase? A Brazilian Sex God; or a Sexy Evil Dictator? Oh, what a dilemma.

It was then that Rai noticed the glint in the tree, once, like it was only there for him. He smiled, letting himself sink into Clay and Kimiko's arms again. They felt the difference. This wasn't like last time. This wasn't physical strain slump, this was, "get a good kick off" slump.

However, Jack spotted it too, as Omi and Chase bickered, and looked up.

In perfect unison, the pair yelled, "Wudai Star Wind/Wudai Pluto Metal." Rai shot like a rocket, and Jack grew, his boots becoming incredibly platformed. They both touched the Shen Gong Wu at the same time, grinning at the other in an unspoken love affair.

Suddenly Jack wasn't confused about Who and he forgot Rai had been mean to his friends; only remembering the perfect night they had yesterday. Rai completely forgot about "raping" Jack the night before; only remembering their perfect first date.

"Jack! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"Okay!" Neither boy could stop smiling. It was a mockery of the whole Showdown. "My Ring of Nine Dragons for your Mantis Flip Coin." The Xiaolins and Chase sighed. Great, starting the 'lets-bet-the-lamest-Shen-Gong-Wu-so-that-when-one-of-us-loses-no-big-loss,-honey' game.

"Deal!"

"First one to reach the new Wu wins."

Poof! The scenery changed appropriately, becoming an exact replica of their own ghetto obstacle course, the first day Jack trained with them, the day Rai found out about the nipple ring, the day Wuya showed up and Jack stood up to her for the first time.

Rai seemed equally as surprised by fate as Jack, so when they both took their spots at the starting line, he looked over.

Jack grinned and started to unbutton his jacket. Rai laughed and they both heard the monks behind them laugh, remembering his strip tease. One person, however, was not laughing.

"Spicer! Keep your clothes on!"

Jack left the unbuttoned jacket hanging on his shoulders and winked at Rai, "Okay, Chase."

"Gong Yi Tempai!"

Rai was genuinely impressed when during the sprint to the first obstacle, Jack kept up. He was surprised when Jack got over as fast as him, even adding a little flip which got him a "don't showboat, Jack" from Chase. He was surprised to see that Chase and Jack _had_ been training and the thin lines that were starting to form muscles on Jack's stomach were real.

He was also surprised to see Jack stop a step before the Wu, like him, and look at the other. Both finished equally, now one needed to just reach out and grab it.

"You know what?" Jack said. "How about we rock-paper-scissors for it?"

"Okay."

Everyone sighed as the boys faced each other and played three games not including the numerous times they both picked the same one. Rai won two out of three. After shaking hands on Jack's "humiliating defeat," Jack leaned forward, whispered something in Rai's ear and dropped the Ring of Nine Dragons and the new Wu in Rai's hand. Then he put his hands in his pockets and walked back to Chase. Chase, who was now nearing furiousness, made them both vanish within seconds.

Rai grinned and walked triumphantly back to the monks. Kimiko met him half way, completely forgetting the skirt fiasco as she jumped on him, throwing her arms around his neck, laughing. "Oh Rai! You aren't a royal asshole anymore and you and Jack are talking and flirting again!"

"And you won the Wu," Clay added.

"What did Jack Spicer say to you?" Omi asked, almost bitterly, feeling he was going to lose his best friend once again.

"He said, 'tell them I'm coming back over tonight and I want a party. Clay's steakburgurs, Kimiko's dance moves and Omi's presence.' He wants to hang out with all of us, Omi. And honestly I'm surprised…"

"Why?"

"Well… last night… we sort of… but I think I… I don't think he _wanted_ too."

Kimiko laced her arm through his, pulling him back to Dojo as they all boarded and started their journey home. "Honey, when someone gets raped, they don't openly flirt like that. He obviously wanted it as bad as you."

Rai smiled, albeit doubtful, glad they were all friends again.

"Hey." Clay said, desperate for a topic change. "Let's check out that new Wu."

As Rai held out his hands for his friends to see, all four monk's jaw dropped. In his hands were the Mantis Flip Coin, the Ring of the Nine Dragons, and a shining block of red metal was really in the shape of a heart. They couldn't see what was engraved on it, but it was probably a taunt. The monks groaned, but Rai held it in his palm, smiling. Catching the look, Kimiko asked him "what?"

"In the heart it says… 'J.S. + R.P.' He said he loved me."

They laughed at Rai, but he didn't care. This was better than any Wu. This meant he stood a chance against Chase-friggen-Young and Rai wasn't going to let this chance die.

---

"What was with that?" Chase demanded.

Jack took his time, pouring milk and Raison Brand into the bowl before sitting down on the kitchen table. He sat for a minute, utterly exhausted. He felt like he could pass out and truth be told, he had a horrible headache and stomach ache. He'd been eating a lot more lately, but he still was losing weight rapidly. Shouldn't training make him _gain _weight… if nothing but muscle mass?

After a bite, he looked up innocently, "What was with what?"

Jack felt like a rebel teenager fighting with his parents more than having a normal conversation with his lover. Did seventeen year old Justin feel like this sometimes? His boyfriend was older, too, but Brian was only 29, Chase was at least 1500!

Besides, at the showdown confused Jack _finally_ decided who he was going to pick. Well, he chose _not_ to pick. Why pick sides? Bisexuals don't do it… and Jack was loyal to only one team. His cock's. And his cock was telling him to be buds with both Chase _and_ Rai.

"Don't you sass me, Spicer." Chase slammed his fist down, knocking Jack's cereal everywhere.

"Shit!" Jack jumped, his jacket soaked. "Calm down, honey!"

"So what? Are you such a big whore you'll be raped then flirt with your rapist? I don't want you to come home crying again! No wonder you're so messed up. Do you love him again, Jack?"

Jack chose _not_ to say that he loved Chase and didn't Chase rape him? He did want to stay with Chase, after all, so instead he reached into his pocket with a wink. "Don't you know acting, Chase, when you see it?" He held out his hand and in it, about the same size as the red chunk of metal Jack made before giving him the switcheroo, was the Shen Gong Wu.

Chase took it, confused but impressed.

"I'm a Heylin, Chase. You _won_ my loyalty, but c'mon. Do you think I could give up on evil for one sexy Brazilian?" Chase thought about it, before realizing Jack was being rhetorical. "I want to have friends my own age, you even said I needed too… but that's it. _Friends_."

Jack patted Chase's hand with the Wu before giving him a kiss on the lips. "Hey B-T-W, do you care if I head over? Kimiko and I seriously need to catch up. Did you see what she was _wearing?_"

Chase rolled his eyes.

"I'll be home before dark so we can…" Jack poked Chase's chest and winked, "… you know."

With a slight blush, Chase agreed and walked off, mumbling about teenagers and their _clothes_ in ancient Chinese. Jack laughed, imitating him in Spanish under his breath.

As Jack walked outside, Katnappe looked up, vaguely before purring and laying back down, basking herself in sunlight. Ugh, cats. Jack thought

The machine basicly drove itself as Jack listened to music. Cirque du Soleil, to be exact. He heard it was Brazilian, but the title of the band "Cirque du Soleil" was French for Circus of Sun. So whatever. Either way it was like techno/opera and he liked it.

Especially Distorted.

Not to mention for an old, bald guy, the guy on the cover really knew how to do his makeup.

When he touched down, he didn't see anyone, but when he walked outback he heard:

"_Now can I get an encore, do you want more  
Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar"_

Jack snuck up, admiring how their perfectly timed moves went perfectly with the music. It was amazing, really, and he had a feeling he had a hand in putting some spice in their life. But a clear and present matter was on hand…

_  
"Now what the hell are you waiting for?"_

Jack began to sneak up behind the monks, grinning, but feeling exhausted at the same time.

_  
"After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, make some noise"_

When Jack was right behind Rai, he screamed the next line of the song in his best sing-song voice.

"_What the hell are you waiting for?"_

"Deus Meu!" Rai yelled, turning around with his element suspending him in mid-air, lashing out at his attacker. Unfortunately for Rai, training with Chase had been working for Jack. He grabbed the brunet's arm, pulling him close, laughing at him.

"Jack Spicer!"

While Jack held Rai in a hug, the other monks got attacking poses, ready to lash out at the redhead. They, unlike Jack, hadn't forgotten the switcheroo Jack pulled with the new Shen Gong Wu. The redhead smiled.

"Aw, come on guys, we're all friends here." He reached to pet Omi, but the shortest monk swatted his hand away. "I can't be good _and_ evil, you know. Can't I just have my happy medium? Can't we train as friends, and fight as enemies when the time comes?"

"So you can learn all of our moves? No way, Jack Spicer." Omi stood firm, but Jack saw Kimiko and Clay smile. Forgive and Forget.

"Hey, Raimundo, did you get my heart?"

When Jack looked down at the boy he was addressing, he froze. Raimundo was fighting an internal battle, Jack could tell. While his head was placed firmly against Jack's chest, sobbing silently, his hands tried to push him away from the redhead.

"Hey, Rai…" Jack whispered, leaning down. "What's the matter?"

"I raped you! That's what the matter is." Rai moaned. "I raped you. I forced you to have sex with me against your will and then you gave me your heart…"

"Well, technically it was a chunk of a metal in the shape of a heart with our initials on it, but…"

"… and how can you live? How could you come back here after being raped? Why did you come back here?"

"Don't you want me here, Rai?" Jack got on his knees, feeling Rai crumble under him. He let Rai cry on his chest, an awkward pose, but the brunet seemed to be glued.

"Of course I want you here!" Jack wasn't sure the others could hear, but he guessed they could. He was surprised Rai wasn't embarrassed by talking like this. Monks don't have emotions and it was weird enough Rai was _crying_, but he was crying over a boy; his ex-and probably soon-to-be-again _gay lover_. How weird was this for the monks?

"Of course I want you here… but you're Chase's and you live there and you seem happy and _I raped you!_ How could you love me if I did that to you?"

"Hey, you sure as hell didn't rape me, let's get that straight right off the bat."

Jack felt everyone's eyes burning into him, but he focused on Rai's. Confused and looking like a child, Rai's eyes were huge and teary. The glint was amazing; amplifying the emerald eyes… but Jack never wanted to see the amazing sight again. He never wanted to see Rai cry again.

"But… I…"

"I was willing. You'd have known if I wasn't. Do you think you can rape someone _that_ easily, Raimundo?"

Rai blushed. "But… you threw up."

"Well… that's easy to explain." Jack couldn't believe how outside he seemed composed. Inside he was freaking out. He didn't want Rai to know that he threw up because he felt guilty for cheating on Chase, but the words came natural to him. "I was scared shitless. Chase would _kill me_ if he found out what we did! He's finally starting to let me out… I thought we could… you know… pick up the relationship where it left off… Plus, I _have_ been a bit sick lately."

His stomach hurt for a fleeting moment. Lying became easier to Jack with each lie he told, the only thing that wasn't a half truth was the fact he'd been getting sick lately. However, he knew the torment would come back when he was with Chase, right now it was only Rai… it was the night before all over. Jack, the cum bucket, would do almost _anything_ to have the brunet inside him again.

Jack put his head on Raimundo's, kissing his lips softly after a few seconds. "Believe me… you didn't rape me. Was it Gandhi that said 'you can't rape the willing'?"

Rai laughed, "I'm sure he didn't say that."

"Well it's true."

Jack felt Rai crush him, the brunet's arms thrown around Jack's shoulders and Jack held him back. There was one more ping of guilt. He didn't lie about Rai raping him. There was _no way_ that was rape, but he deliberately tip-toed around Chase.

When he was with Rai, Rai was his favorite… when he was with Chase, Chase was his favorite.

And that's when he decided who he was going to pick. For sure.

Jack felt Rai press his lips against his again and he didn't question. He kissed Rai back until he was pulled from Jack by a blushing Clay. Jack, still immensely curious about Clay's… ahem… package size, looked but the Texan gave no clue that his blush was anything other than embarrassed because he wasn't hard behind those tight-ass pants. And when Clay got Rai off of Jack, the brunet smiled.

It was like Rai was never taken.

"So…" Everyone seeming to have forgotten about Jack's switcheroo, Kimiko spoke up like a best friend, "what do you want to do now, Jack?"

"Hmm." Jack said, licking his lips and winking at Rai. Rai gave a small moan and a tug against Clay, to jump back on Jack, but Clay held tighter and got a slightly more pronounced blush.

Kimiko laughed and Jack looked over. Omi looked pissed.

Jack could hear Omi yelling (or what he would be yelling if he was Omi) in his mind. 'It isn't fair. He steals our Shen Gong Wu, comes back, whispers to Rai for a few minutes and now they're boyfriend and… boyfriend again! And I, Omi, risked my ass and my loyalty to Chase-fucking-Young to save the brunet and as soon as Jack-fucking-Spicer comes back into the picture, all of my friends like him better! It sucks! It's not fair!'

"Hey, actually… I was wonder if you'd like to go out for ice cream." His eyes were focused on Omi, like he was asking the smallest boy for the rest of them. "Do you like ice cream, Omi? If not we could get like… pizza or something…"

"I…" Omi looked shocked, but then his eyes grew large and watery and his hands held together in the front, looking like he was in love, "I love ice cream, Jack Spicer! Let us go!"

Omi led the way to Jack's airship, followed by Kimiko and Clay (Jack was really starting to suspect there was _something_ going on between the pair) and Rai and Jack brought up the rear. Jack laced his arm through Rai's and leaned in, sealing the deal with Rai as he had with Chase earlier.

"We have to be careful, though." Jack whispered, rushed. "If Chase knows we're together again, he'll be pissed and won't let me come over anymore."

"Got it." Rai whispered back, smiling. "Chase will never know."

---

Jack walked in, hours and a hand job at the ice cream parlor, a blow job in the movie theaters, and a regular old fornication in his old bedroom later, exhausted. For a second, he didn't think he could keep up the charade but when he saw Chase sitting on their bed, in his ex-Xiaolin Robes, reading some frilly little harlequin novel, Jack smiled and collapsed on the bed next to him, instantly kissing the other boy's hand.

"How was your play date with your friends, Jackie?" Chase asked, letting his eyes drop from the book to the redhead begging to be petted. Chase's fingers weaved through Jack's hair, the redhead purred aloud.

"Exhausting. I'll never dance again. Kimiko wears me out. And…" he made known. "I think I'm getting sick. I got really dizzy while Kimiko and I were tangoing and had to stop three or four times." The lie was what he was doing at the time, not that he'd been getting increasingly dizzy with physical exertion.

"It's a shame." Chase said, smiling, as he looked back to his book. "This girl… Evelyn just brought Alphonse a bowl of chocolate, some whipped cream and a cherry to pop."

Jack laughed, feeling himself stiffen instantly. "Too bad Alphonse" he pointed to Chase "popped Evelyn's" he pointed to himself, "cherry a long, long time ago."

Chase smiled and leaned over, Jack couldn't see what he was doing, and so he decided now was a better time than ever to ask… "Hey, Chase… Rai was being really weird today. Like… not hitting on me weird, but anytime someone mentioned you, he sulked… I don't think he's dealing with the breakup well…"

Chase put something in his mouth and made a 'hmm' noise.

"… I really want things to go back before I made that God-awful mistake of taking him to Almighty Marilyn's concert. So do you think we could cut back on the PDA."

"Aw, you're boring." Chase smiled at him, "but of course. If my slave needs friends, he has to be able to keep them… feed them, water them… whatever humans do with friends."

"I don't want him to know we're super close together…"

"Rai will never know. But quiet now, I brought you a present." And Chase winked, "Open your mouth and close your eyes." Jack did was he was told, and when he felt the pressure on his tongue, he grinned. On Chase's instructions he ate it, swallowing whole.

"How sweet of you, Chase Young. You got me a new cherry."

Chase held up the bowl of cherries, liquid chocolate and whipped cream, "I got you a lot of new cherries, Jack Spicer. As I plan for you to be my Evelyn in several different positions throughout the night."

With a laugh, Jack succumbed to the temptation and promise in Chase's voice, picking another cherry from the bowl and popping it in his mouth.

---

Songs:

"Here (in my arms)" by Hellogoodbye (The song Jack and Chase said in bed)

"Numb and Encore remix" by Linkin Park ft Jay-Z (The song the monks were training too)

---

THE NEXT ONE!:

"_We'll knock it off."_

"_No!" Jack turned and faced Chase. "No! Please, Chase! Anything but that!"_

"_Easy, killer. I know you can't get killed from too much sex, unless with many people and your spreading diseases, but you just need to rest or you won't even be able to get it up."_

"_No! If a 1500-year-old man can keep having sex, I sure as hell can."_

---

It has been FOREVER and I am sorry. I know where I have to go with this, and I have been dreading it. However, I really feel like I should make an attempt to finish. Please, please review and keep me motivated. Also, suggestions as to were I should go with this will be taken into consideration because I don't want to do what I think I have too.


	15. Tainted Perfection

Tainted Love  
Tomi Sama

**Chapter 15:  
**Tainted Perfection

Pairing: JackxRai/JackxChase  
Warnings: Slash, fluffiness, sex x2, a sick Jack, a loving Chase and a loving Rai.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, Jack would have more airtime and Rai would talk more. I lorve his accent.  
Request: Pleeeease Review.

Author's Note: I think I know what I'm going to do, which will make people hate me. This is the beginning of the end, I think. As of the plan I just scribbled on a sheet of paper, It's going to have 20 or 21 chapters with an epilogue. So… I guess this is the final stretch? [Update: I wrote this chapter a long LONG time ago, when I wrote the rest of the story. I'm going to try and finish it, if you'd like me to. Please Review if you would like me to, as it motivates me.]

---

The word, in one single word, to describe Jack's new life was this.

Perfect.

He was _perfect_.

Jack trained every day with Chase and the monks, getting twice as much of a work out, he was easily beating the Xiaolins in ever showdown he was put against. Chase had helped him develop his Wudai powers, although Jack rarely used them. He liked to rely more on skill, and less on a gift.

In fact, the most Jack used on his power was the trinkets he used to swap the Wu with. The Xiaolins had a lot of the "worthless" Shen Gong Wu, Ring of the Nine Dragons, Mantis Flip Coin, and they all had their favorite ones, but all the new, powerful ones, were in a closet in Chase's bedroom. Not to be used by anyone.

Jack was such a good Wu collector, he had been resorting to _giving_ the monks Wu from time to time, just to keep things interesting.

Not only was he in his top physical condition for the first, and probably only time in his life, he was more sexually active than he'd ever been before.

He was getting some every day, easily, most times twice or three times a day. Once with each boyfriend, sometimes twice.

He _loved_ life.

However, after a few short months, that died.

He'd brought his body to its extreme. When he wasn't training, he was doing some sort of sexual activity with one of his two boyfriends. He was actually on a very tight schedule lately. He slept at night, but often would wake up in Chase's or Rai's arms, shaking and sweating. Jack figured it was just his body telling him that having two boyfriends was wrong.

Initially, he lost weight until his body made muscles. However, now he started losing weight again, and he felt himself growing more tired every day.

Growing weaker, he was forced to train less. Half of his normal training, one day he would with Chase, and one day he would with the monks. Until even that left him too exhausted all the time.

He grew tired easily, which he blamed all the physical exertion he'd been having keeping the two horniest humans on the planet (apart from himself) satisfied. He'd already blacked out during a Xiaolin and Heylin training session, and when Omi gave him a particularly hard blow, he bled for what felt like hours.

But even tiny bumps and scrapes seemed to bruise him these days. But if whatever God was punishing him for cheating on the two people that meant most to him by making him a little more fragile… he would have to do a little better than that.

Even if he was even paler now, and felt much worse all the time the decision to keep both Rai and Chase on board as his personal fuck buddy, so far had been _the best_ idea he'd ever had in his life. Just when he was beginning to doubt he really did think that he was the Evil Boy Genius he'd told everyone else he was.

The days processed with a nearly 50/50 time consumption between the two boys he was currently screwing. Wake up at Chase's, eat breakfast, go to Rai's for hours and just hang out (aka screw) come home, screw Chase. If he woke up at Rai's from one "Kimiko's sleep overs" it would switch and he'd spend most of the day with Chase.

He expected both boys to be jealous, to an extent. He thought Rai would ask why he spent so much time with Chase and he thought Chase would ask the same about his new friends. Yet, neither asked.

Both the Xiaolins and Chase had now worked around Jack's visits. When Jack wasn't there, they were training. And Jack wasn't even showing up for Showdowns because he couldn't partake. Sex took everything from him, and when a Showdown was on, he slept. So between their own training and Jack's increasing naps, they weren't suspicious when he wasn't right on time.

When Jack showed up at Rai's late because he was giving Chase one last blowjob before he went, Rai wouldn't think something was up. Why should he? He knew Chase was evil and when Jack gave that as an excuse, the brunet would accept and rush him to the bedroom. If he came home exhausted from sleeping with the brunet all day, Chase wouldn't ask why he was so tired because it was Kimiko, not Rai, that Jack went to see. Besides, he never told Chase he stopped training with the monks, and he never told the monks he quit training with Chase… he could just be caught up training.

He couldn't believe how perfectly his scheme was working.

Too perfectly, in fact.

In the very few moments between his bliss and utter exhaustion, he was like a politician, always looking over his shoulder. He and Rai just finished, Chase is here watching, right? He and Chase were laughing and enjoying a real date, Rai was behind the candy bar, angry, right? And yet, he had both their trust. They wouldn't check up on him; he wasn't a child.

And now, even paranoia was waning to the pleasure he had on demand. Chase had a headache? See ya, later, Chasey, cause Rai's putting out! Clay accidentally hurt Rai's hand sparing? Sorry Rai, but Chase has a perfect functioning hand-job hand! See you later.

Yet, when it was Jack who had a headache (which was nearly always, now), Chase was sympathetic and they would just sleep next to each other. And when Jack's hand was hurt from bumping it against something, Rai would just watch a movie with Jack, cuddling until the redhead fell asleep.

Even the guilt he used to feel was gone.

But of course, to horny Jack Spicer, getting it a minimum two times a day wasn't enough and often, after Chase was asleep and he was bathing, he would find he would abuse himself, not to Chase, not to Rai, but to both. He knew human nature, and refused to fight it. Humans crave what they can't have. Jack craved Chase, now he had him. Jack craved Rai, now he had him. But one thing he knew he could never have was both, at the same time.

Yet he longed for it above everything.

Oh well, best not to dwell on it.

---

Jack grinned, playfully lifting his hips up. He loved being tied down. Weird, he thought, when it used to be his biggest fear. Now, watching Chase strip of his robe while Jack was firmly tied to the bed was one of the redhead's favorite past times.

Chase crawled on the bed, in an obvious almost stripper-esque version of being sexy. Jack, although it would have been funny bad porn acting, was too aroused to laugh and when Chase straddled his stomach, laying his chest against the other's, Jack held his breath.

The dark haired boy ran his fingers down Jack's sides, first lightly, a tickle, then harder, until Jack was bleeding. The redhead was already panting with anticipation. He tried to lift his hips up, desperate for attention, but Chase was both too heavy and too far onto his stomach for Jack's attempt to be anything but futile.

However, Chase knew what Jack was trying, and laughed mercilessly when the boy's attempt failed.

"I'll tell you a secret, Jackie." His fingers went to Jack's chest, making fresh cuts there. "If you promise not to tell."

With a particular hard jab just under his pierced nipple Jack moaned and pulled the handcuffs, fighting against his restraints. "I promise you the world!"

"I don't want the world. I simply want your body."

Jack moaned again, thrusting up, futile again.

Chase leaned over more, closing his eyes as he whispered into Jack's ear, "I want to break you down so badly."

Chase kissed down Jack's neck, to his nipples, which he started tormenting; feeding from the younger boy's pained moans.

"We lay together, just not too close."

"How close…" Jack moaned. "Is close enough?"

The evening continued, Jack was tortured more, he was teased and left for fifteen minutes, thinking Chase wouldn't come back and finish him off. He was finally granted his wish when Chase was ready. An hour later, Jack was sleeping, curled up to Chase, looking more like a dead rape victim with the blood and cum splattered and dripping on him than a lover.

But Chase, and even Jack, liked it better that way.

Looking up, counting the fake stars on his ceiling for the umpteenth time in his long life, Chase sighed and whispered the line in the song that meant the most to him. "I'm gunna make damn sure that you can't ever leave. No. You won't ever get too far from me…"

---

To say that all Jack and Rai did was fuck would be a downright lie, Kimiko thought as she watched the pair making out behind the rest of the monks while watching a movie, they made out like nobody she'd ever seen!

"Okay, honestly… we're trying to watch a movie and we can't focus with the moaning." She waved her hands around, but grinned. She, personally, loved the sights (and sounds) involved with everything sexual. Especially when it was Jack and Rai. There was never a better seme/uke pairing in any fanfics she'd ever read, and believe her, she's read a lot.

In fact, she started her own stories about them, though not many people read them. It's not like they were some cartoon on Cartoon Network or anything. This was real life, and people don't usually write real-life-fanfics. Wouldn't that be contradictory?

Anyway…

She had said it for the other two boy's sake. Clay, with every one of Rai's moans, was getting a larger blush and was sinking lower into his cowboy hat. He wasn't a gay basher, but Kimiko sure thought he was a homophobe. He and Rai could train, eat, and sleep together, but whenever Rai even jokingly flirted with him, he would run off to do whatever Texans did whenever they were hit on by gays.

(And no, she didn't mean lynch them. She meant something along the lines of rope a pig. [she giggled at her Texan joke, too. Hehe])

Omi was doing his best to pretend nothing was wrong. The cheddar ball was finally accepting of Jack as a "good guy" since the ice cream affair. He knew now, that best friend and boyfriend were different; and he, Omi, was the rightful best friend to Raimundo.

They continued kissing, in fact, if nothing else, the protest from Kimiko egged them on. She thought it was funny how uke Jack was always the one to push Rai into things, before the monster in Rai let loose and ravished the poor redhead. Or at least, that was how Kimiko always imagined how it happened. Rai was very careful to lock the doors and make sure the fangirl wasn't in the room before they started.

But watching Jack's hand push into Rai's… Kimiko giggled, thinking the words she could use… was way better than watching a movie she'd seen a hundred times anyway. On her knees in between the boys, facing back to the couple, she watched them. If she was a dog, her tail would be wagging. Clay noticed.

"Kimiko, at least give them privacy."

"Hey boners!" They broke apart, looked down, and when they realized both of them fit the name description, they looked at Kimiko. Both gave her a puppy dog look, as if asking to continue the onslaught of each other's face. She almost told them to continue, but Clay whimpered.

"Go to Jack's room if you don't want to watch the movie." She plopped back down, taking Clay's arm to comfort him as she watched the movie.

"But I've sent his movie, Kimiko!" Rai whined.

"You've tasted the innards of Jack's mouth, too. But that doesn't stop you from do it again any chance you get." She said.

"Touché."

And so the boys sat in silence for a few minutes. Kimiko, bored with the movie again, turned around to see Jack asleep on Rai's lap.

When Kimiko awed, Clay looked back, and then Omi. Rai looked confused until he saw that Jack was, in fact, sleeping. The movie was paused and they looked at Rai, expectantly.

"So what, do you bore him to sleep? Must be a reaaally bad kisser then." Kimiko giggled.

"He… He's been doing that for the past few weeks… months actually. I don't know why he's so tired."

"Well he is training twice as hard as we are." They looked at Omi, surprised.

"How do you know that, Omi?" Clay asked.

"He told us he trains with Chase Young, now, in the mornings before he comes over. We start when he gets here and he trains with us if we're still training. We hang in with him all day and then sleep. He sleeps randomly, sometimes, but he trains every other time. He trains twice a day, and we only train once."

It might have been true, once upon a time, that he was training twice as hard as the monks. But he never trained with Chase anymore. When Chase trained, Jack would watch or sleep next to the training grounds. If the Xiaolins were still training when he got there, he would go for a few minutes, before he nearly passed out.

He was physically exhausted all the time.

It's hard keeping up with two fertile males.

When Jack awoke, he was surprised to find himself on Chase's couch. He remembered falling asleep at Raimundo's, but maybe he did manage to drive himself home. He sat up. He could hear water running, but other than the jet stream, heard nothing else. Jack stood and walked to the bathroom.

He could use a shower, anyway.

Jack opened the door and slipped in before removing his coat and shirt. He could hear Chase singing, now, faintly, in Spanish. It was weird hearing Chase speak a different language other than the ancient Chinese that Jack had slightly picked up on from hearing Chase scream in it when he was too angry or too horny to form complete sentences in English.

It was a folk song, about a dark-skinned girl who would give anything to find a dark-skinned guy so she tells the moon she'll give her their first born. The moon finds her a husband and a son was born, except he's albino and could have "never" came from two dark-skinned parents. The father, in a fit of jealous rage, kills the mother and abandons the child in the woods where the moon learns she can't take care of him because she's in the sky and he's on the earth.

It's all very depressing.

By the time Jack was naked, Chase had finished his song.

"Hijo de la luna?" Chase asked, knowing who it was. "Ven acá."

"Spanish, Chase?" Jack pulled back the curtain, stepping in and instantly warming up to the hot shower. "I thought you were more of a Chinese…"

"Well this song is pretty."

"It's a pretty song."

"It makes me think of you, sort of. Except I know you're parents are both white, too." Chase pulled Jack to him, wasting no time to start kissing on the boy's neck and shoulders.

"How did I get here last night?" Jack asked in a moan. "I feel asleep watching a movie with Kimiko and Clay."

"Raimundo called me. Well, he called Katnappe and she gave me her phone."

Jack froze. He looked up, backing away from the elder boy in front of him with a confused look on his face.

"I was surprised too. I see how he looks at me when we have a showdown. He blames me for your failed relationship." Chase pulled Jack to him again, spinning him at the last second so Jack's back came to contact with Chase's front. Jack was unsurprised to feel the familiar appendage poking at his behind. "But he called me and said the movie ended a few hours ago and you still hadn't woken up. He figured you were sick and thought it was best if I brought you home."

"Yeah?" Jack no longer felt the need to talk. Nothing bad happened between his lovers and they seemed not to know about each other, which was all find and dandy for Jack. Even the fact Rai figured he was sick wasn't a surprise… Jack had been running a little on the high side of the thermometer for almost a week. He leaned forward a little, pushing back into Chase, earning a moan from the elder.

"Yeah. You've been asleep for almost sixteen hours."

That was what got Jack to stop pushing against Chase. "What?"

"Oh yeah. You were fine, I mean, just exhausted. That's my fault and I'm sorry. I train you too hard, I demand too much of your body." Chase grinned, running his hand down the side of Jack's leg. "We'll knock it off."

"No!" Jack turned and faced Chase. "No! Please, Chase! Anything but that!"

"Easy, killer. I know you can't get killed from too much sex, unless with many people and your spreading diseases, but you just need to rest or you won't even be able to get it up."

"No! If a 1500-year-old man can keep having sex, I sure as hell can."

Chase grinned and swayed with Jack, slightly. The redhead started moaning and pushing back against him. However, then the darker haired boy backed away, passed the jet stream, to leave Jack alone. Aggravated, the redhead turned to look.

"What's your problem, Chase?"

"I don't think we should right now." Chase said simply. After months, Chase was starting to see how exhausted Jack really was… and he seemed to be getting paler, and smaller… he _was_ sick. He reached to turn off the shower, when he felt his eyes go wide. He didn't have to look at the redhead to see what he was doing. On his knees, he had his hands wrapped around Chase's waist. The eye popper was the other action Jack had done.

Once, quickly, Jack licked Chase's length, then flicked his tongue at the head. Chase was obviously hard before, but if he hadn't been, he would have been now. Jack could see the lust coat in Chase's eyes. He gave one more, playful flick of his tongue, and he was on his hands and knees in the bath tub, with Chase showing no mercy behind him.

When Jack woke up again, Chase was sitting in an arm chair, reading a book. Jack rolled over, rubbing his eyes as he smiled at one of his boyfriends. Chase didn't appear to notice him at first, which didn't shock Jack, because he was pretty engulfed in his book. What _did_ shock him, however, was the memory of what they had been doing previous to waking up.

Screwing in the shower.

Jack looked around.

So how did he wake up, here, dry in Chase's bed.

"How long was I out for?" He asked, tired, but his voice sounded as dreamy as he felt.

Chase jumped, startled a little. Jack noticed he was in his blue ex-Xiaolin robes and had a worried expression on his face. Instantly Chase covered his fright with a smile, but his worry returned, seconds later. The raw emotion confused Jack the most. Chase was always so composed… why was he suddenly being so… emotionful?

"Uh… Jack?" Chase leaned forward, dabbing under Jack's nose with a bloody rag. Jack flinched away, fighting the dark haired boy, refusing to be touched by it. However, when he saw, he realized it was all _his_ blood.

He had a nose bleed.

"Jack? You've been out for three days now. I didn't call a doctor or anything, but… I really think we should."

Jack froze, glaring, almost. Jack _hated_ doctors. Shaking his head, he stood up.

"N-No."

"Jack… you're really sick!"

"No, I'm not!" Jack walked backwards, getting a head rush, seeing only black. His back hit the door, and he leaned against it until he regained his sight. Chase was in front of him now, holding out his hand, to help him back to bed.

"No!"

"Jack, please."

"No! I'm leaving." He opened the door and walked from pillar to pillar, leaning against each one until his half-asleep legs were steady enough to go on.

Chase followed, offering help. He knew Jack wouldn't take it, but he followed Jack to his airship, and leaned against the window after Jack had got in. "I'll be here."

"I'll come back… but I'm not going to the doctor."

"Okay."

Chase gave Jack a quick kiss before walking back inside. Jack took off to his other sanctuary.

---

Songs: "Makedamnsure" by Taking Back Sunday was the song Chase quoted near the beginning.

"Hijo de la Luna" is the second song. When I got it, I was told it was Cirque du Soleil, but I think someone else wrote it first. Hijo de la Luna means "Son of the Moon" and Ven acá means "come here."

---

Next time on Tainted Love:

"_Chase said you'd be coming over, are you okay? Did you have a fight?" Rai ran his thumbnail under Jack's nose. Dried blood was under Rai's fingernail. "He didn't hit you, did he?"_

"_No." Jack said, annoyed. "He didn't hit me. But he's being an asshole and said I'm sick and he's going to call the doctor."_

"_You've been asleep for almost four days, I heard."_

"_I dreamt of you, Raimundo." Jack whispered, suddenly sounding lusty again. "I dreamt of you putting your you-know-what in my you-know-where."_

---

It has been a long LONG time since I updated. I'm sorry. I'm going to finish this story, though. I promise. I'm currently in college and it's hard to write when you've got suitemates always up in your grill (especially with the content of this piece), but by August, I would like to finish this story.

It will get done faster, I promise, if you review. I don't really want to finish if I don't know if people are going to read it.


	16. Pressures of Perfection

Tainted Love  
Tomi Sama

**Chapter 16:  
**Pressures of Perfection

Pairing: JackxRai/JackxChase  
Warnings: Slash, fluffiness, sex x2 (again), a violent, rape-esque sex scene, a very sick Jack, a loving Chase and a loving Rai.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, Jack would have more airtime and Rai would talk more. I lorve his accent.  
Request: Pleeeease Review.

Author's Note: College takes a lot out of you, and I haven't actually watched Xiaolin Showdown for years… Everytime I try to write this, I have to re-read all my past chapters to remember the show. It seems kind of contradictory. Anyway, because I'm afraid of Alice killing me if I don't finish this soon, everyone who likes this story gets the benefit! This may seem like a filler chapter (and it kind of is), but it might be the last chance you ever enjoy reading it. ;-;

Ps: If there are any of the OLD guys here, who read this story from like, Chapter 1, can you believe that this just HAPPENED to get done on a Thursday? Like, what? Weird, I know. Thursdays always were my favorite day (until, of course, Wednesday had Lost.)

100+ Reviews!! Thank you, guys! You have no idea how much that means to me! Especially since this story started so long ago, and I didn't intend to go anywhere with it. I do this for me, as a creative outlet, but I do it for you, too! So when you're bored, sitting at home during summer vacation (or wherever you may be, whenever) I can preoccupy your mind with my attempted sex scenes and such! So thank you so much for your patience and your love!

---

"_As the days do come but the years do go…"  
_

The blaring radio took his mind off his life, and he focused on the words, so he wouldn't focus on his life. If Jack had known what was going to happen in the days to come, he wouldn't have spent it quite this way.

"_So take care of your freedom you'll never know."_

Jack enjoyed the Irish tune, he enjoyed the way the singer sang the words, but he hadn't been listening to the words themselves. If only he had, he might have realized fate was trying to tell him something. If only, If only.

"_Take good care of your freedom you'll never know."_

"Jack?"

All of the monks were looking at the redhead when he marched, like he owned the place, into the temple. Raimundo held Kimiko's cell phone in his hand, like he'd just gotten done talking to someone. He handed it back, before walking to Jack to greet him.

A greeting he got.

As soon as Jack was close enough, he threw his arms around Raimundo, kissing him hard on the lips. He heard Clay make an uncomfortable noise and Omi started training again, but he couldn't care, and Raimundo couldn't stop kissing. The Brazilian wanted it as bad as Jack did.

When Jack did break the kiss, Rai's emerald eyes were coated in lust as he looked at Jack, begging to be ravished again. His hands balled into fists at Jack's hips, making his shirt tighten.

"When was the last time I told you I loved you?" Jack asked, playfully, one arm around Rai's shoulders, the other running his hand over his chest at his words.

"Four days ago." Rai answered. "The last time we saw each other. Chase said you'd be coming over, are you okay? Did you have a fight?" Rai ran his thumbnail under Jack's nose. Dried blood was under Rai's fingernail. "He didn't hit you, did he?"

"No." Jack said, annoyed. "He didn't hit me. But he's being an asshole and said I'm sick and he's going to call the doctor."

"You've been asleep for almost four days, I heard."

"I dreamt of you, Raimundo." Jack whispered, suddenly sounding lusty again. "I dreamt of you putting your you-know-what in my you-know-where."

Rai's eyes grew large as Jack's hand on his chest made his way farther down, his fingers dancing over Rai's stomach, tickling below the belt.

"Seriously!" It was Clay and his voice was shaking. "Can you at _least_ go to Jack's room… _please?_"

Rai blushed, embarrassed, but Jack hugged the brunet, pushing their hips together as he looked at Clay. "Oh, Cowboy." Jack whimpered. "Haven't you ever wanted to watch? We'll do it right here, so you can." Clay froze, and Jack pushed harder into Rai, electing a moan from him. "Haven't you wanted to hog-tie a guy and take complete advantage of him? I swear, cowboy, you can ride me like a horse… I've always imagined you're hung like one."

Rai blushed again, and tried to move back. Clay was rooted to the spot, afraid of both options Jack gave him; watching or participating. Omi was training harder, hopping that the harder he trained the less he'd hear, and Kimiko looked torn between angry that Jack would hit on her boyfriend, and the strange urge to see her boyfriend having gay sex with her best friend… she really was a fag hag at heart, after all.

"Jack… are you drunk?" Rai whispered.

Jack forgot about Clay, instantly dropping to his knees in front of Rai. He was at Rai's stomach, lifting his shirt to kiss and lick at the bare flesh. The brunet tried to be strong and not act like this in front of his friends, but instead of yelling stop, he put his hand in Jack's hair, trying to get him to leave his stomach alone and kiss and lick what he _really_ wanted kissed and licked.

"Please, Rai." Jack mumbled into the bronze flesh of his boyfriend. "_Please_, Rai…"

"Please, Rai!" Clay countered, pale. "Take him somewhere… He's like a sow in heat."

The brunet nodded, although to the redhead or blond, it would never be known since they both wanted the same thing. He grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him up, nearly dragging him across the yard. About halfway there, the redhead spun, tackling Rai into a kiss. The two tangoed, backwards, while making out, the rest of the way to the dormitories.

When the couple got there, Jack walked backward, laying on the bed, grinning. Rai turned, making sure the door was locked and nobody could look in before he walked closer to Jack.

"Wait." The redhead said, sitting up. "I've got an idea."

"But… Jack you were just begging for it…"

"Yeah, but now I'm begging you to wait." Rai stopped in front of Jack, with the latter still sitting in front on the brunet. Jack slipped his hands around Rai's waist, leaning forward to kiss and suck on the boy's stomach. Rai, like before, let his head fall back as he moaned.

"What do you want me to do, Jack?"

Jack reached up, under Rai's shirt to touch one of the brunet's nipples. Rai jumped slightly, getting goosebumps almost instantly. His eyes were closed when Jack moved back, to rest back on his elbows, no longer touching the brunet.

"Strip."

"_What_?"

"You heard me, Raimundo." Jack licked his lips. "Strip for me." Reaching behind him, under his old pillow, he grabbed a remote. He clicked a few buttons and a song played through the room.

"_Sexy, can I? Just pardon my manners. Girl, how you shake it got a playa like Ohh!"_

Rai started to rock his hips awkwardly as he reached for the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up slowly. Jack saw every single muscle exposed one at a time, as a thin layer of sweat already started to appear on the Brazilian's tanned flesh from the heat mixed with the movement. By the time he'd taken his shirt off and let if fall abandoned on the floor, Jack was tired of playing games and too hard to think.

"_It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get a camera. All I wanna know is: Sexy, can I?"_

The brunet, now seeing he had the redhead under his control, grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. To the beat, Raimundo grabbed Jack's hands and lifted them up, while pushing his hips back, into Jack. Although he couldn't see the facial expressions, hearing the moan and feeling Jack hard knew whatever he was doing… he was doing it right.

"_Sexy, can I hit it from the front; can I hit it from the back? You know you like it like that."_

Spinning around, he shook his hips while unzipping and removing Jack's overcoat, then his red Frankenstein shirt. Rai was impressed to see that although the redhead had been getting thinner and losing muscle lately, he was still had more muscle than what he started out with when they first had sex. Although he did like Jack weaker than himself, seeing the boy seemingly healthy was enough to keep Rai going.

"_Then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor."_

Though Raimundo wouldn't admit it to anyone, he _had_ used the Golden Tiger Claws to sneak out to strip clubs in Brazil and he knew, from watching, what made him melt. Jack was begging again, for Rai to take off his clothes and fuck him. Who was Rai to deny that? The Brazilian _loved_ the dominating side of himself.

"_Then we chill for a second, then we back at it for more."_

On his knees, Raimundo pulled Jack's pants and underpants down in one pull. The redhead lost his balance, and fell backwards onto the bed, in the position he started in. Kicking off his shoes, then pulling his pants down in a likewise manner, Rai climbed on top of the bed, on top of Jack, and started kissing him.

"So you're feeling better then?" Rai whispered through kisses, rushed, almost daring Jack to say he was too sick to fuck.

"Of course." Jack moaned back, holding Rai's head against his chest while the Brazilian's tongue flicked his nipple ring; the redhead's toes curled with every flip of pain he felt. "I've been sleeping a lot, and I'm perfectly fine now."

Rai smirked against the nipple, but came back up to become even with Jack's mouth. "Well whatever you got, you better not give it to me."

Jack grinned back. "I'm sure if it was contagious, you'd have it by now."

The brunet said nothing in return, instead deciding that was the perfect time to push into the redhead, and distract him with a kiss. Even the kiss couldn't hide the muffled squeals of delight from Jack.

"Oh, dios mio, Raimundo. Más fuerte!"

The language barrier didn't stop Rai from knowing the Portuguese translation, and stronger he went. Being egged on by Jack's closed eyes and pants of pure bliss, Rai went harder, deeper, faster, until Jack's body spasmed with an orgasm, Rai following close behind.

Jack remembered seeing the emerald eyes, coated with lust, grinning wildly at him. The last thing Jack remembered before he passed out was the twinkling eyes, and the words, "I love you."

---

Over the next week Jack had called Chase a handful of times, but told him he would remain at the Temple until Chase promised to have sex with Jack when the boy returned home. Every time Chase refused to touch him until he went to the hospital first, which lead to shouting and Jack hanging up, turning to Rai for release.

Rai knew something was wrong by how hard Jack forced him. Jack wanted to bleed, he wanted to be tortured, but Rai couldn't give him that.

Soon he was sick of Rai, too, and went home after not being there for a week, to demand sex.

Jack walked into the throne room like he owned the place. He walked right up to Chase, while the other watched him curiously. He stood before the dark haired man, frowned, and slapped him hard across the face.

Chase leapt to his feet, not fighting back, but Jack just turned his hand to a fist, and swung again. The dark haired man grabbed Jack's hand, to stop the rather hard punches, but he would just punch and kick harder.

After two minutes of being punched, bit and hit, Chase, in pain, punched back.

Jack ran, taunting and punching Chase every chance he had. The redhead's moves were spastic, and he was panting already. Chase was furious, Jack was pleased to see; so furious, in fact, the dark haired boy couldn't concentrate on the kill.

Jack side stepped once, and stuck out his foot. Chase tripped, and Jack was on top of him, holding him down at the shoulder, repeatedly punching his ribs over and over again.

Chase quickly flipped them over, and looked down at Jack like an animal. His savage eyes bore into Jack's as his savage hands quickly ripped the material from the redhead's chest. In seconds the dark-haired boy was devouring the redhead, biting, scratching and slapping him. Jack pretended to fight, to rile Chase more, but he was tired from the chase, and just wanted to be taken now.

And Chase, riled from the chase, was more than happy to give it to him.

They were still in the throne room, but off to the side. Annoyed, Chase dragged Jack back to the thrones by the wrist, the leather jacket, protecting his back from being burned by the floor, squeaked. Quickly enough, they were there and the fight was gone from Jack. When Chase forced him over the seat and tied his hands behind his back with a strip of leather he ripped from the younger boy's coat, Jack wouldn't have fought if he could. The sound of Chase's pants being removed was music to Jack's ears, and the pain of being simply pushed into without preparation was exactly what Jack wanted.

Harder. Stronger. Faster.

Actually, Jack could feel consciousness slipping with every thrust. It took everything he had not to pass out… and for the first time, he truly felt he was as sick as the boys told him he was. Sick physically, yes, but emotionally and spiritually too.

He had everything, finally. He had proven to everyone he could juggle the two biggest sex fiends in the history of the universe. He had proven he could be as strong as he was smart. He'd proven everything. And he had nothing left to prove.

But he felt like a rotten person.

"_Pressure pushing down on me"  
_

The pressure on his hips.

"_Pressing down on you… no man ask for"  
_

The pressure on his head.

"_Under pressure - that burns a building down"  
_

The pressure on his heart…

"_Splits a family in two"  
_

There was too much pressure, pressing down on Jack… too much…

"_Puts people on streets"_

"Jack?" Chase was done, and it seemed that Jack was too. His breathing was staggered and uneven. It looked like he was having a fitful dream, yet it was impossible. The boy simply wasn't asleep long enough to dream…

"Jack, wake up."

Chase shook the boy, and his eyes fluttered, but he remained out cold, and no matter how hard Chase tried to wake him, the boy's body was simply too weak.

Swearing, he cleaned Jack up, putting him into pajamas and pacing, hoping to God Jack would wake up soon.

---

"I really don't know what to do." Chase had been awake, pacing for two days while Jack steadily slipped deeper and deeper into sleep. Jack had slept longer than this before, yes. But this time it was different. The younger had been running a constant fever, shivering and sweating at all hours, sometimes spasming. The albino was paler than normal, with dots forming on his face.

The dots reminded Chase of a time when Dashi was really sick. He had thrown up for a full day and had broken many blood blisters in his face and eyes with the dry heaving. However, Jack had not thrown up. He hardly moved.

But the phone call had been made when Jack rolled over. He made a hiccup sound but fell back to sleep. Chase, thinking it was a good sign, patted Jack on the shoulder, only to see a wide spectrum of bruises had been placed there. At first, Chase thought it was just from training with the monks or the beating game they had a couple of days previous. But he poked Jack, and proceeded to watch a bruise form… one should not form bruises so easily.

Chase nodded, his hair was back as always, and he was wearing his blue ex-Xiaolin robe. His eyes focused solely on Jack, nodding again.

"Well, I can't just take him to the hospital; he's told me frequently he hates it there."

He listened again, and heard shouting on the other end. While the voice that whispered with him was panicked, the crowd around them had no clue what was going on.

"_Shut up, you guys!"_

"So, Raimundo. What should we do?"

Yes, it did kill Chase a little, to hear the concern in Raimundo's voice. It… troubled him slightly. Sure, everyone seemed to feel for Jack, but Raimundo's feeling was more… intimate than he expected.

"_I don't know, Chase! I think we should take him to the hospital."_

"_Take who to the hospital?"_

"_Shut up, Kimiko…"_

"… _Oh no! Who are you talking to? Is Jack hurt! Let me talk to Jack!"_

"_It's fucking Chase Young! Jack's been passed out since he left here, apparently."_

Chase smiled, hearing his name being spat from Raimundo's pretty little mouth gave him nearly the same feeling as when he heard Jack scream his name in ecstasy. However, focusing on the task at hand, his smile dropped. Jack was sick. This was no time to be gloating over who won Jack's heart.

Now all the Xiaolin's were panicking and yelling at each other. Clay and Kimiko were insisting they talk to Jack, where as Rai continually said he wasn't even conscious, let alone wanting to talk to the two of them. Omi, crying about ice cream, could be heard the least, but his sobs were apparent, nonetheless.

Chase stared at Jack. He himself had no friends growing up, besides Dashi and Guan and the former Xiaolin monks were hardly "friendly" toward Chase. But there was something in his chest that was pulled when he heard the four monks shouting and crying on the other side of the phone. It wasn't necessarily a good vs bad pull; that Jack was evil and the monks were good and look at how they felt, but more of a jealous pull. He had to share his Jack with these monks…

"_Oh, dues. Oh, dues…"_

Chase could see Raimundo in his mind, sobbing into his hands as his delicious brown mop of hair fell into the emerald eyes. Raimundo must feel like he was in a hospital, waiting for the verdict on if his brother was going to die or not, seconds ticked away, and nothing made the Brazilian feel any better.

"Would you four calm down?" Chase stated, too worried about Jack to care about how the others actually felt about receiving the news.

"Who are you talking to, Chase?"

Chase's eyes swung into focus. Jack's eyes were shut, but his hands were quickly at his face, brushing away stray hair and sleep before opening his eyes. Unlike Dashi, Jack's eyes didn't have the red pinpricks of broken vessels in his eyes. Unlike Dashi, Jack's innocent red eyes didn't look at Chase as if he were really wishing he was looking at Guan.

Jack smiled.

"Is it Ashley? Is she out? Would you tell her to bring me home some chocolate milk? Oh, but tell her it's for you, she wouldn't bring it home for me."

"_Chase! Chase! Who is that? Is that Jack?"_

Jack's eyebrows furrowed a little, as if he simply couldn't put the voice to the name. The cell phone dropped from Chase's ear to his side, allowing the redhead to hear more clearly.

"_Chase Young! Please let me talk to him! He's awake now, right! That's his voice. Please Chase… please! Jack? Jack!"_

Chase shut the phone, dropping it on the floor and crawled onto the bed.

"Was that Rai?" Suddenly, Jack's eyes turned to look like Dashi's. The worry and paranoid in his eyes couldn't be masked by the calm in his voice. "Why are you talking to Rai?"

"Why do you think I'm talking to Raimundo, Jack Spicer?" Chase crawled farther on the bed, his hips coming to rest on Jack's stomach, his hands on either side of his head.

"Well, I suppose that depends. How long was I sleeping?"

"Two days. However, you look like death and you've got a fever."

Jack closed his eyes and snorted. "Well then, he probably called you. Obsessive, that one is." Jack laughed as he fell into comfort with his lie.

"Indeed." But, for the first time since Chase felt like he won Jack back, fair and square, Chase didn't believe him.

---

Songs: The song on the radio in the very beginning was "Lightning Storm" by Flogging Molly. Before the song was requested, I had never heard any Flogging Molly song, let alone this one, so for a while, I wasn't sure what to do. However, I feel the song fits wonderfully with the story, and really like the song now! Thank you for requesting it, Masochistic Phantasm!

Strip tease song: "Sexy, Can I?" by Ray J. Semi-funny (to me) story… I'm a chronic swinger (as in, I sit on my front porch with my iPod in, listening to music and watching cars go by for inspiration), and when a song comes on, it's usually specified AT LEAST to a specific story, if not a specific pairing. Not this song. In the future, this song will likely be one of the most quoted songs I use. Why? It's uber catchy.

"Pressure" by David Bowie ft Queen, as Jack passes out.

Darling, Alice. I'm aware I didn't use your song. However, I did listen to it, and I know exactly where it's going to go… it's just not going into it yet. So don't be mad, kiddo. ^_~

---

Scenes from the next Tainted Love:

_Rai suddenly thought of himself in a shining metal suit of armor, with his Blade of the Nebula pointing at Evil Chase Young, who was suddenly in a Dracula-esque cape with a handlebar mustache, twisting it evilly. In the backdrop, which was very badly painted in his mind, Jack was waving his arms in a violet dress yelling, "Oh, my savior!" …_

… _And only Chase Young stood in his way._


End file.
